Stellar Flames: The Second Act
by Stellar Flames
Summary: A continuation of Stellar flames. Natsu and Lucy have over come the Draconium Arcanum and now have a family. but now pasts are revealed and stronger enemies put them in dire situations M for LEMONS and mature content
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Lucy here. After a few idea's from others both Natsu and I have decided to create a second act to our Stellar Flames story. We hope all our avid readers enjoy the upcoming chapters and continue reading and reviewing. hearing your compliments or idea's gives us inspiration. So feel free to favourite, follow and review.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Lucy: *Lucy and Mira teleport into Lucy and Natsu's bedroom*

Layla: *surprised*

Ryuu: Hello, miss Mira

Layla: hello Mira

Mira: Hello you two

Layla: can you please help daddy Mira

Mira: *smiles* I'll do what I can. *turns to Lucy* so what's the problem?

Lucy: he has a high temperature, he's having trouble staying conscious and he has trouble standing

Mira: *walks up to Natsu* Natsu can you hear me

Natsu: *opens his eyes slightly and she can see they're dull in colour*

Mira: *shocked. She reaches to tell Natsu's temperature but she is stopped by the heat radiating off his body. She pulls back* that isn't any ordinary fever *turns to Lucy* he needs to be keep in bed until this can be sorted out

Ryuu: But... How is daddy gonna go on missions?

Mira: he won't be able to go on missions

*the temperature in the room slowly starts rising, and Natsu starts losing consciousness*

Layla: *runs to Natsu and holds his hand shocking Mira that she can't stand that close yet alone hold his hand. The temperature decreases* daddy! wake up daddy!

Natsu: *opens his eyes slightly and looks at Layla. His eyes start flickering rapidly again*

Layla: *starts crying* daddy!

Ryuu: *clings on to Lucy's dress*

Lucy: *pulls Ryuu closer* it's okay Ryuu, I'm not going to let anything happen to your father

Ryuu: Miss Mira, can you do something?

Mira: I'm not sure Ryuu, I've never seen this before

Ryuu: *his eyes start watering*

Lucy: Ryuu stay with Mira *Ryuu lets go of Lucy's dress, Lucy walks over to Layla and Natsu* Layla, I'm going to help your father

Layla: *tears stain her face* okay mama *she stands back*

Lucy: *uses her magic to heal her hands which works, the flames burn the bandages off. she places her hands on either side of Natsu's face and kisses him. She absorbs the heat and pain from Natsu*

Natsu: *a small amount of colour returns to his skin and his eyes focus a little more*

Lucy: *she keeps absorbing his pain and the heat. tears form in her eyes and drip onto Natsu's face*

Natsu: *his eyes close and he loses consciousness*

Lucy: *pulls back breathing heavily*

Layla: mama what just happened

Mira: *approaches Lucy and places a hand on her shoulder* Are you okay? You haven't had to do that for him in a while

Lucy: *clutches her head. Still breathing heavily* I'll be fine, can you look after the kids I'm just going outside for some air *heads for the backyard*

Mira: Sure. Layla, Ryuu. Come on, I'll make you some breakfast

Layla: okay

Ryuu: *nods, his hand clutching Mira's dress and a worried expression on his face*

Lucy: *walks outside and lays down on the garden bench. her breathing is heavy and she starts feeling hot*

Zeref: Sister, why would you do something so foolish?

Lucy: *frowns* because I care about him. And why would you care

Zeref: Because I care about you and my niece and nephew of course

Lucy: *she sits up and starts glowing white. she glares at Zeref* I told you to leave my family alone

Zeref: I haven't done anything to your family

Lucy: just because you haven't done anything yet doesn't mean you won't do anything in the future

Zeref: *sighs* It appears there is no persuading you of the opposite is there? Must you take my little brother's word on everything?

Lucy: *her expression softens* I just want my family to be safe

Zeref: *suddenly appears directly in front of Lucy, and pulls her into a kiss*

Lucy: *shocked. She tries to pull away from Zeref but he deepens the kiss*

Ryuu: M..mama?

Lucy: *tries to push Zeref away again*

Zeref: *pulls away* Until next time, sister *disappears in a cloud of black smoke

Lucy: *collapses to her knee. Her lips are sore from the forced kiss*

Ryuu: *runs up to Lucy* Mama!

Lucy: *looks at Ryuu, her eyes are clouded*

Layla: *walks out with Mira* mama! *runs up to Lucy*

Ryuu: *starts crying* M..Mama?

Layla: Mira, what's wrong with mama?

Mira: *walks up to Lucy and slaps her, jolting her out of it*

Lucy: *put a hand up to her red cheek* Mira?

Mira: Lucy, what happened?

Lucy: I'll tell you in private *she hugs Ryuu* it's alright Ryuu, I'm okay

Ryuu: *starts crying into Lucy's shoulder*

Lucy: *rubs him back with one hand and places the other hand on the back of his head* shhh, everything's to be okay

Mira: You had them worried, Ryuu ran out to get you for breakfast

Lucy: I'm sorry for worrying you. Why don't we go have breakfast

Ryuu: *still crying into her shoulder*

Lucy: *pats the back of Ryuu's head* let it all out, I'm here

Mira: *turns to Layla* Come on, you and I can get everything ready

Layla: okay *walks inside then glance back at Lucy and Ryuu. she walks into the kitchen*

*later that day*

*Ryuu and Layla are outside playing while Lucy and Mira are in the kitchen talking*

Mira: So? Tell me what happened

Lucy: *drinks her tea, trying to get rid of the taste of Zeref out of her mouth. She places her cup down* Zeref showed up again

Mira: *gasps*

Lucy: *drinks some more tea, the taste doesn't seem to fade*

Mira: Did... did he do anything?

Lucy: he spoke to me, then.. *swallows* he kissed me

*suddenly steam starts coming from Lucy's cup*

Lucy: huh?

Natsu: *standing in the doorway to the kitchen breathing heavily* What!?

Lucy: *feels ashamed. She looks down into her now empty cup*

Mira: *walks up to Natsu* Natsu, you shouldn't be out of bed

Lucy: *tears pour down her face* he kissed me

Natsu: *starts trembling in anger* I'm gonna fucking kill him

Lucy: I'm so weak, I couldn't even push him away *starts crying*

Natsu: *storms out of the house and slams the door shut*

Lucy: *goes into the bathroom and tries brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth out to get rid of the taste*

Mira: *knocks on the bathroom door* Lucy? It's me, Mira

Lucy: *gargles then spits* come in *starts brushing her teeth for a third time*

Mira: *sits on the edge of the bathtub* Do you want to talk about it?

Lucy: *rinses her mouth and spits. She wipes her mouth* we were just talking then he appears right in front of me then he kissed me. I tried to push him away but he just deepened the kiss. I finally got him off me when Ryuu came out

Mira: I understand you wouldn't do it willingly. But you are aware that your husband who is in no condition to fight went after him right?

Lucy: oh no, I need to find him

Mira: Go. I can look after Ryuu and Layla

Lucy: thanks Mira. *she runs out the door and starts sniffing for Natsu's scent, she finds it and starts running after Natsu*

Natsu: *leaning up against a tree panting*

Lucy: *calling out* NATSU! WHERE ARE YOU!

Natsu: *gets to his feet shakily and continues running*

Lucy: (Natsu please talk to me)

Natsu: (I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him)

Lucy: (you're in no state to fight)

Natsu: (I DON'T CARE)

Lucy: (why?)

Natsu: (He... He needs to die)

Lucy: (that's not a reason to go off and get yourself killed)

Natsu: *collapses on his knees panting*

Lucy: *catches up to Natsu* Natsu

Natsu: *breathing heavily, he can't even manage to turn around*

Lucy: *moves in front of Natsu* Natsu I'm sorry

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy*

Lucy: *starts crying* I'm so sorry *covers her face with her hands*

Natsu: *shakily gets to his feet* Its... Not... your... fault

Lucy: yes it is, I was too weak to push him away *cries into her hands*

Natsu: *runs past Lucy* (I'm going to fix this)

Lucy: *runs after Natsu* (Natsu don't do this. I don't want to lose you)

Natsu: *collapses into a tree, his skin is pale again and he's breathing even more heavily. The tree he's leaning on starts getting scorched*

Lucy: *runs to Natsu she moves in front of him, before he can do anything she kisses him and starts absorbing his pain and the heat. Tears pour down her face*

Natsu: *tries to push her away* (Lucy. Stop.)

Lucy: *she continues absorbing his pain and the heat* (I won't stop, this is the only thing I can do to help you)

Natsu: *starts losing consciousness* (Luce...)

Lucy: *sends some of her magic into Natsu keeping him conscious. She collapses to the ground, her skin has gone pale and heat radiates from her body*

Natsu: *falls to his knees and places his hands on her shoulders* Why?

Lucy: *her eyes are clouded* because I love you *starts falling to the ground*

Natsu: *catches her, and transfers the energy she gave to him back to her. He temporarily shuts their connection preventing her from doing that again, before he passes out*

Lucy: *wakes up. it's dark, she see's Natsu on the ground next to her* ergh my head *clutches her head.* what happened? *she looks around and sees light*

Lucy: *she picks Natsu up and heads to the light. She can smell a familiar non threatening scent*

Lucy: *she stops behind a tree and looks into the small clearing. she can see sting and Rogue sitting around a fire with Frosch sleeping in Rogue's lap*

Rogue: *looks up and sniff* sting it's appears that we have visitors

Sting: *sniffs* Ahh... if it isn't the fire and white dragon slayers. Won't you please join us

Lucy: *walks in with Natsu in her arms*

Sting: What are you doing here?

Lucy: we had a mishap and we fell unconscious not far from here

Sting: *approaches Lucy and grabs Natsu by the hair, lifting up his head* And Salamander?

Lucy: *glares at him* let go off him

Sting: *lets go* Why did you foolishly come to us?

Lucy: I thought you could help us. I have no idea what's happening to Natsu

Sting: Explain what is happening, then we shall decide whether or not to help

Lucy: *explains what's happening to Natsu*

Sting: *walks back to Rogue and Frosch*

Lucy: wait, please we need help. I'll do anything.

Rogue: Sting don't you think we should help them

Sting: You think we should?

Rogue: they're clearly in need of help. And as Lucy said she would do anything

Sting: *turns to Lucy* If we help you, what's in it for us?

Lucy: I can bring back Lector

Rogue: Sting?

Sting: *his eyes narrow at Lucy* Why should I trust you!? *points at Natsu* It's HIS fault Lector's gone anyway!

Lucy: I did nothing wrong to you, so why can't you trust me. I can use my magic to bring Lector back to life

Rogue: Sting you should give her a chance

Sting: *turns to Rogue*

Rogue: Sting if she brings Lector back you'll be happy again.

Sting: How can she bring him back if there's nothing left?

Lucy: I can bring him back with something that belonged to him, surely you have something to remember him by

Rogue: Sting don't you have one of Lectors vest

Sting: *reaches into his pocket and retrieves a small vest that could only have fit an exceed*

Lucy: *places Natsu down on the ground. She walks back over to sting and Rogue where she kneels on the ground* can you place Lectors vest in front of me please, so I can begin

Sting: *hesitates but places the vest down anyway*

Lucy: okay *she starts glowing white, a magic circle surrounds her which is white is colour with the shape of a lily in the middle. Lectors vest starts glowing as it is lifted into the air*

Rogue: I have never seen magic like this before

Lucy: *she focuses on the vest and searches for Lectors soul. She finds it and the magic circle starts glowing brighter creating a column of light that reaches into the sky. The light wakes Natsu up. A round white ball starts forming around the vest*

Natsu: *opens his eyes and tries to sit up, which catches Rogue's attention*

Rogue: it appears that the salamander has woken up

Natsu: *sees Rogue* R..Rogue?

Rogue: yes Natsu

Natsu: *tries to stand up* W..what are you... doing here?

Rogue: I would ask the same question, but Lucy already answered it

Lucy: *the magic starts putting a strain on her body a small stream of blood comes out her nose. The ball starts increasing in size*

Natsu: Lucy?

Natsu: *sniffs the air and realises what's currently happening* Lucy!

Lucy: *the magic circle prevents anyone from entering*

Lucy: *the ball starts to deform creating the shape of the body, arms, legs and tail first*

Rogue: *eye widen slightly* this is quite interesting

Sting: *can't take his eyes off of the light*

Lucy: *a tear drops of blood come out of her eyes as the head and eyes are formed*

Natsu: *looks at Lucy, but he doesn't have the energy to stand so he is forced to watch*

Lucy: *the entire body is formed and coloured starts appearing on the body. once the body is complete and shining blue/white orb appears from behind sting, it flies past sting and slams into the body. Lector's body is softly lowered onto the ground and the magic circle disappears. Lucy collapses to her side*

Lector: *he starts breathing and his flutter open*

Rogue: Sting it worked

Sting: L..Lector

Lector: *sits up and looks at sting. he smiles* sting kun

Natsu: *struggling to get to his feet and panting heavily getting the attention of Sting and Rogue* L..Lucy...

Rogue: if you struggle this much why are still trying to get to her

Natsu: sh... shut... up!

Rogue: I am only saying

Sting: Rogue. Help Salamander

Rogue: of course sting. *walks up to Natsu and helps Natsu get to Lucy who is barely conscious*

Natsu: *falls to his knees and lifts Lucy's head, his eyes watering* Luce... Luce look at me... Please

Lucy: *her eyes are clouded and blood shot* n..n..Natsu?

Natsu: Lucy... please just look at me...

Lucy: *looks at Natsu, she can only see shadows at the moment*

Natsu: You stupid woman... you know what this magic does to you...

Lucy: I...I'm s..s..sorry. I..I J..just w.. h..help y..you

Natsu: *he lets the tears fall and pulls her into a hug* Luce, I don't want you killing yourself for my sake

Lucy: *nods weakly* o..okay *she starts drifting off*

Natsu: *pulls away and shakes her lightly* Luce, you need to stay awake. Please, I can't lose you again

Lucy: *whispers* but I'm so tired

Natsu: *pulls her into a kiss and transfers some of his magic to her*

Lucy: *her eyes widen slightly, her eyes are less cloudy and bloodshot, colour returns to her face. she kisses him back*

Natsu: *pulls away, his eyes start flickering again*

Lucy: sting Rogue, please come here and look at Natsu's eye

Rogue: okay *walks over to Natsu and looks at his eyes* sting come and take a look at this

Sting: *approaches and looks* Well... This is interesting

Lucy: what's happening?

Sting: Do you have any idea where salamander's dragon is?

Lucy: no I haven't seen him for almost 9 years

Sting: *looks at Rogue*

Rogue: this happens to all dragon slayers when there dragon in within a certain range to the dragon slayer. and from some of these symptoms it seems that the fire dragon Igneel is being targeted and is in danger

Natsu: Ig...Igneel's nearby?

Rogue: it appears so, from these symptoms it is an obvoius trait that all dragon slayers share with their dragon

Sting: However some of your symptoms tell us that your 'father' is in danger

Lector: *tugs on stings pants* sting kun why is salamander her, and who is that girl

Natsu: *moves and winces* I... I have to go... find him...

Sting: *looks down at Lector* Salamander needed our help. That girl is his wife and a white dragon slayer

Rogue: you shouldn't be moving in your state. only someone with a connection can speak to him but you are clearly not fit to be travelling

Lector: but I thought you were the white dragon slayer

Natsu: I've... *tries to stand up* been through worse

Sting: Apparently there's another one

Lucy: *grabs Natsu's arm* Natsu please, I don't want you to strain yourself

Lector: can she use the same magic as you

Sting: Yep. And she can bring the dead back to life

Natsu: *falls onto his back, breathing heavily*

Lector: wow. But she'll never be as strong as you sting kun

Lucy: Natsu are you okay?

Sting: *smiles at the exceeds comment*

Natsu: *panting* I'll... be... fine

Frosch: *walks up to Rogue and clings onto his leg* fro thinks you're lying

Natsu: *looks up at Frosch who appears to be upside down* Since when were there two of you?

Frosch: fro is only one, there is no other fro

Natsu: *blinks a few times* Noo... I'm clearly seeing two of you

Lucy: Natsu Frosch is telling the truth

Sting: Salamander, how many of your wife do you see?

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* Umm... three

Rogue: your vision seems to have been affected

Natsu: That would explain why everything just started spinning

Lucy: Natsu, I think I should look for Igneel

Natsu: *tries to sit up* Not without me you ain't

Lucy: you can't even sit up properly how do you think you could go on a trip to find Igneel

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* Luce... Please...

Lucy: *shakes her head* you can't come with me Natsu

Natsu: *looks away from Lucy*

Sting: Now that you know what's happening to him, what are you going to do?

Lucy: I'm going to take Natsu home, then I'll leave to look for Igneel

Sting: Blondie. Thanks.

Lucy: no problem. And thank you sting

Sting: For what?

Lucy: for helping me figure out how to help Natsu

Sting: *smiles* Not a problem. But I'm challenging him to a fight when he recovers

Lucy: well I'm sure he'll be happy to fight you when he's recovered

Rogue: Farewell

Lucy: goodbye *Natsu and Lucy start glowing and they teleport to the front of the house*

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter. and for anyone who noticed the whole lector died thing both natsu and I wrote this a few months ago when what happened to lector wasn't revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Lucy here. After a few idea's from others both Natsu and I have decided to create a second act to our Stellar Flames story. We hope all our avid readers enjoy the upcoming chapters and continue reading and reviewing. hearing your compliments or idea's gives us inspiration. So feel free to favourite, follow and review.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Lucy: *walks to the front door and opens it, she steps inside and turns on the light*

Ryuu: *running to Lucy and Natsu* Mama! Daddy!

Layla: mama! daddy *runs to Natsu and Lucy*

Lucy: *surprised* Ryuu, Layla what are you still doing awake

Natsu: *looks at Layla and Ryuu and smiles, Layla catches it*

Layla: daddy's smiling yay *grins*

Ryuu: *to Lucy* Miss Mira said we could wait up for you

Lucy: of course she did

Ryuu: *nods* She had do go back to the guild, but miss Erza's been looking after us

Lucy: wait Erza's here?

Natsu: *sniffs the air* I don't smell her

Lucy: is Erza still here?

Layla: *smirks* no Erza left before you got here

Lucy: *notices Layla's odd behaviour* Layla is everything okay

Natsu: What?

Layla: Erza had to go back to the guild for an emergency

Natsu: What kind of emergency?

Layla: *shrugs* she didn't say

Natsu: Layla Dragneel, answer the question. Now.

Layla: *flinches* I'm telling the truth, she didn't say

Natsu: *turns to Lucy*

Lucy: (Somethings wrong with Layla)

Layla: mama, daddy what's wrong

Natsu: *looks at Layla and then to Ryuu* (Ryuu's fine though)

Lucy: (yeah, so what's wrong with Layla)

Natsu: Layla, are you feeling okay?

Layla: *smiles* I feel fine daddy? Why do you ask?

Natsu: Ryuu... Come over here

Ryuu: *looks at Layla and then back at Natsu and Lucy* O*Okay

*Ryuu walks over to Lucy and Natsu, standing beside Lucy*

Natsu: Did anything happen while your mother and I were gone?

Layla: *shakes her head* no, nothing happened

Lucy: Ryuu did anything happen while we were gone

Ryuu: *looks at Layla and then back up at Lucy* Uncle visited us again

Lucy: Zeref come out, we know you're responsible

Natsu: *suddenly falls over onto his stomach, his back bleeding*

Ryuu: Daddy!

Lucy: Natsu *turns to see Zeref* I told you to leave us alone

Zeref: I never said I would. *looks down at Natsu* I must commend you brother. Your daughter seems to be a magic prodigy just like you were

Natsu: *looks up at Zeref* I swear. If you lay a finger on my daughter I'll send you to the same hell as our old man

Lucy: *cracks her knuckles* if he lays a finger on them I'll happily send him where I sent your father*

Zeref: *walks next to Natsu and kicks him in the stomach, sending him into a bookcase and knocking it over on top of him* You are in no condition to fight little brother; your 'threats' mean nothing to me

Lucy: *moves in front of Natsu* he may not be able to fight but I am

Zeref: As much as I would like to sister, the plans set for brother are still in motion from all those years ago

Lucy: well sorry but you're going to have to cancel those plans. I won't let you hurt my family *a pulse of white magic surges through the house, it hits Zeref and it knock Layla back to her senses. Lucy is now glowing and her eyes have gone silver*

Layla: *shakes her head* huh? *looks around* mama? daddy?

Zeref: *smiles at Lucy and slightly bows* Until next time, sister. *he disappears in a cloud of black smoke*

Lucy: *the light fades and she drops to her knees panting*

Ryuu: Mama! Daddy!

Layla: *runs to Natsu pushes the bookshelf off of him* daddy are you okay

Natsu: *looks at Layla and smiles slightly* Daddy's fine, princess

Layla: *smiles with tears glimmering in her eyes*

Natsu: *rubs her head* Are you okay?

Layla: yeah, mama helped me come back

Lucy: *kneeling on the floor with her hands on the ground. her hair hangs to the side, there is still silver colouring in her eyes. she's panting*

Natsu: *tries to stand but winces and holds his side* rgh

Layla: daddy *places her hands on Natsu's side and the pain subsides*

Natsu: *winces noticeably as soon as Layla's hands touch his side*

Layla: sorry daddy *there is a faint glow to Layla's hands, Natsu's side starts to heal*

Natsu: *pulls her hand away before she finishes healing him* Why don't you go check on your mother?

Layla: okay daddy *runs to Lucy*

Ryuu: Mama? Are you okay?

Lucy: *she sits down on the ground and looks at Ryuu. he notices her now silver eyes* I'll be fine sweety

Ryuu: Mama... Your eyes

Lucy: what about my eyes?

Ryuu: They're... silvery...

Layla: *looks at Lucy's eyes* daddy mama's eyes have changed colour

Natsu: *stands up while still noticibly wincing and walks over to Lucy, cautiously kneeling in front of her*

Lucy: *looks at Natsu* is it true, have my eyes changed colour

Natsu: *nods* Yeah... They have.

Lucy: I don't know how this happened

Natsu: *laughs slightly, but that makes him wince again* It was probably all that magic you used

Lucy: maybe

Ryuu: *starts tearing up*

Natsu: Hey... What are the tears for?

Ryuu: You're b..both hurt...

Lucy: don't worry sweetie, we'll be fine

Natsu: *gets up and tries not to wince, but it doesn't work very well and he ends up grabbing his side* see? Mama and I are fine

Lucy: *stands up* now it's time for bed, it's been a long day and we all need our rest

Ryuu: *still sniffling*

Lucy: oh sweetie *hugs Ryuu* everything's going to be okay

Layla: mama and daddy will be better if they get sleep. right daddy

Natsu: (We'll need to talk about what happened with Gramps at the guild tomorrow)

Lucy: (yeah)

Natsu: *rubs Ryuu's head* Yeah. Everything'll be better in the morning

Ryuu: Uh *sniffs* huh

Lucy: *picks Ryuu up* now come on it's bed time, or do I need to tickle you

Ryuu: You*sniffs* wouldn't

Natsu: *grins* But I would

Ryuu: Mama? Can you... read me a story?

Lucy: if you two go to bed we won't have to tickle you both. Of course honey. what kind of story?

Ryuu: Ummm... Puss in boots?

Lucy: *smiles* okay I'll read you puss in boots

Ryuu: *smiles*

Lucy: *carries Ryuu into his bedroom* I'll be back to read your story, I've just got to get something *kisses Ryuu on the forehead* while I do that can you put your pj's on for me

Ryuu: Okay mama

Lucy: *walks out of the bedroom and goes into the living room where Natsu and Layla are* Layla are you okay sweetie

Layla: I'm okay now mama

Natsu: *looks down at Layla and smiles slightly*

Layla: *smiles at Natsu then at Lucy* night mama night daddy *she runs to her bedroom and puts on her pj's*

Lucy: *sighs then looks at Natsu* are you okay

Natsu: *takes off his jacket wincing slightly to show his side covered in large black bruises*

Lucy: *walks over to Natsu and goes to place her hands on his side, white magic lingers on her skin which heals Natsu's side almost instantly*

Natsu: Why is it every time I get ambushed I always end up with a couple of broken ribs?

Lucy: I'm not sure *looks at her hands. Her skin glimmers from the white magic on her skin*

Natsu: *gently grabs her hands* We need to talk about everything...

Lucy: everything?

Natsu: Everything. I don't wanna keep secrets, especially with everything that's going on

Lucy: okay

Natsu: But first you have a bed time story to read

Lucy: yes, yes I do. Would you like to listen

Natsu: I wanna check one thing first

Lucy: and that would be?

Natsu: *walks into the kitchen and turns on the tap, he places his hand under the water and steam still forms but not as much as last time*

Lucy: *walks into the kitchen*

Natsu: *sighs and turns off the tap* Well that's just great

Lucy: what?

Natsu: Those fucking symptoms are still there

Lucy: but they're not as bad *takes Natsu's hands in hers*

Natsu: *looks at his hands in Lucy's* But... That still means that Igneel's in danger...

Lucy: dont worry. I'll find Igneel and help him. He is family after all

Natsu: He's my father, and I can't do anything

Lucy: you shouldn't blame yourself for what's happening, you can't help what's happening

Natsu: You wanted to know what my nightmare was about earlier right?

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Natsu: *yanks his hands away from hers* I saw Igneel die. And there was nothing I could do to stop it

Lucy: *drops her hands to her sides* then I'll save him for you

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy*

Lucy: *determined look in her silver eyes* I'll stop who ever is hurting Igneel

Natsu: *kisses her on the forehead, his body temperature still quite high*

Lucy: we should get moving. Ryuu is waiting for a bed time story

Natsu: I'll be in there in a second okay? I'm gonna go check on Layla

Lucy: okay *heads off for Ryuu's room*

Natsu: *knocks on Layla's door*

Natsu: Layla, can I come in?

Layla: come in daddy *she's is sitting on her bed holding a white dragon plushie*

Natsu: *sits down on the bed next to her and wraps his arm around her* Are you okay?

Layla: I'm fine now daddy

Natsu: Really? Because the last time I saw you like this was when I came back really hurt from a mission

Layla: *sighs tears shimmering in her eyes* it was scary daddy

Natsu: I know it was, sweetie.

Layla: why did uncle do that? I haven't done anything to him

Natsu: *pulls her into a hug* I know you haven't Layla. Your uncle's just a bad man

Layla: but why did he do it

Natsu: I don't know. But I think it's time I got to teaching you magic so this doesn't happen again

Layla: *nods* thank you daddy *hugs Natsu while still holding the white dragon plushie*

Natsu: Now, did you wanna come and hear your mum read Ryuu a story?

Layla: *nods* yeah *smiles*

Natsu: *picks her up and walks to Ryuu's room* Care for two more?

Lucy: *sitting next to Ryuu on his bed* we don't mind do we Ryuu

Ryuu: *shakes his head*

Natsu: *walks in and carefully places Layla down next to Ryuu*

Lucy: *opens the book that's in her lap. She starts reading about puss in boots*

Ryuu: *Leans into Natsu and starts falling asleep*

Lucy: *smiles as she reads*

Layla: *yawns and rests her head in Lucy's lap and falls asleep*

Natsu: *looks at Ryuu and Layla and smiles*

Ryuu: *yawns and falls asleep, his hand holding onto Natsu's scarf*

Lucy: *stands up and tucks Ryuu into bed. She smiles*

Natsu: *carefully picks up Layla and she snuggles into his chest*

Natsu: *walks Layla into her bedroom and tucks her in, kissing her on the forehead before he leaves the room*

Lucy: *walks out of Ryuu's room and turns off the light*

Natsu: *suddenly loses his balance but catches himself on the doorway*

Lucy: Natsu are you okay? Do you need help

Natsu: Y..yeah...

Lucy: *walks to Natsu and puts Natsu's arm around her shoulders. She places her arm on Natsu's back to give him support*

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy, his eyes flickering more rapidly* Th...anks...

Lucy: *helps Natsu to the bedroom where she places him in bed. She kisses him on the mouth which lowers the temperature and stops his eyes from flickering. She pulls back and leans against the bed head with tears in her eyes. She wipes them away*

Natsu: *reaches up and wipes away a stray tear* Luce, don't cry

Lucy: I can't help it. I hate seeing you in pain

Natsu: What would we do if the kids saw their strong and beautiful mother breaking down? Hmm?

Lucy: you don't mean that. You're stronger than I am

Natsu: I'm gonna have to disagree with you there. You're not the one that's had to be brought back from the dead three times

Lucy: yeah. But you haven't been controlled as easily as I have *covers her face with her hands*

Natsu: *tries to sit up* Luce. That doesn't matter. In case you've forgotten, I was an emotional wreck before the twins were born. It's only because of your strength that I'm still me

Lucy: *pulls her hands away from her face*

Natsu: *looks at her* If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here right now. And neither would Layla and Ryuu

Lucy: what did I do to get so lucky that I would find you and start a family *smiles slightly*

Natsu: I don't know. *smiles* But you're clearly called 'Lucky Lucy' for a reason

Lucy: *smiles at her nickname*

Natsu: *pulls her into a kiss*

Lucy: *kisses him back*

Natsu: *pulls away and lies down, putting his head in her lap and starts drifting off to sleep*

Lucy: good night Natsu *smiles*

Natsu: (Good night, Lucy)

-Two weeks later-

Natsu: *training with Gray and Gajeel* Come on you two. You still can't hit me

Gray: *breathing heavily* Sh..shut up flame brain. It's freaky how we've been training for ages and we still can't hit you

Natsu: I could always just not attack... But I doubt your enemies will give you the same courtesy

Gajeel: we already fucking know that salamander

Natsu: Then start putting some effort into it

Gray: we're trying as hard as we can

Natsu: Obviously that's not hard enough! How do you expect to face Acnologia and Zeref and be alive by the end of it if you can't even hit me

Lucy: *walks up with Layla and Ryuu* how's training going

Natsu: These two are pathetic

Ryuu: How are you feeling today daddy?

Natsu: *crosses his arms* I feel fine, but I have a feeling either your mother or Mira is going to want to give me a check up to make sure

Layla: you guessed right daddy. Mira wants to give you check up

Natsu: *smiles and rubs Layla's hair as he passes her to walk into the guild hall. However, just before he reaches the door he loses his balance*

Lucy: *runs up to Natsu catches him before he falls*

Natsu: *clutching his head* That was sudden

Lucy: *helps Natsu inside and into the infirmary where Mira is waiting*

Natsu: *looks up at Mira* You wanted to see me?

Mira: yes I do. Lucy can you lie him down on the bed

Lucy: okay *helps Natsu up onto the bed*

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy and smiles slightly*

Lucy: *looks at Natsu, since two weeks ago the silver in her eyes has faded. She smiles slightly*

Natsu: *turns his head to look at Mira* Let's get this going

Mira: do you still have a fever?

Natsu: It comes and goes. I haven't had it for a few days

Mira: what other symptoms do you have?

Natsu: Occasionally I get really dizzy and can't stand on my own, and my body temperature increases. I've caught my eyes flickering a few times as well. *looks away from Mira and faces the ceiling* And then there are nightmares too

Mira: nightmares? About what?

Natsu: They vary slightly each time. But they always end the same way...

Mira: how do they end?

Natsu: *his eyes start watering* Igneel dies right in front of me. And there's nothing I can do to stop it.

Mira: *places a hand on Natsu's arm* its okay. It was only a dream

Natsu: *looks at Mira* I know that, but the nightmares feel so real I have to wake up and spend an hour convincing myself they aren't

Lucy: *shocked* why didn't you tell me your nightmares were that bad

Natsu: You never asked

Lucy: you could've woken me up

Natsu: *looks away from Lucy, a tear falling down his cheek*

Lucy: *reaches forward a wipes the tear away* Natsu I'm here. I'll always be here for you

Natsu: *grabs her hand* I'm sorry

Lucy: for what?

Natsu: For not telling you. For getting you involved in this.

Lucy: Natsu when we got married we decided we were in this together. I love you and I want you to be happy

Natsu: *lets go of Lucy's hand and puts his face in his hands*

Lucy: if you're so worried about Igneel I'll help him

Natsu: How? How are you supposed to help him when you haven't seen him in 9 years?

Lucy: I'll just have to find him again *stands and heads for the door*

Natsu: (Lucy?)

Lucy: *stops in the doorway. She doesn't look at Natsu* (what?)

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy in the doorway* (Be careful okay. I don't want to be the one that has to tell Layla and Ryuu their mama won't be coming home again)

Lucy: *nods. Natsu notices a tear drip down her face as she walks out the door*

Natsu: *looks towards Mira* Are we done here?

Mira: *nods* yeah

Natsu: *shakily gets to his feet and leaves the infirmary. He heads back outside to the training grounds*

Layla: daddy where's mama. I thought she was with you

Natsu: *trying to put on a brave face for the twins, but Gajeel and Gray can spot he's faking it* Mama went on a mission. She'll be back soon.

Layla: yay we get spend time with daddy

Ryuu: *grabs Natsu's hand and smiles brightly*

Gajeel: *to Gray* some things wrong. Bunny girl doesn't usually go on missions

Gray: *to Gajeel* I know. And flame brain's clearly out of it. But we can't ask him with the twins here

Gajeel: maybe Wendy will play with them

Gray: There's no harm in asking.

Natsu: *bends down to Layla and Ryuu's height* Why don't you guys go play with Wendy and Charle? I'm going to go inside for a little bit and then I'll come get you okay?

Layla: *smiles* okay daddy *hugs Natsu then runs off to Wendy and Carla*

Ryuu: *hugs Natsu and then runs off after Layla* Sis! Wait up!

Natsu: *gets to his feet and then walks into the guild hall, sitting down at the bar* Mira? Can I get a drink? Something really fucking strong if you've got it

Mira: *sighs* fine. But this better not be a common thing *hands Natsu a really strong drink*

Natsu: *picks up the glass and the drink starts slowly evaporating. Mira watches him as he downs it in one go*

Mira: *shakes her head then walks off*

Natsu: *rests his head on the bar and closes his eyes. As soon as he does he starts having a nightmare, but he is unable to wake himself up*

Gajeel: *shakes Natsu awake* hey salamander you shouldn't fucking sleep where people eat and drink

Natsu: *shakes Gajeel's hand away and falls asleep again*

Gajeel: *shoves Natsu onto the floor* wake the fuck up

Natsu: What the fuck is your problem!?

Gajeel: I should be asking the same fucking question. What the fuck is wrong with you? And since when was bunny girl going on missions again

Natsu: *narrows his eyes at Gajeel* Why should I answer your fucking questions, you poor excuse for a lightning rod

Gajeel: *eyes narrow he glares at Natsu* what the fuck did you just call me

Natsu: Oh I'm sorry... I don't believe I stuttered. *poking Gajeel's chest with each word* You. Poor. Excuse. For. A. Lightning. Rod.

Gajeel: *shocks Natsu with a punch to the gut sending him flying into a table*

Lisana: Gajeel? What are you doing?

Gajeel: someone needs to knock some fucking senses into him. he's been moping constantly.

*A large fireball hits Gajeel, knocking him into a wall*

Gajeel: *gets up his legs shaking.*

Natsu: Don't you ever fucking sucker punch me again

Gajeel: then stop your fucking moping. You're setting a bad example for your kids

Natsu: *fire and lightning form around his fist* Don't fucking order me around Needles

Makarov: *walks down stairs* he can't order you around but I can. What the hell is going on here

Natsu: *still glaring at Gajeel, he starts snarling*

Makarov: Natsu cut it out

Natsu: *the fire disappears* Yes, Gramps

Makarov: come to my office now

Natsu: *wordlessly follows Makarov*

Makarov: *walks into his office with Natsu following* close the door behind you

Natsu: *closes the door*

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter. Feel free to review it makes us happy to hear your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. Lucy here. After a few idea's from others both Natsu and I have decided to create a second act to our Stellar Flames story. We hope all our avid readers enjoy the upcoming chapters and continue reading and reviewing. hearing your compliments or idea's gives us inspiration. So feel free to favourite, follow and review.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Makarov: now explain to me why Lucy came in here telling me she's going away for a few weeks

Natsu: She's gone looking for Igneel

Makarov: are you sure it's a good idea to let her go off on her own

Natsu: *looks away from Makarov, his fists trembling slightly and small flames forming around his fingers*

Makarov: Natsu?

Natsu: *looks at Makarov, his eyes start flickering again*

Makarov: Natsu, I need you to go to infirmary and rest.

Natsu: I just fucking came from there!

Makarov: then what do you suppose you do

Natsu: I... rgh! *in his frustration he knocks over a lamp, making the pieces catch on fire*

Makarov: Natsu control yourself *extends his fist which grows in size. He smashes Natsu onto the floor*

Natsu: *looks up at Makarov*

Natsu: *his body temperature starts increasing rapidly*

Makarov: explain yourself.

Natsu: If you don't want your hand to get burnt you'll remove it, old man

Makarov: *removes his hand* now explain yourself

Natsu: *stands up and dusts off his clothes, his voice is deathly calm* What exactly needs to be explained?

Makarov: why Lucy left. And why you're going through these terrible mood swings. I know you said she left to find Igneel but why

Natsu: I can answer both questions with the same answer

Natsu: Igneel is in the area, and he is in danger

Makarov: and Lucy offered to find him?

Natsu: I'm apparently in no condition to do it myself. I would have gone otherwise

Makarov: don't worry, Lucy is strong. She can do this

Natsu: I don't doubt that in the slightest

Makarov: then why the mood swings?

Natsu: Whatever's happening to Igneel seems to be having an effect on me

Makarov: okay. You can go. Your children must be worried

Natsu: *turns to leave the office and walk out into the guild hall*

Natsu: Gramps?

Makarov: yes Natsu

Natsu: There was another encounter with Zeref a couple of weeks ago. He said the plans set in motion for me from all those years ago were still in place. *leaves the office and enters the guild hall*

Layla: *sees Natsu and runs up to him and hugs him* daddy! I was worried when we didn't see you inside

Ryuu: *runs up to Natsu and hugs him* Is everything okay?

Natsu: *hugs the twins* Everything's fine. *smiles slightly* Daddy just had to see gramps for a little bit.

Layla: did grandpa say when mama will get back

Natsu: It should only be a few weeks. I'm sure when she comes back she'll bring presents for you both as well

Ryuu: Really? Mama's gonna bring us presents?

Layla: yay presents

Natsu: *looks at Ryuu and Layla, smiling*

-with Lucy-

Lucy: *is walking while trying to pick up Igneel's scent.*

Zeref: It is not safe for a woman to be walking in the forest by herself

Lucy: *surrounds herself in white magic* go away

Zeref: Why?

Lucy: are you really asking that question? You kissed me then you attacked my family *continues walking*

Zeref: *appears right in front of her* Now, now sister. No one was seriously injured

Lucy: get out of my way *shoves Zeref out of the way and continues walking*

Zeref: *sighs* I am offering to escort you, and you turn me away

Lucy: *stops* what are you talking about

Zeref: Shall I repeat myself? I am here to escort you

Lucy: where?

Zeref: I'm sure you know

Lucy: fine *turns around and walks back to Zeref, she keeps her white magic up as a precaution*

Zeref: There are of course conditions. You may be family, but that will only get you so far

Lucy: *frowns* what are these conditions ?

Zeref: Let me ask you something first. Your husband, or your daughter?

Lucy: what do mean?

Zeref: If you had to lose one of them, which would it be? Your husband, or your daughter?

Lucy: I can't answer that question

Zeref: Oh? And why not?

Lucy: because I love them both equally. I would never choose to lose one over the other

Zeref: *sighs*

Lucy: what?

Zeref: You really are just like mother

Lucy: what is that supposed to mean?

Zeref: *looks at Lucy and gets really close* It's everything about you. It reminds me of her.

Lucy: *goes to back away*

Zeref: Although, mother was able to chose. She chose to save brother.

Lucy: *her expression softens*

Zeref: *touches the amulet Natsu gave Lucy* I believe this actually belonged to her. The orange crystal is new though

Lucy: yes Natsu added the orange crystal, his magic is infused in it. Now please take your hands off it

Zeref: *smiles sadly and acknowledges her request*

Lucy: I'm sorry. *walks past Zeref and goes to leave*

Zeref: *watches after Lucy and appears in front of her again* So you are aware of what is happening to brother, and yet you still left him?

Lucy: yes I'm aware, this is the only way I can help him

Zeref: And you trust him with your children in his condition?

Lucy: the rest of the guild is there to help. Now if you don't mind I must keep moving *walks past Zeref again*

Zeref: *makes a lacrima appear in front of Lucy that shows her Igneel, chained and bleeding in a dungeon*

Lucy: *stops. She is shocked. Her eye's widen*

Zeref: You do not have time to spend on such a futile effort, sister

Lucy: then what do you propose I do

Zeref: Prepare for the inevitable.

Lucy: that isn't an option

Zeref: Sister, you misunderstand the plans at work

Lucy: *looks at Zeref and glares at him* I don't give a fuck about your plan *she starts glowing white and a shockwave of white magic hits Zeref. Lucy's eyes go silver again and white steaks appear in her hair*

Zeref: When the time comes, you will have to make a choice. Acnologia is coming; that is inevitable. *looks at her sadly and disappears*

Lucy: *the white magic disappears, her eyes and the streaks in her hair remain*

Lucy: I need to keep moving *continues walking*

-3 weeks later-

Lucy: *walking back to the guild. The white streaks in her hair haven't faded and her eyes have only gain a little of their original colour*

Lucy: *the doors slam open from the force of Lucy's magic. She walks in*

Gray: L..Lucy? Is that you?

Lucy: of course it's me, who else would it be

Gray: You look very... different

Lucy: uh yeah. There was an incident that I'd rather not speak of

Gray: That's... understandable...

Lucy: I need a drink *goes to bar and sits down* hey Mira can I get a drink over here

Mira: Sure, Lucy. How did the mission go?

Lucy: I don't want to talk about

Mira: *gives Lucy a drink* Based on the fact that you're drinking I'm not gonna say it went well. If you won't talk to me, I suggest you talk to Natsu about it

Lucy: *swallows the drink in one shot* can I get another one

Mira: *looks at Lucy sadly and places her hand on Lucy's arm* Lucy. You need to tell someone about what happened

Lucy: I can't *shakes Mira's arm off* can I get another drink

Natsu: *approaches silently, making Lucy jump* As much as it concerns me to see you drinking, Mira can you make it two?

Mira: *looks at Natsu* I'll get you one, Natsu. But I don't think Lucy should have another. *moves behind the bar and brings Natsu a drink*

Lucy: *gets frustrated* fine *gets up and goes to leave*

Natsu: Thanks. *takes the drink from Mira as she leaves. He then sits down next to Lucy at the bar and grabs her arm stopping her from leaving*

Lucy: *clenches her fist. White flames and sparks start forming around her fist*

Natsu: *narrows his eyes at Lucy, his voice turning emotionless* You gonna tell me what happened? Or am I gonna have to explain to Layla and Ryuu why we were fighting

Lucy: *unclenches her fist. She sits back down and lays her head down on the bar *

Natsu: *pushes his drink towards her* You need it more than I do

Lucy: *takes the drink and downs it in one swallow*

Natsu: Now. Start talking.

Lucy: *frowns* I took out 8 fucking dark guilds none of them knew anything

Natsu: *takes her arm and walks her to a private room upstairs and locks the door*

Lucy: *sits down clenching her fists*

Natsu: You met 'him' again didn't you?

Lucy: how can you tell

Natsu: I can smell him on you. And you have obvious signs of using your magic like last time

Lucy: yes I met him again

Natsu: What happened?

Lucy: *explains to Natsu what happened*

Natsu: He made you choose?

Lucy: *nods* but I couldn't

Natsu: And the lacrima? That's what you saw?

Lucy: *nods*

Natsu: I guess that explains what's been happening lately

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Natsu: *grabs her face* Hey, I'm just glad to have you back. We'll deal with Zeref and Acnologia when the time comes

Lucy: okay

Natsu: Oh and by the way, Layla and Ryuu are under the impression you brought back presents for them. Fair warning

Lucy: *frowns* you just had to say that

Natsu: *smirks* Payback for the tickling ambush you pulled on me a few days before you left

Lucy: well after this maybe I need to pay you back *winks then smirks*

Natsu: *kisses her neck* (If it's the pay back I think it is I'll happily accept it)

Lucy: *giggles*

Mira: *knocking on the door* Is everything okay in there?

Lucy: yeah everything's fine

Mira: Okay, but there are two very excited children downstairs who haven't seen their mother in a few weeks

Natsu: *still kissing Lucy's neck he starts moving lower towards he chest*

Lucy: *gasps a little. She speaks to Mira her voice shakey* tell them mama and daddy are talking, we'll be down as soon as possible

Mira: O...okay. Have fun you two

Lucy: okay

Natsu: *leans Lucy against the wall of the room, still kissing her*

Lucy: *breathing heavily pinned against the wall*

Natsu: *suddenly stops and clutches his head, trembling slightly*

Lucy: *breathing heavily* Natsu? are you okay?

Natsu: N...No... *falls to his knees clutching his head, his eyes closed in pain*

Lucy: *kneels down in front of Natsu, she places her hands on his head. She uses her white magic which has grown in strength, the magic removes the pain*

Natsu: *opens his eyes and looks at Lucy, his eyes look exactly like Igneel's*

Lucy: Natsu?

Natsu: Y..yeah, Lucy?

Lucy: your eyes

Natsu: Luce... can you take me to the infirmary? *tries to stand, but starts falling over instead*

Lucy: *catches Natsu. She lifts him up and carries him outside. She sighs then unlocks the door and heads down to the infirmary*

Mira: *looks at Lucy and Natsu in the infirmary doorway* The symptoms again?

Natsu: *weakly nods*

Mira: *sighs* Lucy, can you lay him down on one of the beds

Lucy: okay *lies Natsu on the bed*

Mira: *walks over with a damp cloth and places it on Natsu's forehead, his eyes are still like Igneel's* This is the fourth time in three days that this has happened.

Natsu: *looks weakly at Mira, his breathing slightly faster than normally and his skin pale*

Mira: Lucy, can you bring me a container of cold water and some fresh cloths?

Lucy: sure *runs off to get some cold water and fresh cloths. She returns and hands the water and cloths to Mira*

Mira: Thanks. *changes the cloth on Natsu's forehead, which is completely now dry. She replaces it with a wet one*

Lucy: is he going to be okay?

Mira: This has been happening more frequently lately. He's been staying at the infirmary for about 2 weeks. Levy is looking after the twins

Lucy: *sigh* going away didn't help at all *covers her face*

Mira: Lucy...

Lucy: *muffled by her hands covering her face* what?

Mira: There's something you should see. Layla is out training with Gajeel, go watch her for a little bit while I take care of Natsu

Lucy: *takes her hands away from her face* oh kay *walks outside to the training grounds*

Gajeel: Come on, pinky. IRON DRAGON ROAR

Layla: *dodges the attack then jumps into the air above him* FIRE DRAGON ROAR

Gajeel: *narrowly dodges the attack, his shirt catching fire. He covers his body in iron scales*

Layla: *flames engulf her body then scales starts forming on her body*

Gajeel: *turns his arm into an iron club and starts chasing Layla trying to hit her*

Layla: *dodges each attack, she forms a blade out of flames then swings it at Gajeel cutting through his iron club* Is that also you've got needles *smirks*

Gajeel: rgh... You're as frustrating as your father. IRON DRAGON ROAR

Layla: FIRE DRAGON ROAR

Gajeel: *gets blown back into a tree*

Layla: yay I won *grins*

Gajeel: *stands up and sees Lucy* Bunny girl, your daughter is a pain in the ass like your husband

Lucy: yeah and you're just a pain in the ass full stop

Layla: mama! *runs to Lucy and hugs her* I missed you mama

Lucy: *hugs Layla* I missed you too

Gajeel: *walks up to Lucy* You seen Salamander yet?

Lucy: yes I have

Ryuu: Mama! *runs to Lucy from where he was talking with Wendy and hugs her*

Lucy: Ryuu, I'm so happy to see you

Ryuu: How was the mission?

Lucy: it was good, I took out 8 dark guilds

Ryuu: Woah

Layla: wow, mama you're so cool

Lucy: what about your father isn't he cool

Layla: of course mama, you and daddy are really cool

Ryuu: Can we go home soon?

Lucy: yeah

Ryuu: Is daddy coming with us?

Lucy: daddy has to stay in the infirmary he isn't feeling well at the moment

Gajeel: Salamander's still being a wuss?

Lucy: shut up Gajeel. You're the one who just got his ass kicked by my 6 year old daughter

Gajeel: *starts grumbling and walks off*

Layla: *laughs* mama you got needles good

Ryuu: Layla, that's mean

Lucy: *laughs at the nickname Natsu gave Gajeel* okay kids it's time to go home

Ryuu: Okay, mama

Layla: okay mama

Lucy, Layla and Ryuu head home

- 3 days later-

*Lucy, Layla and Ryuu are going to check up on Natsu*

Mira: *changing the cloths on Natsu's forehead, worry etched on her face*

Natsu: *lying in bed, looking up at Mira. There's a very slight smile on his face and his eyes are dulled, but they still look like Igneel's*

Lucy: *knocks on the door*

Mira: Come in

Lucy: *walks in with Layla and Ryuu by her sides* hi Mira how's Natsu doing

Mira: *grabs the cloth from his forehead and places a new one on it* His temperature keeps climbing, and he's barely been awake lately. You picked a good time though, he woke up not too long ago

Lucy: *walks up to Natsu and carefully take his hand* Natsu honey, it's me Lucy

Natsu: *his eyes go from Mira to Lucy, and his smile widens slightly*

Lucy: *smiles slightly at the sight of Natsu being awake*

Natsu: (Hey)

Lucy: (hey. how are you feeling?)

Natsu: (I've been better)

Lucy: (I can tell)

Natsu: (Can you come a little closer?)

Lucy: (uh sure) *moves a little closer to Natsu*

Natsu: (Closer)

Lucy: *moves closer*

Natsu: *manages to pull her face closer to his and pulls her into a kiss. She can feel his body heat is a lot higher than it was a few days ago*

Lucy: *absorbs the heat while she kisses him back*

Ryuu: *covers his eyes as soon as Natsu and Lucy start kissing*

Layla: *covers her eyes* mama daddy we're still here

Natsu: (Luce, I think we're freaking out the kids)

Lucy: (oh woops) *pulls back and blushes*

Ryuu: Is it safe to open my eyes?

Lucy: yes Ryuu, it's safe

Ryuu: *hesitantly moves his hands from his eyes*

Layla: *removes her hands from her eyes*

Natsu: *holds out his arm for Layla and Ryuu. His eyes are clearer and there's still a smile on his face*

Layla: daddy! *runs to Natsu and hugs him*

Ryuu: *stays standing where he is next to Mira*

Lucy: what's wrong Ryuu?

Ryuu: *starts playing with the hem of his shirt* D..daddy's eyes

Lucy: don't worry, my eyes are different too. Don't be afraid of daddy because of his eyes, he's still the same person

Natsu: *turns on his sides and picks up Layla, pulling her onto the infirmary bed with him*

Layla: *giggles as Natsu picks her up*

Mira: *sighs and changes the cloth on Natsu's forehead again. She then turns to Lucy* I think I'll give you some family time. Just remember to change the cloth when it needs to be changed

Lucy: okay. thank you Mira

*Mira leaves the room*

Natsu: (Luce, help me sit up?)

Lucy: (okay) *helps Natsu sit up*

Ryuu: *hesitantly approaches the bed*

Lucy: it's okay Ryuu

Natsu: *looks over at Ryuu and then pulls him onto the bed next to Layla. He smiles at Ryuu and Layla*

Lucy: *smiles*

Layla: *grins and hugs Natsu*

Natsu: So... how... are... you... guys?

Layla: I just kicked needle's butt

Natsu: *smiles* You did?

Lucy: *nods* she did

Ryuu: I... I summoned plue...

Natsu: *looks at Ryuu and smiles, rubbing both of the twins hair* That's amazing guys

Lucy: *surprised* you did? thats great honey

Ryuu: *blushes and smiles*

Lucy: *smiles*

Natsu: *his eyes start closing*

Lucy: *changes the cloth*

Ryuu: Daddy? Are you okay?

Layla: daddy?

Natsu: *starts quietly snoring*

Lucy: okay kids, daddy needs his sleep why don't you go outside and play with Wendy and Carla. I'll be out soon

Layla: okay mama *runs out of the infirmary*

Ryuu: *nods and carefully climbs off the bed, following after Layla*

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter. Feel free to review it makes us happy to hear your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. Lucy here. After a few idea's from others both Natsu and I have decided to create a second act to our Stellar Flames story. We hope all our avid readers enjoy the upcoming chapters and continue reading and reviewing. hearing your compliments or idea's gives us inspiration. So feel free to favourite, follow and review.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Lucy: *sits down on a chair next to Natsu's bed*

Natsu: *opens one eye slightly and looks at Lucy*

Lucy: *looks up at Natsu she smiles slightly*

Natsu: *moves over slightly and pats the bed next to him*

Lucy: *gets up and sits on the bed next to Natsu*

Natsu: *leans into her and starts falling asleep, his head on her shoulder*

Lucy: *smiles softly*

Natsu: (I missed you)

Lucy: (I missed you too)

Natsu: *goes to wrap his arm around her, but stops as his hand reaches her stomach*

Lucy: what's wrong?

Natsu: *places his hand on her stomach and closes his eyes breathing deeply*

Lucy: Natsu what are you doing?

Natsu: (Put your hand on mine)

Lucy: (okay) *places her hand on Natsu's. She feels something stir in her abdomen. Her eyes widen*

Natsu: *smiles*

Lucy: *she feels a slight kick. Tears trickle down her face, she smiles*

Natsu: *removes his hand from Lucy's stomach*

Lucy: *keeps her hand on her stomach*

Natsu: *lies down on his back, placing his head on her lap*

Lucy: looks like we're going to need a bigger house

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy*

Lucy: we're not going to have enough room in our current house for another child

Natsu: (We could always get rid of the training room)

Lucy: (but you use the training room)

Natsu: (I can train at the guild instead)

Lucy: *sighs, frustrated*

Natsu: (What?)

Lucy: (looks like we won't be able to continue where we left off a couple of days ago)

Natsu: *turns over onto his back and looks up at Lucy smiling* (When did you wanna tell Mira?)

Lucy: (I'm not sure, I don't exactly feel like being tackled to the ground)

Natsu: (Maybe we should wait and let Layla and Ryuu tell her)

Lucy: (maybe)

Natsu: *reaches up and places his hand on her face* I love you, Luce

Lucy: *smiles* I love you too

Mira: *enters the infirmary with Makarov in tow* How's it going in here? *she approaches the two and feels Natsu's forehead*

Lucy: pretty well

Mira: *frowns at Lucy, then changes the cloth on Natsu's forehead* I told you to change these when it was needed

Lucy: oh sorry *gets up and grabs a wet cloth and replaces it*

Makarov: Natsu are you feeling any better

Natsu: *smiles when the new cloth is applied and gives a small sigh of relief, Lucy can feel his body temperature slowly decreasing*

Natsu: I think it'll be a while before I can get back to training Gajeel and Gray. Sorry, gramps

Makarov: I'm not worried about that I'm worried about you getting better. I can get Lucy to train them

Lucy: uh sure

Natsu: If this keeps up the way it's going you could be waiting a while. I still can't walk

Makarov: be positive Natsu, I'm sure things will turn around

Lucy: since when did that happen?

Mira: It was about a week ago. He was sparring with Erza and he suddenly fell over. He hasn't been able to walk since

Lucy: *starts getting teary*

Natsu: Luce, I'm okay

Lucy: *tears in her eyes, she shakes her head* it's all my fault you can't walk, I shouldn't have left *covers her face with her hands*

Mira: Lucy, its not your fault. We had no idea this would happen to him

Lucy: *sobs into her hands*

Mira: *looks at Lucy sadly* Do you have any idea what we can do, Master. With the reports you received yesterday we need all of our S class mages ready to fight if necessary

Makarov: the only way to get Natsu back in shape is to find Igneel and save him.

Mira: Did you have any luck?

Lucy: *takes her hands away from her face* the closest thing I got to seeing Igneel was through a lacrima that Zeref revealed.

Mira: What did you see?

Lucy: Igneel was chained up in a dungeon cut and bleeding

Mira: How is that possible?

Lucy: I don't know, but that's what I saw

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy and grabs her hand, squeezing it lightly* (We'll fix this)

Lucy: *nods*

Natsu: Gramps, do you have any idea where we could start looking?

Makarov: probably in castles. If what Lucy says is true then dungeons are common in castles but there is also one that belongs to the council

Natsu: *at even the mention of the council, his eyes narrow and he starts snarling*

Lucy: Natsu calm down

Mira: Why would the council be keeping a dragon?

Lucy: most likely for their magic

Natsu: *tries to sit up*

Lucy: *helps Natsu sit up*

Mira: Natsu you shouldn't be moving

Natsu: I'm not just gonna sit here while my father has his magic taken from him *tries to get out of bed*

Lucy: *grabs Natsu's arm* Natsu please stop *she looks up at Natsu with tears in her eyes*

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and he stops struggling*

Makarov: Natsu you will not be leaving this infirmary

Mira: *walks up to the bed and helps Lucy get Natsu back on the bed*

Lucy: *steps back, white magic surrounds her body, her body starts glimmering*

Natsu: Lucy?

Lucy: *light gathers around her body and she starts to disappear*

Mira: Lucy?! What are you doing?

Lucy: I'm going to take care of everything *she disappears from sight*

Natsu: Lucy!

Lucy: *the window opens without explanation, she jumps out and heads for the council*

Makarov: Mira get Erza, Jellal and Laxus in my office immediately

Natsu: *tries to sit up* I'm coming too

Mira: *nods* Of course Master *runs out of the room*

Makarov: Natsu you can't even walk how do you expect to help

Natsu: She's my wife, gramps. I'm not gonna let her do this alone

Makarov: I understand but you can't walk

Natsu: You're gonna need every S class mage you can get. I have to go!

Makarov: you're going to end up killing yourself at this rate. *sighs* fine you can come

Natsu: *gets out of the bed and can barely stand. He slowly make his way to the office, breathing slightly more heavily from the activity*

- in Makarov's office -

Erza: what is the problem master?

Jellal: Yes master, what is the problem?

Makarov: we have a feeling that Igneel the fire dragon is being held captive in the dungeons of the council. Lucy has already left ahead of us

Laxus: And Salamander is here because?

Makarov: he wouldn't stay in the infirmary while Lucy is at risk of being in danger

Natsu: *his breathing still a little heavy and leaning against the wall for support*Why are we standing here talking!? We have to go after Lucy!

Makarov: Laxus I need you to carry Natsu

Laxus: You're kidding me right? If he's in no condition to even stand he shouldn't be coming

Makarov: don't question my decision. If you won't carry him Mira will you carry Natsu

Mira: *nods* Of course Master

Makarov: before we go Erza please inform Wendy Lisana and levy that they need to watch over Layla and Ryuu

Erza: Of course master *leaves to inform them*

- at the entrance to the guild-

Makarov: okay is everyone ready to go

Erza: of course master

Natsu: *being supported by Mira* I'm all fired up

Laxus: sure

Makarov: Mira, Jellal are you ready

*They all nod*

Makarov: let's get moving *they head off towards the council*

-at the council-

Lucy: *has snuck into the council and gone into the dungeons, she smells blood, smoke and fire as well as a familiar scent* (Igneel? are you here?)

Natsu: *sniffing the air* We're close. Down this hallway and turn left

Lucy: *gets to a cell down the end. She picks the lock and the cell door opens* Igneel are you in here

*She hears laboured breathing and the room is very warm, she looks around the cell and can clearly see blood and scorch marks along the walls*

Lucy: *walks closer, she reveals herself but white magic still surrounds her body* Igneel it's me Lucy, I'm here to help you

Igneel: *opens his eyes, his vision is blurred*

Lucy: hold on I'll heal you *she gets to Igneel and places her hands on his body. White magic is sent into Igneel's body and starts healing him first restoring his eye sight*

Natsu: *as soon as Igneel opens his eyes, Natsu stumbles and almost pulls Mira down.*

Makarov: Natsu what's wrong?

Natsu: It's Igneel. He's here

Makarov: what's happening to him

Natsu: Lucy's healing him. We have to hurry

Lucy: *she starts healing the cuts and deep gashes*

Natsu: *lets go of Mira and starts running down the hallway, pushing past Erza, Laxus and Jellal*

*while Lucy is healing Igneel he glances at Lucy and notices the dragon ring on her left hand*

Igneel: (That ring...)

Lucy: (yeah it's my wedding ring)

Igneel: (Wedding ring?)

Lucy: (yeah)

Natsu: (Lucy!)

Lucy: *gets up and unpicks the locks on all the shackles* (Natsu?)

Natsu: *runs down the hallway and finally arrives at the cell, panting in the doorway* Lucy!

Lucy: *is standing next to Igneel* Natsu

Natsu: *sees Igneel and his eyes start watering* Ig... Igneel...

*The other mages appear at the cell*

Erza: *her eyes widen* so this is Igneel

Igneel: (Natsu)

Natsu: *runs straight to Igneel and falls to his knees hugging Igneel's neck crying* Igneel...

Lucy: we should get out of here before the guards come. *she focuses her magic and teleports everyone including Igneel onto the training grounds of the guild*

Lucy: *collapses to her knees from teleporting so many people as well as a dragon*

Igneel: (Natsu, I am sorry)

Jellal: *turns to Makarov* What now, master?

Natsu: *doesn't respond to Igneel, he just keeps crying into the dragon's neck. No one at the guild has seen Natsu like this, not even Lucy*

Makarov: we need to keep Igneel safe

Jellal: How do we do that? The council will no doubt hear of this

Igneel: *turns his head and nudges Natsu in the back tickling him*

Natsu: *stops crying and looks Igneel in the eye, trying not to burst into laughter*

Igneel: *nudges Natsu again and knocks Natsu onto his butt. He snickers*

Natsu: Hey!

Igneel: *motions his head towards Lucy who is on her hands and knees breathing heavily*

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* Luce! *runs over to her and kneels down next to her*

Lucy: I don't... think I'm...gonna..ever get ...used to doing that

Natsu: *helps her stand up, transferring some of his magic energy to her through their skin touching*

Lucy: *smiles* thanks Natsu

Natsu: *grins* No problem

Igneel: *watches Natsu and Lucy, smiling at the sight*

Layla: *runs out having heard something. She see's Natsu and Lucy* mama, daddy *runs to Natsu and Lucy having not noticed Igneel yet*

Igneel: (You have a child?)

Lucy: (children)

Natsu: *turns to face Igneel and smiles*

Igneel: (May I meet my grandchildren?)

Lucy: *smiles and nods* (sure) Layla where's Ryuu?

Layla: he's coming. I ran ahead

Lucy: of course you did

Natsu: *looks at the doorway to see Ryuu running towards them.* Right on cue

Ryuu: *runs outside, sees Igneel and screams*

Lucy: wait Ryuu, don't be scared

Igneel: *snorts as if he's laughing* (Reminds me of Natsu when he first saw me)

Natsu: *blushes deep red as Igneel finishes the sentence*

Lucy: *walks over to Ryuu and picks him up* Ryuu don't be scared, this is Igneel he won't hurt you

Ryuu: Igneel?

Lucy: yeah Igneel

Layla: wait, daddy does that mean that dragon is our grandpa

Natsu: *grins* Yep.

Layla: *grins. She runs to Igneel* Grandpa! *she hugs Igneel's neck*

Lucy: Ryuu would you like to meet your grandpa?

Natsu: *sees Lucy approaching with Ryuu* Is he okay?

Lucy: just a little surprised

Igneel: (Ryuu... as in 'dragon'?)

Lucy: (yeah)

Natsu: *walks up to Ryuu* Hey, buddy. He's not gonna hurt you okay? And mama and I are gonna be there the whole time

Ryuu: *looks at Natsu and slowly nods, he's still trembling slightly though*

Lucy: it's okay Ryuu *kisses him on the forehead calming him down* if you want I can summon Plue and you can hold him. Would that make you feel better

Ryuu: *nods*

Lucy: Natsu can you hold Ryuu for me

Natsu: Come here buddy. *takes Ryuu from Lucy. Ryuu holds on to Natsu's scarf and doesn't take his eyes off Lucy*

Lucy: *takes out her keys and grabs Plue's key* open gate of the Canis Minor, Nikora *Plue appears in a puff of white and pink smoke*

Plue: pun puuun

Natsu: *gently places Ryuu on the ground*

Ryuu: *walks up to Plue and lifts him up. He then walks and stands next to Lucy*

Plue: pun puuun

Lucy: are you ready to see grandpa

Ryuu: *slowly nods his head*

Lucy: *walks over with Ryuu and Natsu over to Igneel* Igneel this is Ryuu and our daughter who's hugging you is Layla

Natsu: Layla? Can you come here for a second?

Layla: *looks up* okay daddy *runs over to Natsu*

Igneel: *stretches his neck so he can get a closer look at Layla and Ryuu. He brings his head closer so he can get their scent*

Ryuu: *steps back when Igneel brings his head closer to him*

Lucy: it's alright honey, he's just smelling you

Igneel: *moves his head back away from the twins and looks at Natsu and Lucy* (You have some fine children. They will no doubt become very strong mages.)

Lucy: *smiles* (thank you)

Igneel: Hello, Layla. Hello, Ryuu. I am Igneel

Ryuu: You... You can talk?

Layla: *laughs at Ryuu's comment*

Igneel: *gives a slight chuckle, smoke coming from his nostrils* Of course I can talk, I am a great dragon after all

Lucy: *smiles*

Igneel: I was just saying to your parents that you are sure to make fine mages. As I am sure your future sibling will be as well.

Natsu: *flinches when he says the words 'future sibling'*

Mira: *runs up to the group* wait repeat that again please

Igneel: *turns his head to look at Mira, and then observes Natsu's reaction* Have I said something I shouldn't have?

Mira: why didn't you tell me Lucy was pregnant

Natsu: Uhh... well...

Layla: *looks up at Lucy* mama are you going to have a baby

Mira: come on Natsu, spill it

Lucy: yes, I'm having another baby. But that doesn't mean I'll love you any less

Natsu: *purposely talking quickly to avoid Mira's wrath* weonlyfoundoutaboutittodayandeventhenitwasbyaccide nt

Layla: yay *hugs Lucy carefully*

Ryuu: *smiles at Lucy*

Mira: *having understood everything. She squeals* your family just keeps getting bigger *goes to tackle/hug Lucy*

Natsu: *quickly jumps in the way getting the full force of the tackle*

Mira: *stands up and brushes off her dress. She glares at Natsu then walks off*

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy* You owe me for that

Lucy: uh sorry. *turns to Layla and Ryuu* we should let daddy talk to grandpa* they walk into the guild hall*

Igneel: you have done well for yourself

Natsu: *watches after Lucy, Ryuu and Layla as they enter the guild hall, a small smile on his face* Yeah

Igneel: if you don't mind me asking, how did Lucy gain the ability to use white magic

Natsu: *looks back at Igneel* I'm not too sure. She gained dragon slayer abilities through the scars you gave her. I don't know how she's able to use white magic

Igneel: I gave her those abilities to protect you and be there for you. I didn't know she would go this far

Natsu: If it weren't for her I wouldn't even be alive right now

Igneel: I can see that. *snort* I can see you are much happier

Natsu: *smiles*

Igneel: so what magic are your children able to use

Natsu: Ryuu can summon spirits like Lucy. I've started teaching Layla dragon slayer magic, but she can heal too

Igneel: so your daughter appears to have gain powers from both you and Lucy

Natsu: Yeah

Natsu: *turns to Igneel* Why did you leave?

Igneel: *exhales making smoke come out his nose* I was being tracked, I was concerned about your safety and I had no other choice than to leave you

Natsu: Why didn't you take me with you like all the other times?

Igneel: it was too dangerous

Natsu: And leaving me alone in the forest wasn't!?

Igneel: you had a better chance of surviving than if you stayed with me

Natsu: *sighs and looks down at the ground*

Igneel: Natsu I'm sorry, I only wanted to keep you safe

Natsu: I understand that... But...

Igneel: but?

Natsu: All those years I spent looking for you... you never gave me a sign that you were okay.

Igneel: I was in hiding Natsu, if I was under better circumstances I would have given you a sign

Natsu: *walks up to Igneel and wraps his arms around the dragon's neck*

Igneel: *turns his head around pulls Natsu closer into and embrace*

Natsu: Please don't leave like that again

Igneel: *exhales smoke coming out his nose* I will try Natsu

Natsu: *pulls away from Igneel and looks into his eye* You could have mentioned something about my family though

Igneel: when did you get your memories back?

Natsu: About a year before the twins were born

Igneel: I see. I didn't tell you because it was all too much for you to handle at such a young age

Natsu: I'm pretty sure the abuse was too much to handle. Those memories couldn't have done much more damage

Igneel: it may not seem like the memories could do less damage now but such traumatising event can scar a young child

Natsu: So you did what you did to help me?

Igneel: *nods*

Natsu: *his eyes start watering but he tries to hide it from Igneel*

Igneel: I can see you crying Natsu, you cannot hide that from me

Natsu: *rubs his eyes* I'm not crying

Igneel: then why are you rubbing your eyes

Natsu: *looks up at Igneel*

Igneel: *nudges Natsu in the chest and snorts*

Natsu: *smiles* I don't see you for over 10 years and when I do I feel like a child again

Igneel: is that such a bad thing

Natsu: No... I just... *his eyes suddenly widen and start flickering rapidly*

Igneel: Natsu? what's wrong?

Natsu: *falls to his knees clutching his head, scales rapidly forming on his skin*

Igneel: *nudges Natsu* Natsu?

Natsu: L...Lucy... Get... Lucy...

Igneel: (Lucy, Natsu needs your help. come immediately)

Lucy: (okay. I'm coming now)

Natsu: *starts screaming in pain as the wings forcibly grow from his back*

Lucy: *runs out of the guild to Igneel and Natsu. Shocked to see Natsu on the ground* Natsu! what's happening

Natsu: I... don't... know... rgh! *his canines start elongating as do his nails*

Lucy: *kneels down beside Natsu. she looks up at Igneel* (do you have any idea of what's happening

Igneel: This is worse than I thought

Lucy: what's happening?

Igneel: He's been Suppressing it for so long the symptoms are manifesting quickly

Lucy: is there anything I can do

Igneel: If he can keep his emotions in check he may be able to reverse it, if only temporarily

Lucy: *turns back to Natsu* Natsu you need to calm down

Natsu: *smoke starts coming from his mouth, he turns his head slightly to look at Lucy*

Lucy: *tears start pouring down her face* Natsu please, you need to calm down

Natsu: (I... I don't know... if I can)

Lucy: then maybe this will work *she grabs him by the face and kisses him passionately*

Natsu: *starts calming down, under her hand, Lucy can feel the scales on his face receding*

Lucy: *continues kissing Natsu*

Igneel: That should be enough

Lucy: *pulls back. her cheeks red and tears stain her face*

Natsu: *breathing slightly heavily, she scaling has gone down significantly, but the wings are still there*

Lucy: *covers her face with her hands* it wasn't enough

Igneel: Lucy. He is still experiencing the Draconium Arcanum. This is a natural process of the transformation

Lucy: then how do we stop it

Igneel: The spell only occurs when a powerful dragon has awakened from a long slumber. It is said to only effect those powerful enough to defeat that dragon. The effects should stop when the dragon is defeated

Lucy: *thinks hard. She's shocked* that means that Acnologia is the cause of this

Igneel: *looks at Natsu and nods sadly* It would appear so

Lucy: *looks down* I guess we'll just have to defeat Acnologia

Natsu: *tries to stand, breathing heavily* We... We need to find him first

Lucy: *helps Natsu stand up* yeah

Igneel: Until Acnologia is defeated, the transformations may occur more frequently. I suggest you both be prepared for it

Lucy: okay. Thank you Igneel

Igneel: *nods*

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy, and manages to smile slightly* I'm all fired up

Lucy: *smiles slightly* I thought so

-1 Year later-

Lucy: *wakes up to hear the cries of the baby. She gets up and walks into the bed room. She picks the pink haired baby boy up and cradles him in her arms* it's alright Akiyo, mama's here *as suggested by Natsu she starts humming the song she sang with Natsu at their reception*

Ryuu: *standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes* Mum?

Lucy: *looks up to see Ryuu* yes honey?

Ryuu: Is everything okay?

Lucy: everything's fine, your brother just woke up. You can go back to sleep

Ryuu: *yawns* Okay. *walks back to his room*

Lucy: *smiles slightly and continues humming*

Natsu: *sleeping, he rolls over and falls out of the bed, making a lot of noise*

Lucy: *hearing the noise Akiyo wakes up again. Lucy calms him down and goes into the bedroom* Natsu are you okay?

Natsu: *rubbing his head, looks up at Lucy. He still has some scales on his face and his canines are still long* Yeah. But I really do need to change that alarm clock

Lucy: I would help you up, but I'm trying to get Akiyo back to sleep

Natsu: *stands up and walks over to Lucy* Did you try the humming thing?

Lucy: *nods* yeah, but he woke up when you fell out of bed

Natsu: Can I try?

Lucy: *smiles* sure *hands Akiyo carefully over to Natsu*

Natsu: *carefully rocks Akiyo while humming. This combined with his body heat (Portable heater ftw) helps quickly put the baby to sleep*

Lucy: *smiles*

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy* (Did you want to take him back to bed?)

Lucy: (yeah) *takes Akiyo carefully from Natsu's arms and walks into the baby's room where she places Akiyo down. She tucks him in then she walks back into the bedroom and sits down on the bed*

Natsu: *sits down on the bed next to her and sighs*

Lucy: what's wrong?

Natsu: *lies down, his legs hanging off the bed and looks at Lucy* It's nothing...

Lucy: don't sigh then says it's nothing

Natsu: It's been a year... And there have been no signs

Lucy: *sighs* I know *she lies down and turns onto her side looking away from Natsu*

Natsu: I think I need to go out on a mission again.

Lucy: fine *sighs*

Natsu: *turns around and looks at Lucy* What?

Lucy: it's nothing

Natsu: Don't sigh and say it's nothing

Lucy: *sits up* it's just you've been going on missions frequently, the last one I went on was a year ago. *frowns* and I'm still kinda work up about when I was left hanging the last time

Natsu: Well...

Natsu: We could always ask Levy and Gajeel to watch the kids.

Lucy: maybe *pulls her knees to her chest and rest her head on her knees. She blows away a loose strand of hair that gets in her eye*

Natsu: *sits up and moves in front of Lucy* Okay, you've got me worried now. What's wrong

Lucy: while I was pregnant I had all these urges *grabs her head* it was so frustrating. all I could think about was freakin sex. *blushes*

Natsu: *smirks* Oh really?

Lucy: yeah really

Natsu: *gently pushes her legs down and leans in closer* We could always fix that

Lucy: *blushes* but the kids?

Natsu: They're sleeping

Lucy: *smirks* if you're up for it

Natsu: *leans in closer, climbing over Lucy and starts kissing her neck*

Lucy: *shivers with pleasure. her breaths come out slightly faster*

Natsu: *moves from kissing her neck to her chest, his arm coming up to stroke hers*

Lucy: *shivers* n..Natsu *breaths coming over unevenly*

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy, smiling* Come on Luce. I can't be the only one joining in on the fun

Lucy: *smirks evilly. She pushes Natsu down onto the bed. She sits on him and starts licking and kissing his neck. She starts nibbling on his neck*

Natsu: *rolls over so he's sitting on top of her. He lifts up the front of her shirt and starts kissing her stomach*

Lucy: *giggles and starts curling up into a ball. She tries pushing him away from her stomach. Inbetween her giggles* n..Natsu.. s..stop.. t..that .t..tickles *laughs*

Natsu: *smirks* Oh really? *he then starts kissing her stomach again, but occasionally licks it too*

Lucy: *tries pushing Natsu away while trying to scrunch up into the ball. she laughs*

Natsu: *starts kissing her on the lips, while he does this he takes his scarf and ties her hands together to stop her from squirming*

Lucy: *while kissing Natsu she tugs at the bonds, the knot not budging*

Natsu: *pulls back smirking* Nice try, princess

Lucy: *smirks* you're such a nasty dragon

Natsu: Well what do you expect? I am supposed to guard you after all. In order to stop you from trying to escape, I might have to do some persuading *starts nibbling on her neck*

Lucy: *gasps. then moans*

Natsu: *while nibbling on her neck, he starts unbuttoning her shirt*

Lucy: *arches her back making it easier for Natsu to unbutton her shirt. she moans as he nibbles on her neck*

Natsu: *finishes unbuttoning her shirt and with one hand he reaches up and unties the scarf, with his other he starts massaging her breasts*

Lucy: *leaps up and pushes Natsu down on the bed. Her breasts pressing up against Natsu's chest* you know I won't let you fondle my breasts that easily *smirks*

Natsu: *smirks* Oh realy?

Lucy: really *she sit up, still sitting on Natsu. She starts massaging her breast with one hand and tugging on her nipple with the other. She moans as she does this. as she moans she smirks at Natsu*

Natsu: *reaches up and pulls her down onto him, he reaches behind her and undoes her bra* Nin nin

Lucy: *giggles*

Natsu: *removes the bra and pulls her into a kiss, his fingers running along her back*

Lucy: *shivers and moans as she kisses Natsu*

Natsu: *pulls out of the kiss and then pushes her over and sits on top of her, smiling* What now princess? You got yourself captured again

Lucy: *smirks* maybe I want to be captured. You are one sexy dragon after all

Natsu: Well in that case... *moves his hand towards her pants*

Lucy: *twists her legs together to try and stop Natsu*

Natsu: What's wrong?

Lucy: *smirks* if you want to go down there, you're going to have convince me

Natsu: * smirks and whispers in her ear* You're a dragon slayer aren't you?

Lucy: *confused tilts her head to the side* yeah, so what? what bout it?

Natsu: *whispers* So why don't you try slaying me?

Lucy: *smirks* I won't go easy on you

Natsu: *starts nibbling on her neck* I'd expect no less

Lucy: *pushes Natsu onto the bed sitting on him. in a few swift movements Natsu's pants are off and he's lying underneath Lucy in his boxers*

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy and smirks, he makes his eyes go dragon-like* Bring it on princess

Lucy: *fakes being scared* I'm so sorry mister dragon *smirks*

Natsu: *reaches up and pulls her closer, he pulls her into a kiss*

Lucy: *while kissing, she bucks her hips into Natsu's*

Natsu: *unintentionally moans with pleasure*

Lucy: *deepens the kiss. She runs her tongue along his teeth. she bucks again*

Natsu: *pulls away from the kiss and starts nibbling on her neck*

Lucy: *moans. she reaches down and grabs at Natsu's crotch*

Natsu: *grabs her hand before it reaches his crotch* Ain't gonna be that easy princess

Lucy: but Natsuuuu! *she pouts*

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy and smiles*

Lucy: you're such a meanie *pouts*

Natsu: *sits up* And you're a tease

Lucy: what will you do for me if I let you go down there

Natsu:*starts stroking her arm*What'll you do for me is the better question?

Lucy: *her brain starts going clouded she giggles* you wanna get inside my panties *giggle and blushes*

Natsu: *concerned* Luce? You okay?

Lucy: *the cloudy effect on her brain stops* I'm fine, but like I said you wanna get inside my panties don't you *giggles*

Natsu: *makes his eyes go back to normal and places his hands on her shoulder* You sure you're okay?

Lucy: I'm fine. I really am. *starts feeling wet in between her legs*

Natsu: *sniffs the air and then smirks* You seem a little better than fine'

Lucy: *blushes*

Natsu: *pulls her into a kiss*

Lucy: *kisses him back*

Natsu: *leans forward pushing Lucy onto her back*

Lucy: *breathing heavily from the kiss*

Natsu: So, princess? What's your escape plan now?

Lucy: *smirks* who said I ever had one to begin with

Natsu: There's only one way to escape, and I'm pretty sure you know what that is

Lucy: oh, I know what you mean. you have opportunity to do it why haven't you *smirks*

Natsu: *sighs and leans backwards onto the bed*

Lucy: *sits up* what?

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy* Just trying to figure out how I got to guard such a gorgeous princess

Lucy: and I'm wondering how I got such a sexy strong dragon to guard me

Natsu: *reaches for Lucy's arm and pulls her on top of him*

Lucy: *grins. she starts kissing his neck then she starts nibbling on his neck*

Natsu: *arches his neck back and starts shivering with pleasure*

Lucy: *starts kissing down his chest trailing her fingers down his spine*

Natsu: *quivers with excitement*

Lucy: *she kisses down to the edge of his boxers*

Natsu: *he flips Lucy over and sits on her. he smirks. he move his hand in between Lucy's legs and and puts two fingers inside of her*

Lucy: *she gasps as Natsu's finger enter her body, her body quivers*

Natsu: *slowly moves his finger in and out of her which causes Lucy to buck in response*

Lucy: *she moans as Natsu moves his fingers in and out. he twists his fingers slightly making her squirm*

Natsu: *pulls his finger out and licks them* mmm, you taste just as good as last time * he moves his head in between her legs and starts licking. he first starts off slowly and lightly licks her clitoris making her moan uncontrollably*

Lucy: *moans and gasps* n..Natsu pl..please f..fuck m..me *gasps*

Natsu: *keeps licking moving his tongue deeper causing her to moan* (I'm sorry what was that princess, I didn't quite catch that, you need to speak louder)

Lucy: *arches and moans in response to Natsu licking* F..FUCK ME

Natsu: *moves his head away and licks her move clean of the liquid* that's what I thought you said *he strips off his boxers and chucks them to the side. he moves his penis inside of Lucy and shifts them both so the Natsu is lying down and Lucy is sitting on top. he bucks causing Lucy to moan in response*

Lucy: *she lifts up then slams down causing Natsu to moan. she continues to rise and slam herself down onto Natsu's penis. both moaning. a pang of heat starts in her abdomen* n..Natsu *she slams down again and moan* I..I'm gonna cum *moans*

Natsu: *bucks in synchronisation with Lucy, moaning each time he bucks and moves inside Lucy. his penis starts to throb* s..ame here luce

Lucy: *she slams down again as she does she cums as Natsu does as well sending his sperm into Lucy filling her inside. they sit there for a few minutes then Natsu rolls Lucy over and pulls out. he lays on his back panting as does Lucy*

lucy: *her face flustered she breathes heavily*

Top of Form

Natsu: -leaning on his back smiling and breathing heavily-

Lucy: *looks at natsu and smiles* that was amazing

Natsu: Why have we waited so long to do that again?

Lucy: I don't know. but it was so worth it

Natsu: -places his arm around Lucy's shoulder pulling her closer to him- Aye

Lucy: *giggles. she snuggles into natsu*

Natsu: So, princess? You still waiting for a prince to come rescue you?

Lucy: I don't need a prince, when I have a much sexier dragon right here

Natsu: -starts falling asleep leaning into Lucy-

Lucy: *smiles and leans into natsu falling asleep*

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter. Feel free to review it makes us happy to hear your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. Lucy here. After a few idea's from others both Natsu and I have decided to create a second act to our Stellar Flames story. We hope all our avid readers enjoy the upcoming chapters and continue reading and reviewing. hearing your compliments or idea's gives us inspiration. So feel free to favourite, follow and review.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-The next Day-

Lucy: *wakes up to find natsu's arm around her she smiles*

Natsu: -his eyes still closed- (Good morning)

Lucy: (good morning) *she smiles*

-They hear crying coming from the baby's room-

Natsu: -groans and turns over, covering his ears with the pillow-

Lucy: I'll check on him *gets out of the bed stark naked. she goes to the wardrobe to pull out a pink silk robe*

-Lucy walks in to the nursery to find Zeref holding the baby-

Zeref: Shhh, little one. Everything is alright

Lucy: *snarls* get away from my baby

Zeref: Now, now sister. Not so loud. You're scaring the baby and we don't want to wake up my little brother or Layla and Ryuu do we?

Lucy: natsu is already awake. now put my baby back and leave, now

Zeref: If he's awake, why isn't he here now?

Lucy: *blushes* that's none of your business.

Zeref: -carefully slides his fingers down the baby's face, the baby instantly stops crying-

Lucy: what are you doing? get away from my baby

-In what appears to be the blink of an eye, Lucy is holding the baby and Natsu (fully clothed) is standing protectively in front of Lucy, fire along his arms and smoke coming from his mouth-

Zeref: Ahh, there you are little brother

Lucy: *holding akiyo to her chest* natsu? *shocked she tries to calm akiyo down*

Natsu: -his eyes narrowed at Zeref- Lucy are you okay?

Lucy: *nods* I'm fine now that you're here

Zeref: How touching, brother. It appears that family life has made you compassionate

Natsu: What the hell are you doing here, Zeref?

Zeref: I had heard that I had a new nephew. I wanted to pay him a visit

Lucy: you're no getting anywhere near our baby

*not

-Zeref suddenly appears in between Lucy and Natsu, attempting to get close to Akiyo. Before he gets the chance, Natsu suddenly turns around and grabs Zeref, throwing him into the wall-

Natsu: Stay the fuck away from my family!

Lucy: *surrounds herself and akiyo in white magic*

Zeref: -picks himself up, dusting the flames off of his robes. His expression is emotionless when he looks at Natsu- Foolish little brother, you do not understand what the fates have planned for you, and so you fight the inevitable.

Natsu: -his eyes turn dragon and more scales appear on his skin, he starts snarling-

Lucy: what the hell does that have to do with you trying to get your hands on our baby

Zeref: I am sure you are aware sister. Even dragons need to eat

Natsu: -the flames on his arms start getting a black tinge to them which Lucy notices- That is NEVER going to happen

Lucy: you monster, you were going to sacrifice my baby to that monster

Zeref: I informed you not too long ago that there were plans in motion.

Lucy: I don't give a crap about your plans. leave my family out of it

Zeref: I think I shall start the ball rolling. -suddenly appears in front of Natsu and places his hand on his chest- Death Shockwave

Lucy: white shockwave *it rebounds zeref's attack*

Zeref: -disappears before Lucy's attack can hit him-

Lucy: *appears next to natsu. she places her hand on natsu still holding akiyo. she surrounds natsu in white magic* leave us alone

Zeref: -reappears right beside Natsu, putting an arm over his shoulder- I told you sister there are plans. -he grabs a hold of Natsu's face- Brother here has quite the part to play

*the silver in her eyes has appeared again as with the white streaks in her hair*

-As Zeref touches Natsu, the scaling starts increasing and his eyes start to flicker again-

Lucy: *sends a shockwave all throughout the room sending zeref crashing into a wall*

Lucy: *a slit has appeared in her eyes looking more dragon like* go away

Zeref: -stands up and dusts off his robes and bows slightly to Lucy- Until we meet again -he disappears-

Lucy: *collaspes to her knees still holding akiyo. she grips her head which is aching*

Natsu: -bends to Lucy's height and carefully takes Akiyo from her. He places his other hand on her forehead absorbing some of the pain-

Lucy: *looks up at natsu with her now silver eyes. her eyes have changed and look slightly more dragon like*

Natsu: -looks down at Akiyo and smiles- He's safe

Lucy: *smiles weakl* that's good

*weakly

Natsu: I'm going to go check on Layla and Ryuu. -starts to stand up-

Lucy: I'll come with you *obviously shaken by what happened*

Natsu: You okay to walk?

Lucy: yeah *stands up her legs shaking*

Natsu: -moves to the other side of Lucy and lifts her arm over his shoulders supporting her-

Lucy: *smiles slightly* thanks

Natsu: -smiling slightly he moves out of the room and goes to check on the twins-

Lucy: *holding akiyo. She follows natsu*

Lucy: *holding akiyo. She follows natsu*

Natsu: -quietly opens Layla's door. She's safe and fast asleep-

Lucy: *feels relieved that layla is safe*

Natsu: -carefully closes the dorr so he doesn't wake Layla and opens the door to Ryuu's room-

Ryuu: -sitting on the bed wide awake and trembling, he flinches when the door opens-

Lucy: ryuu whats wrong honey?

Natsu: -walks to Ryuu and sits down on the bed next to him-

Ryuu: -hugs Natsu and starts crying. Natsu hugs him back, rubbing the boy's back in an effort to calm him down-

Lucy: *sits down on the other side of the bed next to ryuu*

Natsu: It's okay, buddy. He's gone

Lucy: you're safe now

Natsu: -looks at Lucy- (I think he could sense Zeref before either of us)

Lucy: *looks at natsu* (I think so) ryuu its okay. We let him hurt you, layla or akiyo

Ryuu: -still crying into Natsu's chest, he nods his head slightly-

Natsu: Luce, maybe you should summon Plue

Lucy: okay *pulls her keys out of her robe* open gate of the canis minor, nikora *plue appears in a puff of pink and white smoke*

Plue: pun puuunn *shaking*

Ryuu: -looks at Plue and sniffles, before letting go of Natsu and pulling Plue into a hug-

Plue: puuunn *pats ryuu on the shoulder while shaking*

Natsu: -looks at Ryuu and can't even manage a smile. Lucy can tell from the look in his eyes that he's worried-

Lucy: *moves in closer pulling natsu, ryuu, plue and akiyo into a hug*

Natsu: (I'm glad I wasn't too late)

Natsu: (If I had even gotten there 30 seconds later, I don't know what would have happened to Lucy and Akiyo)

Lucy: (natsu I can hear you)

Natsu: -looks up at Lucy- (Oh, right)

Lucy: *smiles slightly*

Ryuu: -looks up at Lucy and Natsu- W-what was he doing here?

Lucy: he was after your brother

Ryuu: -looks at Akiyo in Lucy's arms-

Natsu: We're not gonna let him get any of you Ryuu. I can promise you that

Ryuu: Why would he be after us though? We haven't done anything to him. Have we?

Lucy: of course we haven't sweetie

Natsu: -gets up and starts walking out of the room- I'm gonna make sure he's still gone. I'll be back soon okay?

Lucy: okay, I'll stay here

Natsu: -leaves the room-

Ryuu: Mama? Is papa okay? He seemed mad

Lucy: he's just worried. he'll be fine just give him time

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter. Feel free to review it makes us happy to hear your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. Lucy here. After a few idea's from others both Natsu and I have decided to create a second act to our Stellar Flames story. We hope all our avid readers enjoy the upcoming chapters and continue reading and reviewing. hearing your compliments or idea's gives us inspiration. So feel free to favourite, follow and review.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-10 years later-

Natsu: -watching Layla and Ren spar- (Now Ren will throw an ice attack, and Layla will counter with a fire dragon roar)

Layla: bring it on, I'm all fired up

Ren: -smirks- Ice make Spear

Layla: *smirks* FIRE DRAGON ROAR

Ren: -dodges the attack- Water Lock

Layla: *fire surrounds her body and changes in colour to blue, evaporating the water*

Ren: Ice make warrior

Layla: *charges head on towards the ice warriors* FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST *she smashes through all the ice warriors*

Ren: Water cane

Layla: FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK *she attacks Ren evaporating the water*

Ren: -blown back into a tree by the force of the attack-

Layla: haha, take that stripper

Ren: -gets to her feet- Shut up flame brain. I'll get you next time. -storms past Layla towards the guild, passing Natsu on her way-

Layla: *looks back at Ren as she leaves grinning*

Natsu: -suddenly appears behind Layla and grabs her shoulder-

Layla: *send a flaming punch back at natsu not looking behind her*

Natsu: -smirking he catches her arm, the flames forcibly die- Nice try

Layla: *turns* dad, when did you get back

Natsu: -smirks- About the same time you challenged Ren to a fight

Layla: you saw that *grins*

Natsu: Yeah, I did. But didn't your mother tell you to stop picking fights with her

Layla: yeah. but she started it. Caleb asked me out for lunch then Ren was saying I'm not worth his time

Natsu: He asked you out for 'lunch'?

Layla: dad it's just lunch, nothing else

Natsu: -looks at her sceptically, his arms crossed-

Layla: *crosses her arm and frowns* dad come on, you weren't told off when you went out with mum.

Natsu: And what does that have to do with the current situation?

Layla: why should I go without seeing guys when you didn't have to deal with this?

Natsu: And what is that supposed to mean, young lady?

Layla: *groans* forget it *walks off*

Natsu: -grabs her arm stopping her from going anywhere- You forgetting something?

Layla: not that I can think of *tries to shake Natsu's hand off her arm*

Natsu: Are you gonna hand over your mother's amulet willingly or do I have to get it the hard way?

Layla: what are you talking about? I don't have mums amulet

Natsu: -smirks- Oh really? Then what's that around your neck?

Layla: *groans* I was gonna give it back after lunch

Natsu: So she knows you're wearing it?

Layla: *looks away* ummm, not exactly

Natsu: -holds out his hand- Come on Layla. Hand it over.

Layla: but daddddd

Natsu: No buts. Hand it over.

Layla: *groans* I can't take it of with just one hand

Natsu: -lets go of her arm-

Layla: *goes to take off the necklace but she takes off into a sprint*

Natsu: -smirks and suddenly appears in front of Layla- Nice try

Layla: gah *falls onto the ground*

Natsu: -reaches down and helps her up- Layla, just give me the necklace

Layla: *brushes off her skirt* fine *takes off the necklace and hands it to natsu. she stomps off*

Natsu: -walks into the guild and sees Lucy sitting at a table talking to Levy and Erza. He places the necklace down on the table in front of them-

Lucy: *looks at her necklace then looks at natsu* why do you have my amulet, I thought I left it at home

Natsu: You did. Layla took it

Lucy: not again *sighs*

Natsu: Yes. Again. -bends down next to Lucy and kisses her on the cheek-

Lucy: *smiles and blushes* how was the mission

Natsu: -sits down in a chair next to Lucy and rests his head on his arms, he sighs- We got to a town that looked like they could be there. Turns out it was just a random dark guild.

Lucy: well at least that's another dark guild we don't have to worry about

Natsu: I guess...

Lucy: well I'm happy you're back

Natsu: Uh huh...

Lucy: what's wrong?

Natsu: -looks up at Lucy- I just thought we'd find something, you know...

Lucy: you can't expect to find something everytime

Natsu: It's been over a year since we've found anything though

Erza: cheer up natsu, at least you didn't blow up the town

Natsu: That's true. So it was better than last time

Erza: we'll find something next time

*we'll

Natsu: -sighs-

Levy: you'll find something. you just got to have hope

Natsu: I hope so, Levy.

Gajeel: *walks up to the group* why's salamander sulking again

Natsu: -not looking at Gajeel- None of your business Needles

Gajeel: looks like your daughters flirting with that kid again

Natsu: -his body suddenly erupts in flames, the table catching fire-

Lucy: *jumps back away from the flames* natsu what was that for

Natsu: -stands up and starts towards Caleb and Layla-

Lucy: *grabs Natsu's arm* natsu what are you doing?

Natsu: I'm gonna kill him

Lucy: oh no you're not

Natsu: -looks at Lucy and pouts- But Luuuuuuuuuuuuuce

Lucy: she needs room to grow, let her meets boys

Natsu: -frowns- But, Luce

Lucy: *frowns* no buts natsu

Natsu: -sighs in defeat- Fine

Gajeel: you gonna give in that easily salamander. hey look that kid wrapped his arm around her shoulder

Natsu: -lightning starts forming around the fire-

Lucy: natsu! *frowns*

Natsu: -looks at Lucy- I just need to go over there and have a 'chat' with Caleb

Lucy: if a 'chat' is what I think it is I don't want you going over there

Natsu: -starts trying to pull his arm away from Lucy- It's just gonna be a nice little, painful chat. Nothing to worry about

Lucy: *grips tighter. she glares at natsu* if you go over there, what you do to him is nothing compared to what I'll do to you

Natsu: -pales, the fire and lightning disappearing instantly- O-okay...

Gajeel: wow, that was fucking weak of you salamander *walks off*

Natsu: -yells after Gajeel- Oi, Needles!

Gajeel: what?

Natsu: Don't forget... You have a training session with me later'

Gajeel: *flinches* ah crap

Natsu: -smirks- In fact, I wanted to start early and finish later.

Gajeel: fuck *runs off*

Natsu: -looks at Lucy- Can I please have my arm back so I can go after the poor excuse for a lightning rod?

Lucy: fine *lets go of Natsu's arm*

Natsu: -kisses her on the forehead and disappears. In the blink of an eye he's standing in front of Gajeel- Miss me Needles?

Gajeel: fuck no *walks past natsu*

Natsu: -sends a ring of fire around Gajeel, stopping him from going anywhere-

Gajeel: back off salamander. I was just messin with you

Natsu: -cracks his knuckles, and starts approaching Gajeel- That's not the kind of thing you joke about

Layla: *talking to Caleb* so I finished her off with fire dragon wing attack and she went crashing into a tree. her expression was so funny

Caleb: Oh, cool. Umm... -points over at Natsu and Gajeel- Isn't that your dad?

Layla: *face palm* oh god

Caleb: Should we go over there?

Layla: I'm not so sure about that

Caleb: Why not?

Layla: I just don't think it's a good idea to go over there, my dad's been acting weird since he got back

Caleb: What do you mean?

Layla: he's been real protective lately, I mention us going out for lunch and he started getting all weird

Caleb: -smiles- You... You mentioned we were going to lunch together to your dad?

Layla: *puts her index finger together and blushes* uh yeah

Caleb: -leans in close to her and whispers- Then maybe we should just go

Layla: *nods* yeah

Natsu: -suddenly appearing in front of Caleb and Layla-

Layla: uh dad. what's up

Natsu: Why don't you tell me?

Layla: we were just going to get a drink

Natsu: -raises an eyebrow- Oh really?

Layla: yes really *frowns*

Caleb: Yeah, Natsu. We were just gonna get a drink

Natsu: -narrows his eyes at Caleb, he starts quietly snarling-

Lucy: *walks up to the group* (natsu what do you think you're doing) *taps on his shoulder*

Caleb: Easy, Natsu. Nothing's going to happen

Lucy: *grabs natsu by the head and makes him look at her* what did I tell you before? *frowns*

Layla: *whispers to Caleb* let's get out of here while my dad's distracted

Caleb: -nods and walks away with Layla-

Natsu: What?

Lucy: I told you to leave them alone

Natsu: -defensively- I wasn't gonna do anything!

Lucy: oh really? then why were you snarling

Natsu: -averts his eyes from her face blushing- I wasn't snarling

Lucy: yes you were

Natsu: No I wasn't

Lucy: I clearly heard you snarl, and don't tell me I'm hearing things *point to her ear with her free hand* dragon slayer hearing remember

Natsu: Luce... She's my baby girl

Lucy: you don't think I already know that, she's my baby girl too

Natsu: -looks at Lucy- I just don't want her to get hurt

Lucy: neither do I, but she needs room to grow

Natsu: -pulls Lucy's hand from his face- Fine. But if he hurts her, I'll kill him. -he walks past Lucy back into the guild hall, putting out the ring of fire still surrounding Gajeel-

Lucy: *sighs* trying to stop him tearing the throats out of any boy who glances at Layla is tiring

-Back in the guild hall-

Lucy: *finally gets the chance to talk to natsu* hey natsu, there's something I want to show you

Natsu: -turns to look at Lucy- What is it?

Lucy: *grabs Natsu's hand* come with me *takes natsu to a private room where she locks the door*

Natsu: Umm... Luce? What are you doing?

Lucy: I said I want to show you something *she takes off the coat she is wearing. she's wearing a really short black dress with a low back. the dress reveals her chest.* what do you think of my new dress?

Natsu: -looks at the dress and blushes slightly- You... you look great

Lucy: *crosses her arm underneath her bust revealing more of her chest* is that all you have to say?

Natsu: Umm... -blushes a deeper shade of red-

Lucy: fine if you have nothing better to say I'll just put my coat back on *starts putting the coat back on*

Natsu: -grabs the coat before she can put it on- What are you doing, princess?

Lucy: I thought you didn't like what you saw, so I'm putting my coat back on

Natsu: -grabs her chin and makes her look at him- I never said I didn't like it

Lucy: oh really?

Natsu: -nods-

Lucy: if you like what you see then you need to show me. I don't really see what all the fuss is about

Natsu: Luce...

Lucy: what?

Natsu: -moves his other hand from the jacket, stroking her back-

Lucy: *shivers. she leans forward and kisses natsu*

Natsu: -deepens the kiss, he pushes her up against the nearest wall-

Lucy: *gasps as she's pinned to the wall. she kisses natsu again*

Natsu: -moves his lips to her neck-

Lucy: *starts unbuttoning Natsu's jacket*

Natsu: -grabs her hands- L-Luce... s-stop...

Lucy: but whyyyyy

Natsu: -looks away- I thought I heard...

Lucy: *keeps unbuttoning his shirt*

Natsu: -looks down at Lucy- Luce...

Lucy: whatttt *whining tone*

Natsu: I seriously think I heard something...

Lucy: *pushes natsu onto the ground and starts unbuttoning his jacket* I'm sure it was nothing *smirks*

Natsu: -turns so he's sitting on top of her, his jacket coming off in the process-\

Lucy: *breathing quickly*

Natsu: -breathing quickly- Luce, I'm serious. I think I heard something.

Lucy: *groans* It could be anything

Lucy: it doesn't mean that something bad going to happen

Natsu: -looks away from Lucy-

Lucy: *pulls natsu into a kiss while he's not looking*

-The door suddenly slams open, revealing Mira-

Mira: -sees what's happening between Natsu and Lucy and immediately covers her eyes- Eek! Sorry!

Lucy: *moves away from natsu* what's wrong mira *fixes up her dress*

Mira: Oh, right. It's the guild... It's being attacked

Natsu: -looks at Luce with a serious expression- (I told you I heard something) -gets up and runs past Mira and out the door-

Lucy: *runs after natsu*

-they run down stairs into the main guild hall-

Natsu: Shit. FIRE DRAGON ROAR -the attack takes out a group of mages that have surrounded Levy and Lisana-

Levy: *breathing heavily* thanks natsu

Natsu: What the hell happened? Everything was fine a few minutes ago

Levy: several dark guilds ambushed the guild

Natsu: Damn. Where are Ryuu, Layla and Akiyo?

Lisana: we told Ryuu to take Akiyo home where it's safe. and Layla is over there *points to Layla and Caleb fighting a group of dark mages*

Natsu: Okay. You guys go find any one who's an S class mage and help them.

Caleb: -standing in front of Layla as a dark mage is about to send an attack at them-

Natsu: -suddenly appears in front of Caleb and throws the dark mage through a wall-

Layla: dad!

Natsu: -fire forms around his arms as well as lightning- Caleb, I'm trusting you to protect Layla. Get her out of here

Layla: *shocked at the sight of the lightning* dad since when could you do that. and what do you mean protect, I can fight too

Natsu: -turns back to Layla, his eyes dragon like and the scales formed again- Layla Dragneel, don't argue with me! Just go!

Layla: fine. but be careful *runs off*

Natsu: -is quickly surrounded by a large group of dark mages-

Lucy: *teleports to Natsu's location*

Natsu: (Get down) CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING LIGHTNING BLADE!

Lucy: *ducks down*

-the attack takes out the mages surrounding them as well as a few more scattered around the guild hall-

Natsu: -panting, more scales start appearing on his body and his canines and nails are elongating- I've never had to make it that big before

Lucy: *places a hand on his shoulder* take it easy, I'm here to help

Natsu: Ryuu and Akiyo are safe at home. Layla's with Caleb.

Lucy: that's good, at least they're safe

-A large roar is heard, and the whole guild itself shakes-

Natsu: Shit

Lucy: *grabs onto a nearby table to steady herself* he's here

Natsu: -runs outside the guild hall and to the training grounds where he can see Acnologia already destroying the town-

Lucy: *runs after natsu*

Natsu: We have to end this. Now. -the wings start growing from his back-

Lucy: yeah *starts clowing white her eyes goe silver and white streaks appear in her hair*

Zeref: It is time

Natsu: -suddenly appears in front of Zeref and knocks him into a tree- Yeah. It's time to kick your ass and end this

Zeref: -picks himself up and sends a blast of pure black energy straight through Natsu-

Lucy: NATSU!

Zeref: -looks at Lucy- I must say sister, you certainly know how to dress for the occasion

Lucy: shut the fuck up *snarls*

-A blast of fire hits Zeref and knocks him to the ground-

Natsu: -panting and clutching his side- I've already told you to fucking leave my wife alone

Lucy: *runs to natsu and helps him stand* are you okay?

Natsu: -removes his hand, black veins appearing on the skin where the attack hit- I'll be fine.

Zeref: -stands, the attack didn't even phase him- Foolish little brother. You are clearly too weak to be able to stand a chance against me, much less Acnologia

Lucy: natsu may not be able to fight. but I can

Natsu: (Lucy. Let me handle this.)

Lucy: (but you're hurt)

Natsu: -looks at Lucy and smiles- (I'll be fine)

Lucy: (okay. just be careful)

Natsu: -closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, his body is now completely covered in scales-

Zeref: Interesting. But futile.

Natsu: -opens his eyes and looks at Zeref. His eyes are emotionless and it's almost as if he's a completely diffeRent person- This is the end for you. And for that beast you serve.

Zeref: the chances of you taking me down are highly unlikely. as for fighting Acnologia, you don't have a chance at all of winning

Natsu: -smoke starts coming from his mouth- You seem to be hard of hearing these days brother. -appears behind Zeref- FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST

Zeref: death wave *the shockwave puts out the flames and sends natsu crashing into a tree*

Natsu: -gets to his feet, panting slightly-

Zeref: *swipes his arms in a circular motion* repentance *the vertical explosion send natsu into the air and crashin into the trees creating a massive crater*

*crashing

Natsu: -shakily gets to his feet, panting- FIRE DRAGON ROAR

Zeref: *dodges out of the way and aims at Lucy* death orb

Natsu: -just before the attack is about to hit Lucy, Natsu appears in front of her, taking the full force of the attack-

Lucy: *stands there shocked*

Zeref: sister has made you weak brother

Natsu: -collapses to his knees-

Lucy: natsu *holds natsu up*

Natsu: -looks up at Lucy and manages to weakly smile-

Lucy: *tears form in her eyes*

Natsu: -forces himself to stand and turns around to face Zeref- I told you that your time has come. And I meant it. -lightning crackles around Natsu- LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON ROAR

Zeref: *blocks the attack with death magic*

Natsu: -suddenly grabs Zeref and flies into the sky panting heavily- Any last requests before I drop you?

Zeref: *smirks* how would you like to die, slowly or quickly

Natsu: -smirks- Cocky bastard aren't ya?

Zeref: Not cocky, merely confident

Natsu: That confidence is gonna get you killed

Zeref: under estimating me will get you killed brother *they hear a roar echo through the sky*

Natsu: -looks around-

*Acnologia swoops in knocking natsu, making him drop Zeref. Acnologia catches Zeref and he now stands of the dragon's back*

Natsu: -panting heavily, he now has a massive bleeding gash across his chest-

Zeref: as I said before, do not under estimate me brother, it will get you killed eventually

Natsu: That's cheap using a dragon to fight for you.

Zeref: it isn't fighting for me, it is merely protecting me. just as sister protects you and vice versa

Natsu: -tries to engulf his fists in fire, but the injuries he received from Acnologia seem to have drained all his magical energy- W-what?

*Acnologia swings its tail grabbing natsu around the neck*

Natsu: -grabs at Acnologia's tail, trying to escape-

Zeref: it is useless brother. you will die here, as was planned years ago

Natsu: -Acnologia increases its grip on his neck, preventing him from even screaming in pain, the gash on his chest is still bleeding badly-

-Several members of Fairy Tail exit the guild and are shocked and devastated at the sight before them-

Zeref: *a dark pulsing ball of pure death magic starts to form in his hand* these will be your last moments. *he fires the death magic into natsu, the beam firing straight through his chest*

Lucy: *stares up at the incident with wide eyes and in shock*

Zeref: -looks below and sees the guild has gathered- Observe, Fairy Tail. The mage that you put so much faith in has been defeated by the power of Acnologia. You are finished

Lucy: *shocked* no, *shakes her head* no natsu can't be dead. he just can't be *tears pour down her face*

Zeref: -sighs- Oh sister. Poor, poor naive sister. I told you that the plans were still in motion. You chose to ignore my warnings

Lucy: no, he can't be dead, he just can't be *white magic surrounds her body, scales start forming on her body, her eyes go dragon like and her nails turn into claws* NOOOOO! *she roars*

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter. Feel free to review it makes us happy to hear your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone. Lucy here. After a few idea's from others both Natsu and I have decided to create a second act to our Stellar Flames story. We hope all our avid readers enjoy the upcoming chapters and continue reading and reviewing. hearing your compliments or idea's gives us inspiration. So feel free to favourite, follow and review.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Zeref: *a dark pulsing ball of pure death magic starts to form in his hand* these will be your last moments. *he fires the death magic into Natsu, the beam firing straight through his chest*

Lucy: *stares up at the incident with wide eyes and in shock*

Zeref: *looks below and sees the guild has gathered* Observe, Fairy Tail. The mage that you put so much faith in has been defeated by the power of Acnologia. You are finished

Lucy: *shocked* no, *shakes her head* no Natsu can't be dead. he just can't be *tears pour down her face*

Zeref: *sighs* Oh sister. Poor, poor naive sister. I told you that the plans were still in motion. You chose to ignore my warnings

Lucy: no, he can't be dead, he just can't be *white magic surrounds her body, scales start forming on her body, her eyes go dragon like and her nails turn into claws* NOOOOO! *she roars*

Zeref: Here, Acnologia. Would you like a snack before your main meal? *Acnologia moves Natsu's body closer to it's mouth*

Lucy starts glowing so bright her body isn't visible. Her body grows in size taking the shape of a dragon

Layla: *feels Lucy's magic she runs towards the location* w..what's happening?

Zeref: *looks at Lucy and pales slightly* Well... This is interesting... *disappears in a cloud of black magic*

-Acnologia, sensing a threat discards Natsu's body. It throws him towards the guild members-

The white light fades and reveals a white dragon. Lucy spreads her wings and flies into the air. She moves in front of Acnologia

Layla: *catches Natsu's body* dad? *she pales*

-Natsu's body has a hole straight through his chest and the gash is no longer bleeding. His eyes are open and lifeless and there is bruising around his neck from Acnologia's grip-

Caleb sees Natsu's body and places a hand on Layla's shoulder to try and comfort her

Layla: *tears pour down her face* no, why did it have to be dad *cries into Natsu's corpse*

Gray: *looks at Natsu's corpse* You've got to be kidding me. Natsu can't be...

Gajeel; *walks up to Layla* what the fuck, how can Natsu be dead

Layla ignores Gajeel's comment and continues crying

Lisana bends down next to Layla and starts crying

Lucy roars. It echoes over the area

Zeref: *suddenly appearing next to Layla* It was his destiny, my dear niece. There was nothing that could prevent it

Layla: *places Natsu's body down and in one swift movement she has Zeref by the throat* don't you dare saying a fucking thing about my dad

Zeref: I see you are just as much of a fool as he was

Layla *snarls* dad wasn't the fool, you're the fucking fool for messing with my family *she punches Zeref in the stomach with a flaming blue fist*

Zeref: *catches her fist and uses death magic to douse the flames* If my little brother couldn't defeat me, what hope do you have?

Zeref: *turns to the entire Guild* Your only hope of defeating me is now lying over there *points at Natsu's corpse* Dead. You can either surrender, or perish

Layla focuses, white flames engulf her hands burning Zeref's hand

Zeref: *looks at Layla and let's go of her hand* I wouldn't underestimate me. That's what got your father killed

Layla: I would do the same if I were you. Don't think I'm weak just because I'm a girl

Zeref: *smirks* Well then, let's see how you do against your father

Layla: what the hell are you talking about?

Zeref disappears and reappears next to Natsu. He places his hand on Natsu's head and quietly mutters a spell, death magic coursing into Natsu's corpse

Layla: get away from my dad *goes to attack Zeref*

Zeref looks up at Layla and smirks before disappearing

Layla: *looks around* come back here. You're a fucking chicken if you run away from battles *snarls*

Lisana: N-Natsu?

Natsu's corpse starts moving and stands on its own

Layla: *looks at Natsu's corpse* what the hell is going on here

Fire engulfs Natsu's hand and he starts walking towards Layla

Layla: *just stands there. Tears in her eyes* dad? is that really you?

Gray: Layla! Get away from it! That's not Natsu

Natsu: Fire Dragon Iron Fist *It's voice is emotionless as he sends the attack towards Layla*

Layla: FIR DRAGON ROAR *send the attack directly at Natsu. She jumps back*

Natsu holds out his hand and absorbs the fire

Gajeel: Get the fuck out of there pinky!

Fire and lightning start forming along his arms, the flames have a blackish tinge to them

Layla: *backs away terrified* this, this can't be happening

Zeref: -appears behind Natsu and laughs- Oh but it is. Clearly your father never mentioned how beneficial death magic can be to the right user

Layla: what are you talking about

Zeref: Oh? He never told you? Your father was once able to use death magic

Layla: you're lying

Zeref: Now why would I lie about that? Our side of the family has a natural talent for it

Layla: dad would never use such horrible magic.

Zeref: Oh really? Then maybe the rest of your guild would like to tell you that he HAS in fact killed people with it

Layla: *turns to the guild* tell me he's lying. He has to be lying. Dad would never do that to anyone

Gray hesitantly looks at Makarov

Layla: *drops to her knees with tears in her eyes* it can't be true

Makarov: *sighs* Layla... You have to understand... When we discovered this about your father... We couldn't have done anything to change what happened

Layla: but why dad. Why must everyone target dad. He never did anything intentionally

Zeref: *appears next to Layla and whispers in her ear* For all you know, he enjoyed it

Layla: *covers her ears* no, it can't be true.

-Layla starts remembering something Natsu said-

Natsu: Layla, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while... I'm not sure how to say it though. *he grins* I'll tell you what, I'll tell you when you master your magic okay?

Layla: (so that's what he meant) *she stands up. White and orange flames engulf her arms, spark of electricity come of the fire*

Zeref: Hmm? You still wish to fight?

Layla: I'm going to stop you. For messing with my family I'm going to fucking kill you *looks up at Zeref with pure hatred in her eyes*

Zeref: *sighs* Very well. -snaps his fingers and the scales start reforming on Natsu's corpse-

Ryuu and Akiyo walks into the area

Ryuu: *sees Natsu's corpse* D-dad?

Akiyo:*see's Natsu and sense's something wrong. He runs to Natsu* DADDY! *hugs Natsu's corpse*

Natsu's corpse starts glowing a bright white, and as soon as the light dies down it falls limp to the ground

Akiyo: *knowing something was wrong. Tears pour out his eyes* daddy

A roar echoes in the sky as Lucy fire's a breath attack at Acnologia

Ryuu: *walks up to Akiyo and pulls him away* Come on, bro. It's not safe here

Akiyo: *nods sadly* okay

Ryuu walks up to Layla and holds his hand out for her

Layla takes Ryuu's hand

Acnologia sends a blast of death magic straight at Lucy. She creates a barrier of white magic blocks the attack, then teleports behind Acnologia and slashes at its wings ripping through the skin. Acnologia roars and slashes at Lucy. She teleports out of the way then smashes her tail into Acnologia's face sending it crashing to the ground.

Acnologia: (So... It appears that you may give me a challenge)

Lucy: *roars* (what is that supposed to mean. I'll fucking kill you for what you've done)

Acnologia: (I was not the one that killed the dragon slayer)

Lucy: (but you assisted in his death)

Acnologia: (And your point is? A boy like that could never have survived the transformation. I did you and him a favour)

Lucy: (that was not a favour. by doing that you've brought about your end much sooner) *she roars sending a breath attack at Acnologia. The white magic searing through its skin and scales*

Acnologia: *roars and swipes at Lucy with its claws* (You foolish girl.)

Lucy: *teleports behind Acnologia. Dodging its attack and swiping at it with a flaming white claw, gouging into its flack* (you are the one who is foolish.)*snarls and moves out of range*

Acnologia: (If you refuse to fight honourably, I shall have to resort to the same thing) *turns its head towards the guild and starts preparing for an attack*

Lucy: *moves in front of the guild, she creates a giant barrier over the guild and herself. She snarls* (if you attack Fairy Tail or any of my friends and family. I will kill you slowly and painfully)

Acnologia: *slams into her and pins her to the ground before she can react, its talons digging into her flesh* (You think you can defeat the dragon king?!)

Lucy: *winces as Acnologia's claws dig into her flesh* (you have no right to call yourself king of the dragons. You're a merciless killer who brings a bad name to dragons. I will defeat you) *sends a shockwave of white magic sending Acnologia into the air and stuns him. Lucy flies into the sky*

Acnologia: (What makes you so sure? Many have tried over the years. Those foolish dragon slayers all succumbed to the curse of the Draconium Arcanum and lost themselves completely. None are more worthy of the title of Dragon King than myself)

Lucy: (that's where you're wrong. Natsu was able to control himself for 6 years straight. And you only gained your title by killing other dragons and threatening them)

Acnologia: *starts snarling* (How dare you!?)

Lucy: *starts snarling* (how dare I? How dare you help the asshole who killed my husband and threaten my family. I will never forgive you or Zeref for what you have done)

Acnologia: *snorts* (You are truly foolish. I am merely following my role that the fates have prescribed. That fool of a dragon slayer's part should have ended long ago)

Lucy: (fate can always be changed. And following what you think will happen is a form of being controlled. You are being controlled by your own fate, you are the one who is weak, you are the one who cannot make a single decision without it impacting on 'fate')

Acnologia disappears from Lucy's sight and sends a blast of pure death magic straight through her wings, making them useless and unable to sustain flight

Lucy snarls as she gets up off of the ground

Acnologia: *tackles her to the ground and pins her down again* (Let me ask you a question. How long do you think that boy could have kept himself in check? For all you know he was barely managing it and at times he lost control and attacked people. I'll bet he even enjoyed it)

Lucy: (he was struggling I'll admit that, but he never once enjoyed hurting people.) *smokes pours out her mouth*

Acnologia: (And you know this for a fact?)

Lucy: (he told me himself)

Acnologia: *chuckles* (And you believed that?)

Lucy: (of course I do)

Acnologia: *increases its grip on Lucy. Its talons cutting deeply into the skin as it charges an attack* (You are a fool. And now you shall die)

Lucy: *winces* (that is where you're are wrong) *before Acnologia has the chance to react she fires a beam of pure white magic directly in Acnologia's face*

Acnologia its body falls to the ground, killed instantly from the attack

Lucy gets up and walks over to Natsu and the others. Her wings heal slowly

Ryuu: *looks up at Lucy* Mum... Is dad really?

Lucy: I'm sorry sweetie. But I'll make everything better again. *she stands in front of Natsu, she's breaths a fine mist of Natsu that shimmers. Once Natsu's body is touched by the mist his body starts to glow and the hole in his chest heals over. He then starts breathing again*

Lisana: Why... Why isn't he waking up?

Lucy: *breathing heavily* I'm..n..not sure *she starts glowing which shocks everyone*

Ryuu: Mum!?

Lucy returns to normal and collapse to the ground. She is now wearing a thigh length white scale strapless dress

Gray: *catches her before she hits the ground* I got ya Luce

Levy: what just happened?

Lisana looks up at Lucy and smiles slightly, Natsu's head is resting in her lap

Makarov: It would appear that Lucy defeated Acnologia. *looks at Natsu* And we have one of our nakama back

Layla: will mum and dad be alright?

Makarov: *looks at Layla sadly* I'm sorry my dear, but it is too soon to tell

Layla looks down. Tears pouring from her eyes.

Ryuu: *puts his hand on Layla's shoulder* It'll be okay sis. Mum and dad are the strongest mages we know

Layla: *looks at ryuu* yeah you're right

Mira: *turns to Gajeel and Gray* Help me get them to the infirmary. And please be careful.

Gajeel: sure *moves to pick Natsu up*

Gray nods and carefully changes his hold on Lucy to damsel style

Soldier: Not so fast. We have been ordered to take Fairy Tails white and fire dragon slayers into custody.

Gajeel: why the fuck do you need salamander and bunny girl

Soldier: That does not concern you. You shall relinquish them to us now.

Erza: we will not hand over our nakama

Natsu's hand twitches slightly, Lisana notices

Lisana: Natsu?

Soldier: We have orders from the council. I would highly suggest you hand them over

Erza: how do we know that the council won't put our friends lives at risk again

Soldier: I assure you the council have no such intentions. They merely wish to question the two dragon slayers involved in the defeat of Acnologia

Ryuu: *walks over to Lisana with Layla and Akiyo* Is everything okay with dad?

Lisana: he seems to be waking up

Ryuu: *looks at Layla and smiles* I told you

Layla: *smiles slightly* yeah

Soldier: We will not ask again. Hand over the fire and white dragon slayers

Erza looks at Makarov

Gray: Gramps, you can't be considering handing Natsu and Lucy over to them

Makarov: *to the soldier* Allow me to discuss this with my guild

Soldier: Unfortunately for you Guild Master Makarov, this decision has already been made. You are ordered by the council to hand over Natsu and Lucy Dragneel

Layla: but master, you're not really going to hand mum and dad over are you? They didn't do this intentionally

Soldier: It would best to keep your mages under control, Makarov. We have been given permission to use force if necessary

Natsu small black veins start appearing along his skin, his body temperature starts dropping

Lisana: *shocked by what's happening to Natsu* master, something's wrong

Makarov: What is it Lisana?

Lisana: look at Natsu

Akiyo: *crying, he runs up to Natsu* Daddy!

Layla: *tears in her eyes* Akiyo you were supposed to stay inside

Makarov: *looks at Mira* Any idea as to what's happening?

Mira: I'm not exactly sure

Gray: Could it be a side effect from what Zeref did earlier?

Mira: most likely

The Soldier signals to the other soldiers who approach to get Natsu and Lucy

Layla: *stands in front of Natsu and Lucy* stay away from my mum and dad

Soldier: We have our orders. Stand aside or suffer the consequences

Layla hesitates but steps aside

-A small group of soldiers approach Natsu and Lisana-

Soldier: Hand over the fire dragon slayer

Tear pour from Lisana's eyes. She hugs Natsu before she hands him over

Akiyo: *grabs onto Natsu's scarf, pulling it loose from his neck* Daddy! No!

Layla: Akiyo, please stop it. *she wipes away the tears that keep flowing*

Akiyo: But, daddy's hurt... He needs Mira and mama to get better...

Layla: *looks at the soldiers* what do you plan on doing with my mum and dad's injuries

Soldier: *smirks* They shall receive medical attention when the appropriate time comes.

Mira: *frowns* and the time is now.

Mira: they are in a serious condition. They need medical treatment immediately

Soldier: That is not for you to decide. The decision shall be made by the council

Layla: do you promise you'll provide medical treatment for my mum and dad

Soldier: *walks up to Natsu and places him in magic sealing handcuffs* As I said before, that is a decision for the council

Layla: (the council can get screwed for all I care) *frowns*

Gajeel: who gives a fuck what the council thinks. Salamander and bunny girl are in real bad shape, it would be inhuman to leave them like this

Soldier: The fire dragon slayer and white dragon slayer shall be dealt with according to their actions

Gray: They defeated Acnologia and they have to be dealt with? You make that sound like a bad thing

Gajeel: yeah, that don't seem right to me. Bunny girl kicked that dragon's fucking ass and you want to 'deal' with her. The council is seriously fucked up

Soldier: *turns to the group carrying Natsu* Take him back to the cell. Someone will deal with him there

The group of soldiers nod as they carry Natsu away

Soldier: *turns to the guild* You would be wise to remember who your superiors are. *signals to the group who are carrying Lucy*

Erza: You're going to put them in cells? They haven't done anything to merit that! Master, do something!

Master watches the soldiers carry Natsu and Lucy away

Layla: *drops to her knees, tears in her eyes* why is it always mum and dad

Lisana places her hand on Layla's shoulder

Layla: they never meant to do any of this

Akiyo is still holding Natsu's scarf, he walks to Layla and starts crying

Layla: *hugs Akiyo. She wipes away her tears and puts on a brave face for Akiyo* mum and dad will be okay, they're strong. They took down Acnologia without any help.

Ryuu: *kneels down and hugs them both* They're two of the strongest mages ever. They'll be fine

Makarov: *to Mira* Do you think we should tell them everything? About Lucy? And about Natsu?

Mira: we should leave that responsibility to Natsu and Lucy

Makarov: *nods* Very well. I am going to have to ask you to take care of them

Mira: *nods* of course master

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter. Feel free to review it makes us happy to hear your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone. Lucy here. After a few idea's from others both Natsu and I have decided to create a second act to our Stellar Flames story. We hope all our avid readers enjoy the upcoming chapters and continue reading and reviewing. hearing your compliments or idea's gives us inspiration. So feel free to favourite, follow and review.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-At the council-

The Soldiers walk into the council carrying Natsu and Lucy

Soldier: Sir, we brought them as you requested

C.M: good work. Take the fire dragon slayer to a cell, and the white dragon slayer to the medic lab.

Soldier: *nods* You heard the councilman

The Soldiers carry Natsu and Lucy away

-With Lucy-

The Soldiers carry Lucy into the medic lab

Medic: Ahh, so this is the new white dragon slayer we've heard so much about

Soldier: yes sir.

Medic: *grabs a syringe and injects the liquid into Lucy. It wakes her up instantly* There we go

Lucy: *looks around, her vision still blurry* huh? where am I?

Medic: I shall have to observe the fire dragon slayer as well, but at a later time. *turns to the Soldier* Be sure to 'take care' of him until then

Soldier: of course sir *walks out of the room*

Medic: *turns to Lucy* Ahh, welcome back Mrs Dragneel. How are you feeling?

Lucy: *clutches her head* I'll feel like crap

Medic: Ahh yes. That is to be expected

Lucy: what do you mean?

Medic: Turning into a dragon, defeating Acnologia and bringing someone back from the dead is no small feat

Lucy: *shocked* how did you know what happened?

Medic: The council have methods in place to constantly observe the mages they govern. Naturally, they observed your fight

Lucy: okay, I can understand that. *looks around* but why am I here?

Medic: You have been brought here for questioning and so that the council can understand your abilities. The fire dragon slayer has been brought here for evidence

Lucy: is it really necessary to understand my abilities? There are plenty of other mages of which the council has no idea of what they are capable off. Why must I be singled out?

Medic: Your type of magic has not been seen for centuries. The last documented mage with the ability to bring the dead back to fwas at least 400 years ago

Lucy: and what do you plan on doing once you know about my abilities

Medic: Unfortunately, that is something the council has decided to not tell me. *starts cleaning the wounds she received from Acnologia* I am merely here to see that you are ready and fit for questioning

Lucy winces as the medic cleans her wounds

Medic: You seem to be in a better condition than your husband

Lucy: what are you talking about

Medic: He was still unconscious when they brought him in. The council also sealed his magic. From what I know about dragon slayers, it is their magic that allows them to heal as quickly as they do

Lucy: if your theory is true, then the council has slowed his recovery. *frowns*

Medic: I know. But you should be aware, when they brought him in he looked very close to death

Lucy: *shocked* are you sure?

Medic: *nods* I have been a medic for many years. I know what that looks like all too well unfortunately.

Lucy: then I need to help him

Medic: He will no doubt be brought in when the council questions you

Lucy: and how long do you think that will be?

Medic: Maybe a day or two. The council still have to deal with the aftermath of Acnologia's attack

Lucy: okay

Medic: If you like, I shall escort you to the cell he's being kept in after your wounds are seen to

Lucy: thank you

After her wounds have been bandaged, the Medic takes Lucy down to the cells where Natsu is being held

Medic: *stops at the cell where Natsu was held all those years ago* Here we are

Lucy: *walks up to the bars with bare feet and looks inside* (Natsu, it's me Lucy)

Medic: I shall see if I can get a guard to let you inside

The medic leaves and returns with a guard shortly after

Lucy: thank you

Guard: I can give you five minutes, no longer. *opens the door to the cell*

Lucy: thank you *walks inside and kneels down next to Natsu* (Natsu, it's me Lucy. can you hear me)

Natsu's breathing is slightly heavy and his eyes are still closed. The black veins have spread further and his body temperature is even lower

Lucy: *places her hands on Natsu, a faint glow surrounds her hands as she heals Natsu*

Natsu's hand twitches slightly

Lucy: (Natsu?)

Natsu: (L...Lu...cy...?)

Lucy: (yeah, it's me Lucy)

Natsu opens his eyes slightly, the colour in them is faded to the point where they almost look white

Lucy is shocked. Tears pour from her eyes

Natsu: (Wh... Where are... you?)

Lucy: *places a hand on Natsu's hand* (I'm right here with you)

Natsu: *turns his head slightly towards her* (did... did we win?)

Lucy: (yeah. we don't have to deal with acnologia anymore)

Natsu smiles slightly

Guard: Your time's up.

Lucy: *turns to the guard* already? it can't have been 5 minutes already

Guard: I'm sorry. But you have to leave

Lucy: okay. (I'm sorry Natsu but I have to go. I'll come back as soon as possible) *she gets up as she does Natsu's hand brushes against her scale dress*

Natsu: *closes his eyes again*

Medic: I am sorry, but I told you he was in bad shape

Lucy: *walks out of the cell with tears in her eyes* I didn't think it was that bad

Medic: Did anything happen to him when he died? That may explain what is happening

Lucy: Zeref used his death magic to control Natsu's body even after death

Medic: I have not heard of that happening before. But I shall see what I can find

Lucy: okay

-A few days later-

Lucy: *to the medic* when will I get to see Natsu again

Medic: I am having him brought in here shortly so I can examine him and tend to his condition. You are more than welcome to stay

Lucy: okay

The door opens and a group of guards bring Natsu in and dump him on the stretcher. His body is covered in bruises and shallow cuts

Lucy: *shocked* what happened *glares at the medic and the guard* what did you do?

Guard: He was interrogated by a mage in order to determine what happened during the battle. The injuries were received when he resisted the mind reading magic

Medic: You fool. If he is in no condition to even open his eyes why would you put him through an interrogation?

Lucy: you didn't need to do that. *walks over to Natsu and places a hand on Natsu's arm. She looks at the guard* you're a monster for letting this happen

Guard: I was merely following orders, it was not my decision. *turns around and leaves the room

The medic goes to the medical cabinet and returns with bandages and antiseptic

Lucy: I can't believe they did this to him *tears gather in her eyes*

Medic: *looks at Lucy and places a hand on her shoulder* We can get him better. Don't you have a family to return home to?

Lucy: *looks at the medic* yeah, we have two sons and a daughter

Medic: *smiles* Then lets get him better so you can both return to them

Lucy: *nods* yeah

The Medic starts carefully tending to Natsu's wounds. Natsu flinches as soon as the antiseptic touches his skin

Lucy: (Natsu everything's going to be okay, your wounds are being cleaned)

Medic: There we go. Now we just need to bandage him up.

Lucy: is there anything I can do

Medic: You can help sit him up. I'm going to need to bandage his torso

Lucy: okay *carefully sits Natsu up*

Natsu winces and opens his eyes slightly, they are still the same colour as they were a few days ago

Lucy: Natsu, it's me Lucy.

Natsu: (Is... is it... really you?)

Lucy: (yeah. it's really me)

Medic: How is he?

Lucy: I'll ask him (how are you feeling?)

Natsu: (Like crap)

Lucy: he says he feels like crap

Medic: That is to be expected.

Natsu: (Why... is it so... dark?)

Lucy: (are you able to see?)

Natsu: (Everything's... black)

Lucy: he says everything black. He can't see anything other than that

Medic: Natsu? Are you able to tell how many people other than you are in the room?

Natsu: (Who... is that?)

Lucy: (he's the medic. Don't worry he's helping me tend to your wounds)

Natsu: *sniffs the air* (There's you... me... the medic... and someone's going to walk in the room soon)

Lucy: *turns to look at the door* someone's here

Shortly afterwards, a lab technician walks into the room gathers some medical supplies and then leaves again

Medic: *looks at Lucy* Did he get it right?

Lucy: *nods* yes he did

Medic: Well it appears only his vision's been affected

Lucy: what should we do?

Medic: I'm not sure there's anything we can do unfortunately. This may be permanent

Lucy: *shocked* are you sure.

Medic: I am sorry Lucy. It is too soon to tell, he may get his sight back but there is no way to tell for certain.

Lucy: okay *tears pour down her face*

Natsu: *sniffs the air* (Hey... Don't cry)

Medic: Natsu? I'm just going to start applying the bandages okay? *Natsu nods in reply to the medic's question and the medic starts bandaging his injuries*

Lucy: (you died then you were brought back. and now you're close to death again. what reason is there for me not to cry)

Natsu: *starts moving his hand around trying to find hers* (I'm still here, Lucy. Just remember that)

Lucy: *moves her hand near Natsu's* ( I know, but when you died it was horrible. all I could feel was pain and anger)

Natsu: *places his hand on Lucy's and squeezes it lightly* (Now you know how I felt when I thought I lost you)

Lucy: (but that wasn't all)

Natsu: (what are you talking about?)

Lucy: (I felt so sad and angry, I felt something build up within me, it kept growing. I blanked out for only a few seconds, but when I came too *pauses*)

Natsu: (What?)

Lucy: (I towered over everyone, I...I was a dragon)

Natsu laughs slightly making him flinch

Lucy: *frowns* (what's so funny)

Natsu: (That would have been... something to see)

Lucy: (yeah. I also kinda killed Acnologia)

Natsu: (That's my girl)

Lucy: *smiles* (now we don't have to worry about the Draconium Arcanum)

Natsu: (What... What about the kids?)

Lucy: (I think Mira is looking after them. I fell unconscious after I brought you back)

Natsu tries to get off the stretcher

Lucy: *hold Natsu back* (you need to hold still. and where are you trying to go?)

Medic: *carefully places his hand on Natsu's chest stopping him from moving* You're in no condition to go anywhere, and without your sight who knows what could happen

Natsu: (I need to make sure... The everyone's okay)

Lucy: (Natsu they'll be fine)

Natsu: *his eyes start watering* (What did Zeref do?)

Lucy: (he killed you then he started fighting Layla. He used your body to fight against Layla)

Natsu: (The how do you expect me to believe that everyone's fine!?)

Lucy: (well they're in a better condition than you. and I thought you could believe me, I guess I was wrong *goes to take her hand away from Natsu's)

Medic: The guards will be coming to take him back to the cell soon. It would be best to get him to calm down by then

Natsu: *shakes off Lucy's hand and tries to stand again but falls over. The medic catches him before he hits the ground*

Lucy: *nods* okay (Natsu you need to believe. I know they're okay. During my fight with Acnologia I placed a barrier around the guild, which I haven't taken down)

Natsu: (This is my fault. If I were stronger none of this would have happened)

Guard: *enters the medical lab* We're here for Natsu Dragneel

Lucy: (don't blame yourself. no one was hurt. I made sure of it, the worst injuries I took on myself)

Guard: *approaches Natsu and forcefully puts the magic sealing handcuffs on him again* Let's go, Dragneel

Lucy: be careful

Guard yanks Natsu away from the Medic and forces him out of the medical bay and back towards the cells. Lucy sits down on a chair and covers her face with her hands

Medic: *places a hand on her shoulder* It'll be okay

Lucy: how can you be so sure?

Medic: *smiles* The council are aware of all the two of you have done. You have to remember that with politics it's all about image. They will let you go

Lucy: okay *smiles slightly*

-A few days later-

Mira: okay kids are you ready to go see your mum and dad

Ryuu: *nods slightly*

Layla: yeah

Akiyo: *holding Natsu's scarf* Yeah. Daddy doesn't have his scarf... We gotta give it to him

Mira: okay then, lets get going

-At the council chambers, the kids run into Lucy first-

Akiyo: MAMA! *runs up to Lucy and hugs her leg*

Lucy: *hugs Akiyo* hello sweetie

Ryuu: Hi, mum

Layla: hi mum

Lucy motions to Ryuu and Layla for hug. Ryuu walks to Lucy and pulls her into a hug. Layla walks over to Lucy and hugs her

Lucy: I've missed you all, how have you been?

Ryuu: Worried

Layla: same here

Akiyo: *still holding onto Natsu's scarf* Are you and daddy okay?

Lucy: I'm fine now. Your father is still recovering though

Akiyo: But he's gonna be okay?

Lucy: of course he is

Ryuu: Can we see him?

Lucy: I'm not sure. it's not up to me

Akiyo: Why not, mama?

Layla: yeah mum, why can't we see dad

Lucy: the council makes those decisions; I can't do anything about it

Akiyo's eyes start watering

Lucy: shhh, *hugs Akiyo and pats his back* I'll see if we can see your father

Mira: Lucy?

Lucy: yes Mira

Mira: *pulls Lucy away from the kids* What's really happening with Natsu that you don't want to tell the kids about?

Lucy: Natsu's lost his vision, he can't see at all

Mira: He's blind?

Lucy: *nods* yeah. I'm not sure how long for though

Mira: Is there a chance this could be permanent?

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Mira: *looks at Ryuu, Akiyo and Layla* How are you going to tell them?

Lucy: I'm not sure

Mira: Well, let's try and see him first. We can figure it out then

Lucy: okay

Medic: *walking into the hallway, he sees Lucy and smiles* Ahh, there you are.

Lucy: were you looking for me?

Medic: Yes. He's been asking for you.

Lucy: he has?

Medic: *nods*

Lucy: is it okay if my kids come as well

Medic: Of course

Lucy: *turns to the kids* kids we're allowed to see your father

Medic: *whispers to Lucy* I have to warn you, he was put through another interrogation. I've already treated his wounds though

Lucy: *whispers back* thank you

Medic: Not a problem

Layla: *walks over to Lucy, then turns to look at Ryuu and Akiyo* are you coming, we get to see dad

Akiyo: *runs up to Lucy followed by Ryuu*

Lucy: *turns to look at medic* we're ready to go

Medic: Follow me.

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter. Feel free to review it makes us happy to hear your thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone. Lucy here. After a few idea's from others both Natsu and I have decided to create a second act to our Stellar Flames story. We hope all our avid readers enjoy the upcoming chapters and continue reading and reviewing. hearing your compliments or idea's gives us inspiration. So feel free to favourite, follow and review.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-In the medical bay-

Lucy: (Natsu?)

Medic: *opens the door* Natsu? I have some people who wanted to say hello

Natsu: *standing up and putting his jacket back on over the bandages. His head perks up at the voices* Who?

Lucy: Natsu, it's me Lucy

Natsu finishes doing up his jacket and slowly makes his way to the bed, feeling the air with his hand

Medic: Would you like some help?

Natsu: *smiles* Yeah. That's be good

Medic: *walks over to Natsu and helps him get to the bed* There we go

Layla: mum what's wrong with dad

Ryuu: *looks at Lucy*

Lucy: your father can't see at the moment

Ryuu: *looks at Natsu* He can't see?

Natsu: My hearings still good though, and so is my nose. Are you four gonna come say hello or what?

Layla: *walks up to Natsu and hugs him* I missed you dad *tears pour down her face*

Akiyo: *runs up to Natsu* Daddy!

Ryuu: *hesitantly walks over to Natsu*

Natsu: *returns Layla's hug* I've missed you guys too.

Lucy: *stands off to the side*

Ryuu: So you really can't see anything, huh?

Layla: so you can' even see mum's new dress she got when she changed back

Natsu: *shakes his head* I haven't been able to see anything since I woke up

Layla: okay

Natsu: Luce? I know you're there

Lucy: *walks closer* yeah I'm here

Natsu: I'm sorry for how I acted a few days ago. It wasn't right to take my anger out on you

Lucy: it's okay. I would be upset too

Ryuu: What happened a few days ago?

Lucy: your father was worried, and he wanted to check on everyone. But I wouldn't let him because he was in bad shape

Akiyo: *tries to get on the bed to sit next to Natsu but he can't reach*

Mira: That sounds just like you Natsu

Lucy: *picks Akiyo up and puts him on the bed next to Natsu*

Akiyo: Here daddy. Your scarf *hold the scarf out to Natsu*

Natsu: *hesitantly waves his hand around to find the scarf*

Lucy: *gently takes Natsu's hand and moves it onto the scarf*

Natsu: *tries to smile but can't manage it. He takes the scarf from Akiyo* Thanks, buddy

Akiyo: *smiles* No problem daddy

Layla: what's wrong dad?

Natsu: Huh?

Ryuu: You don't seem like yourself

Natsu: *runs his fingers over the scarf, not answering their questions*

Lucy: (what's wrong)

Natsu: *his eyes suddenly start watering*

Ryuu: Dad?

Layla: dad what's wrong? Why are you crying?

Natsu: I'm sorry guys... I don't want you to have to worry about me like this...

Lucy: Natsu we're a family. We're meant to worry about each other

Layla: mum's right dad. We'll always be here if you need help

Natsu: How am I supposed to protect you if I can't even see what's happening?

Ryuu: Dad, we protect each other. It's not all up to you

Layla: dad we need to share the responsibility, we learnt magic so we can protect each other

Natsu: *looks up at Ryuu and Layla, letting them see his eyes for the first time*

Layla: *shocked she stifles a gasp*

*A guard suddenly enters the medical bay*

Guard: Okay Dragneel. Interrogation time.

Medic: You've already done that to him once today. Why would you need to do it again?

Layla: get away from my dad

Guard: Council's orders. Let's go Dragneel

Natsu: *places the scarf of the bed and stands up, he heads towards the guard*

Layla: *shocked* dad? why?

Natsu: *holds out his hands as the guard puts the handcuffs on him* It's what has to be done

Lucy: if you want to interrogate someone, interrogate me. I saw the whole incident

Guard: Our orders were to interrogate the fire dragon slayer.

Akiyo: Daddy!

Layla: *snarls* what you're doing is barbaric

Guard: Unless you want to make it worse for him, I'd suggest you be quiet

Natsu: *starts snarling* You do NOT get to talk to my family that way

Guard: *hits Natsu very hard at the base of the neck making him fall unconscious* Oh look, you just made it worse for yourself

Layla: *snarls* you're a monster

Ryuu: You bastard

*The room suddenly starts heating up rapidly*

Lucy: what's happening?

*In the blink of an eye the guard is thrown across the other side of the room. Natsu is standing there not moving*

Layla: dad?

Lucy: Natsu?

Natsu: *walks out the door of the medical bay and heads towards the council chambers*

Akiyo: Daddy! *runs after Natsu*

Lucy: Akiyo wait *goes after Akiyo and Natsu*

Layla: *follows Lucy, Natsu and Akiyo*

Ryuu: *follows after Layla*

Natsu: *as he walks down the hallway, anything along the walls that he passes catches on fire and is burnt to ashes in here seconds*

Lucy: (Natsu what's wrong)

Natsu: (That damn machine...)

Lucy: (what about it?)

Natsu: (They're using it)

Lucy: (then let's hurry up) *speeds up and catches up to Natsu*

Natsu: *stops and stares at a door snarling. Without him even doing anything the door blows up*

Lucy: *turns to look at Akiyo* honey I need you to stay back, it's not safe

Akiyo: But mama...

Lucy: but what?

Akiyo: Uncle...

Lucy: what about him?

Ryuu: *having caught up* He's close

Lucy: *frowns* well this time we'll be ready. I'm not having him hurt my family again

Natsu: *sends a fireball past their heads and it hits a dark mage knocking him out*

Layla: woah

Natsu: *sniffs the air* GET DOWN!

Lucy: *pushes the kids down onto the ground*

*Shortly after Natsu's warning, a blast of pure black magic comes flying down the hallway.*

Lucy: *snarls* come out zeref, we know you're here

Natsu: *sniffs the air and gets to his feet* Something's not right

Lucy: *gets to her feet* what do you mean

Ryuu: Whattya mean dad?

Natsu: That blast came out of no where. I can't tie a scent to it

Layla: what's wrong?

Lucy: kids come here

Layla: okay *moves closer to Natsu and Lucy*

Akiyo: *clings on to Lucy's dress*

Natsu: *suddenly gets pulled into the doorway where the extraction machine is being held*

Lucy: Natsu. *grabs his arm*

Ryuu: Dad! *grabs a hold of Natsu's arm*

Layla: Dad! *grabs hold of Natsu's arm* who ever this is , let go of our dad

Natsu: *deep gashes start appearing on his arms* rgh!

Lucy: *creates a barrier around Natsu stopping anymore injuries to happen to Natsu*

*Whatever it was that was holding Natsu, suddenly lets go of him*

Lucy: whoever is here show yourself *creates a barrier that surrounds the family*

Natsu: Luce. There's no one there

Lucy: those marks on your arms prove other wise

Natsu: Listen to me. I'm not picking up a scent

Ryuu: *looks at the gashes on Natsu's arms* Dad, these are really deep

Lucy: *moves to Natsu, keeps the barrier up and heals Natsu's wounds*

Natsu: *starts sniffing the air again*

Lucy: Natsu what's wrong

Natsu: I'm not picking up anything. This place should be filled with mages

Lucy: I think we should get out of here. I have a bad feeling

Natsu: *nods* Definitely

Ryuu: *picks up Akiyo* Well what are we waiting for?

Lucy: *teleports the family out and they reappear in the living room of their house*

Ryuu: Mum, I think you should take dad up to bed. We can handle it down here

Lucy: okay *guides Natsu into the bedroom and sits him on the bed*

Natsu: *rubs his hand along his arm where the gashes were*

Lucy: Natsu is everything okay? You seem troubled

Natsu: Whattya mean?

Lucy: you were rubbing your arm where those gashes were

Natsu: Its just... Those attacks, I couldn't sense anything that could have caused it

Lucy: *places a hand on Natsu's hand*we'll figure this out

Natsu: *leans back on the bed* I still can't see anything

Lucy: *scratches her head in thought. she suddenly comes up with an idea* Natsu, I was thinking that maybe Akiyo can help you see again

Natsu: Say what now?

Lucy: I was thinking that Akiyo could possibly help you see again

Natsu: Lucy, he's 6

Lucy: I know that. But his magic is much stronger than what mine was when I first got it

Natsu: *closes his eyes and sighs* Let's just get through tomorrow

Lucy: *sighs* okay

-The next day-

Lucy: *wakes up, she gets out of bed carefully trying not to wake Natsu up*

Natsu: I've been awake for a while, Luce. You don't have to sneak around

Lucy: *she sits down on the edge of the bed* I thought you were still asleep

Natsu: I haven't slept for a few days

Lucy: why not?

Natsu: I just haven't been able to sleep. Something's been keeping me awake

Lucy: if there anything I can do to help

Natsu: *sighs* I don't know. This is seriously screwed up

Lucy: *goes to rub her aching back*

Akiyo: *runs into the room and jumps on the bed with a huge smile on his face* Mama! Daddy!

Lucy: what is it sweetie

Akiyo: Good morning

Lucy: *smiles softly* good morning to you too

Natsu: *sits up and runs his hand through his hair*

Ryuu: *poking his head through the doorway* Akiyo, I told you to let them sleep

Akiyo: *pouts*

Lucy: it's no problem, we were already awake

Akiyo: *grins*

Natsu: Where's Layla?

Ryuu: In the kitchen with Mira and Lisana making breakfast

Lucy: Mira's here?

Ryuu: *nods* She wanted to make sure you were both okay

Lucy: that's sweet of her

Natsu: *lifts the blanket off of him and starts getting out of bed*

Lucy: Natsu do you need help

Natsu: I should be fine. It'll be getting to the kitchen that'll be the problem

Lucy: I'll guide you into the kitchen

Natsu: *smiles sadly* Thanks

Lucy: *takes Natsu's hand* are you ready to go?

Natsu: *squeezes her hand slightly* Yeah...

Lucy: *guides Natsu carefully into the kitchen and sits him at the table* good morning Mira, good morning sweet

Layla: good morning mum

Mira: Morning

Lucy: how's breakfast coming along?

Mira: Almost finished.

Lucy: that's good

Mira: *whispers to Lucy* How's he doing?

Lucy: *whispers to Mira* he says he hasn't slept in days

Mira: That's not a good thing

Lucy: I know. I want to help but I don't know what to do

Mira: Maybe he'll be back to his old self when we get him to the guild

Lucy: maybe. *turns to Natsu* Natsu, would you like to go to the guild after breakfast

Natsu: Yeah... I guess...

Lucy: *walks over to Natsu* what's wrong?

Natsu: (I don't know. I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong)

Lucy: (everything will be okay. I'm here for you)

Mira: Okay, guys. Breakfast is ready

Lucy: okay

Ryuu: *helps bring the food over and places it down on the table* There we go

Lucy: thank you sweetie

Ryuu: You hungry dad?

Natsu: Not really...

Mira: *drops the plate of food she's carrying*

Lucy: Natsu, there must be something wrong if you're not eating or sleeping. You need to tell us

Akiyo: Mama, is daddy sick?

Layla: dad. Are you alright?

Lucy: I'm not sure sweetie

Natsu: *starts subconsciously rubbing his guild mark*

Layla: dad?

Natsu: Sorry guys... I guess I'm just not up for it

Layla: *places the plate she's carrying on the bench. she walks out of the room and walks out of the house*

Ryuu: I'll go check on her

Lucy: okay, just be careful

Ryuu: *walks outside and finds Layla leaning against a tree* You okay?

Layla: do I look okay? I feel responsible for what's happening to dad. I was too weak to help. I was just in the way, and I couldn't even put up a fight against uncle

Ryuu: Layla. Dad's stronger than the both of us. You have no reason to blame yourself

Layla: yes I do. I couldn't even help dad, Akiyo did. I just stood there with a shocked expression. I didn't do anything to help

Ryuu: What do you think dad would say if her heard you talking like this?

Layla: I don't know, and I don't really care *rests her head on her knees*

Ryuu: *sits down next to her*

-Inside-

Lucy: I wonder what's going on out there

Mira: I'm sure she'll be fine. In the mean time, Natsu you have to eat something. You're much skinnier than you were when the council took you

Lucy: Mira's right Natsu, you really do need to eat something. Even it is something small you need something to eat

Natsu: I'm not hungry

Lucy: *rests her elbows on the table and covers her face. Tears pour down her face*

Mira: Can you at least try?

Natsu: *moves his hand around looking for Lucy's arm. He finds it and squeezes it lightly*

Lucy: *more tears pour down her face*

Natsu: (Luce. Please don't cry)

Lucy: (it's my fault this is happening)

Natsu: (Why would you think that?)

Lucy: (I want to protect my family, I wasn't able to protect you. it's all my fault) *stifles a sob*

Natsu: (Luce, you can't always protect me)

Lucy: (I know that, but that won't stop me from trying)

Natsu: Let's go to the guild

Lucy: *wipes away the tears* okay *she gets up and holds a hand out to Natsu*

Natsu: *grabs her hand and squeezes it slightly*

Mira: *walks outside to the twins* We're all going to head to the guild. Did you want to come?

Layla: *mumbles* I don't know

Ryuu: *looks at Layla* I'll stay here with you if you don't want to go

Layla: *gets up* I'll go, caleb is waiting to see me

Ryuu: *stands up and walks inside the house* Did you need some help with dad, mum?

Lucy: I'll be fine sweetie, but thank you for offering

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter. Feel free to review it makes us happy to hear your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone. Lucy here. After a few idea's from others both Natsu and I have decided to create a second act to our Stellar Flames story. We hope all our avid readers enjoy the upcoming chapters and continue reading and reviewing. hearing your compliments or idea's gives us inspiration. So feel free to favourite, follow and review.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

*At the guild*

Levy: I wonder how Natsu and Lucy are going?

Gajeel: I'm sure they're fine

Natsu: *carefully moves his arm in front of him, his fingers touch the door to the guild hall*

Lucy: are you ready

Natsu: *his voice shaking slightly* Yeah

Lucy: *squeezes his hand lightly* it'll be okay

Natsu: *nods*

Mira: *opens the doors to the guild hall*

Levy: *looks up* hey guys it's Natsu and Lucy

Gray: Welcome back guys

Levy: welcome back Natsu and Lucy

Natsu: *increases his grip on Lucy's hand*

Lucy: (don't worry)

Ryuu: *places his hand on Natsu's shoulder*

Gajeel: good to see you back salamander and bunny girl. It's not the same without you

Natsu: *keeping his gaze to the floor so the others can't see his eyes*

Lisana: *smiles* It's good to have you both back

Lucy: it's good to be back

Ryuu: *quietly* Dad, it's gonna be okay. I'm going to go with Mira and tell master that you're both back. *walks away with Mira*

Layla: *walks past Natsu and Lucy and walks over to Caleb*

Lisana: Natsu? Is everything okay? *this gets the attention of most of the guild*

Gray: *looks over at Natsu and Lucy*

Lucy: we're still recovering from that incident. We just need time. You don't need to worry

Gajeel: hey salamander why the fuck do you keep looking at the floor

Natsu: *turns his head away from Gajeel*

Gajeel: why won't you look at us? Is there something wrong with your eyes?

Natsu: It's none of your business Gajeel

Gajeel: oh so you're admitting there's something wrong with your eyes. I fucking knew it

Natsu: Forget I said it

Gajeel: no fucking way

Natsu: It's none of your fucking business Gajeel

Gajeel: oh did I upset the blind salamander. What a fucking wuss

Natsu: *flinches as soon as Gajeel says the word 'blind'*

Lucy: that's enough Gajeel

Gajeel: why? I was just getting started

Lucy: *glares at Gajeel* if you don't stop I'll make sure you forget everything you just said

Natsu: *increases his grip on Lucy's hand*

Gajeel: *slightly frightened* oh okay, *turns to walk away* 'see' ya around salamander *laughs at his own joke*

Gray: *approaches Lucy and Natsu with Erza beside him* Is it true?

Lucy: *nods sadly* yeah, it's true

Natsu: *looks up at Erza and Gray*

Erza: *shocked by the colour of Natsu's eyes* so you can't see anything?

Natsu: *shakes his head* Nothing. I haven't been able to since I woke up

Gray: Shit... That sucks

Erza: do you know what caused it

Natsu: No.

Erza: okay.

Natsu: I think I need to sit down

Lucy: okay *takes Natsu to a seat and helps him it down*

Ryuu: They're over here master

Lucy: *looks up in Ryuu and Makarov's direction*

Makarov: So I take it that its true?

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Makarov: Will it be permanent?

Lucy: we're not sure

Makarov: *sighs* Why do you two always get into these situations? If you hadn't charged after Acnologia on your own this wouldn't have happened

Lucy: if we didn't do something there would have been many casualties

Makarov: Well, regardless of what has happened. We still need to prepare for an attack from Zeref

Lucy: okay

Makarov: *turns to Natsu* Natsu, you shall continue to train Gajeel and Gray as you were doing before. Am I clear?

Lucy: master how can you expect Natsu to train them when he can't see

Makarov: Knowing Natsu, his battle reflexes are developed to the point where he won't need to see. *turns to Gray* Go and inform Gajeel. You will have a training session later today

Lucy: if you want me I'll be outside *goes to leave*

Gray: Of course gramps. But I think Lucy should be there too in case something happens.

Natsu: *quickly grabs onto Lucy's hand*

Lucy: *looks down at the floor*

Natsu: Luce... please...

Lucy: *speaks quietly* what?

Natsu: Don't... don't go...

Lucy: why not?

Natsu: *lets go of her hand and rests his head on his arms* I won't stop you then...

Lucy: *as she walks away tears flow down her face and drip onto the floor. She walks outside and heads for the practice field*

Gajeel: *walks over to Natsu* so salamander, why the fuck can't you see

Natsu: *moves his head away from Gajeel, ignoring his comment*

Gajeel: you're so fucking weak, you couldn't even take down that fucking dragon. You had bunny girl do it for you

Natsu: *quietly* I know

Gajeel: what was that, I didn't hear you salamander

Natsu: *stands up and starts to turn away from Gajeel*

Gajeel: don't you fucking walk away from me when I'm talking to you salamander

Natsu: *takes the scarf from his neck and drops it on the ground, then starts walking again*

Gajeel: *picks up Natsu's scarf* something's seriously wrong if he'd just drop this

-outside with Lucy-

Lucy: *is punching a practice pole for boxing, she already broken 3 others, a large split has appeared in her current one* why. can't. I. Do. Anything. Right *tears of frustration poor down her face*

Lisana: Would you like someone to talk to?

Lucy: *stops to look at Lisana* I'm not sure. I feel like I want to talk but I'm afraid it will upset people

Lisana: Lucy. It's not good to keep something like this bottled up

Lucy: I know. *sniff* I want to be able to help Natsu, but I can't seem to do anything right

Lisana: Lucy, you've known Natsu since the first day you came to Fairy Tail. You know things about him that we never will. So surely you know that what he needs is someone there for him to protect. He doesn't know who he is otherwise

Lucy: your right, how could I have been so selfish. I'm going to find him. Thank you Lisana *she walks off to find Natsu*

Natsu: *shouting, can be heard from the training area* GAJEEL, JUST STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME

Gajeel: I just want to give your scarf back. What the fuck is wrong with you

Natsu: *breathing heavily and backing away from Gajeel, his back against a tree* Just... Just stay away!

Lucy: *walks over* what's going on here

Lisana: Gajeel, what did you do?

Natsu: *still backed up against the tree, his body trembling slightly*

Gajeel: I didn't so a fucking thing. I was just talking and he walks off and throws off his scarf. I was just returning it to him

Lucy: *walks over to Natsu and places a hand on his arm* Natsu are you okay

Natsu: *suddenly pulls her into a hug and starts crying into her shoulder*

Lucy: *shocked by the sudden hug, she hugs him back and rubs his back to try and calm down* it's all right, I'm here

Natsu: (You're still alive... you're still alive...)

Lucy: (yeah, why wouldn't I be alive)

Natsu: *pulls away from Lucy, his eyes even whiter* (I just got this image in my head... you were dead... I'd... I'd killed you...)

Lucy: (well I'm here and alive. I won't leave you)

Natsu: *hesitantly turns his head towards Gajeel and Lisana's direction*

Gajeel: so are you ready to talk salamander

Lisana: Talk about what?

Gajeel: about what's going on. Why he dropped his scarf, which is not something he usually does

Lisana: Gajeel... Maybe now isn't the best time

Gajeel: fine but he should at least take this back *hands Natsu's scarf over to Lucy then walks off*

Natsu: *listens for Gajeel's steps to be far enough away and stops trembling*

Lucy: Natsu what's wrong

Natsu: Its... Its these nightmares... I've been... I've been getting them while I'm awake

Lucy: what happens in these nightmares?

Natsu: *places his hand carefully on her forehead and shows her. The guild in flames, blood and dead bodies everywhere. And Natsu, standing, covered in blood in the very centre of it all*

Lucy: *her eyes widen in fright*

Natsu: *removes his hand from her forehead, his eyes watering*

Lucy: *hugs Natsu* I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you. I was being selfish. I should have been there for you

Natsu: *puts his arms around her* I guess the dragon isn't as powerful as you thought

Lucy: what do you mean

Natsu: If I was this wouldn't be happening.

Lucy: this could happen to anyone. It's not because you're weak. You're the strongest person I know, that's one of the reasons why I love you

Natsu: *starts trembling again and he closes his eyes*

Lucy: Natsu?

Natsu: (No...stop! I... I don't want to... I don't want to see this!)

Lucy: *places her hands on his forehead making then nightmare go into her so Natsu doesn't see it. She's frightened by what she sees but she continues*

*The nightmare ends with Natsu killing Lucy in front of Layla, Ryuu and Akiyo*

Lucy: *collapses to her knees, breathing heavily and a tear of blood coming out of each eye*

Natsu: *catches her*

Lucy: *her eyes are wide with fright, she's trembling*

Natsu: *feels the air for her face, and wipes away the tears* Like I said. Your dragon isn't as strong as you thought, princess

Lucy: *looks up at Natsu* what did you just call me?

Natsu: *places his forehead against her own and closes his eyes, a tear rolls down his cheek* (Princess)

Lucy: *wipes away the tear. She kisses him on the cheek*

Natsu: I... I can't do anything...

Lucy: that's not true

Natsu: *opens his eyes slightly*

Lucy: you're capable of so much Natsu.

Natsu: I... I haven't felt this weak... since I fought Gildarts on Tenrou Island...

Lucy: now you know how I feel

Lisana: Let's go inside. I'm sure everyone wants to make sure you're both okay

Lucy: do you want to go inside?

Natsu: *nods slightly*

Lucy: *guides Natsu back inside*

Natsu: *keeps his eyes on the floor, his grip on Lucy's hand not wavering*

Lucy: (it's going to be okay)

Natsu: (You don't know that)

Lucy: (well I can hope)

Ryuu: Is everything okay?

Lucy: of course sweetie

Ryuu: Okay. Master wanted dad to start training Gray and Gajeel

Lucy: okay. Thanks for telling us sweetie

Ryuu: *nods and walks away*

Lucy: are you ready to go

Natsu: I don't have a choice do I?

Lucy: if this were my choice I'd let you do what you want, but this is the master we're dealing with

Natsu: Exactly

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter. Feel free to review it makes us happy to hear your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. Lucy here. After a few idea's from others both Natsu and I have decided to create a second act to our Stellar Flames story. We hope all our avid readers enjoy the upcoming chapters and continue reading and reviewing. hearing your compliments or idea's gives us inspiration. So feel free to favourite, follow and review.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-At the training area-

Lucy: *guides Natsu to the training ground where Gajeel and Gray are waiting*

Gajeel: Took ya fucking long enough salamander

Gray: Is everything okay?

Lucy: we needed to talk, that's all

Natsu: *putting on a brave face* Everything's fine. I hope you guys are ready to get your asses kicked again

Gajeel: there's no fucking way I'm letting you kick my ass again

Natsu: Bring it on Needles. *lets go of Lucy's hand and gets into a fighting stance*

Gajeel: *get into a fighting stance* you ready to get your ass kicked salamander

Natsu: Gray. You can sit out for the first one. I wanna see what Needles can do on his own first

Gray: sure

Gray: Okay. *stands next to Lucy*

Natsu: Your move, Gajeel

Gajeel: *his arm turns it a sword. He charges straight swinging the blade*

Natsu: *catches the blade before it reaches him*

Gajeel: *the blade starts moving, the jagged edges cutting into Natsu's hand*

Natsu: *winces slightly*

Gajeel: *jumps back* you should know better than to catch my blade salamander

Natsu: *engulfs his hands in fire sealing the wounds. He pants slightly as smoke rises from them*

Natsu: FIRE DRAGON ROAR! *the attack is at least ten times as powerful than last time*

Gajeel: *covers his skin in iron scales* IRON DRAGON"S ROAR

Natsu: *starts trembling slightly and barely manages to dodge Gajeel's roar*

Gajeel: KARMA DEMON: IRON GOD SWORD *he swings the blade into Natsu smashing him through several trees *

Lucy: NATSU!

Akiyo: *saw the incident* DADDY! *he runs to Natsu*

Gray: Jeezus Gajeel. What the hell were you thinking?

Gajeel: fucking hell. I didn't think that would happen

Natsu: *weakly sits up, his head bleeding badly*

Akiyo: *gets to Natsu and kneels down next to him* daddy *crying. he places his hand on Natsu's arm. His hands start glowing*

Gray: *runs up to Natsu* Flame brain, you okay!?

Akiyo: *Natsu starts glowing and the wound on his head starts healing*

Natsu: *closes his eyes and starts falling backwards*

Lucy: *runs up and helps Natsu sit up*

Gray: Geez, Gajeel. I think you went a little overboard

Akiyo: *the magic starts circulating around Natsu's eyes, he heals Natsu's eyes making him able to see again and stops the nightmares*

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy, his eyes steadily becoming more green and he smiles slightly*

Gajeel: fucking hell, I can't seem to do anything right.

Lucy: *tears are in her eyes*

Natsu: *brings his hand up to her face and carefully wipes away a stray tear*

Akiyo: daddy, are you okay?

Natsu: *looks at Akiyo and smiles. Holding his arm out for a hug*

Akiyo: *hugs Natsu, and cries into his shoulder*

Natsu: *leans his head against Lucy's shoulder and starts falling asleep while still having his arm around Akiyo*

Lucy: *smiles*

Gray: Is he gonna be okay? Gajeel's attack hit him pretty hard

Lucy: Akiyo healed him, he just needs rest. But I would like some help getting him into the infirmary

Gray: *leans down and gently lifts Natsu* Up ya get, flame brain.

Lucy: *to Akiyo* let's get daddy to the infirmary so he can get better

Akiyo: *wipes the tears away and nods*

-In the infirmary-

Gray: *gently places Natsu down on the bed*

Mira: *takes Natsu's hand and checks his pulse* Natsu's fine. He's just sleeping. Is there anything I need to know about?

Lucy: only that Gajeel attacked Natsu with his strongest move

Mira: *turns to Gajeel and frowns* And why would you go and do something like that?

Gajeel: well I thought we were going all out, so I only thought to use my strongest move. I'm sick of getting my fucking ass kicked by him

Mira: He was clearly not at full strength, Gajeel. This is reckless even for you

Gajeel: okay I fucking get it, what I did was reckless and stupid. You don't need to keep pointing it out

Ryuu: *runs into the infirmary followed shortly by Layla* Is dad okay? We heard he got sent to the infirmary

Lucy: your father should be fine after some rest

Natsu: *grabs a hold of the hem of Lucy's dress*

Lucy: *turns and looks at Natsu* Natsu?

Natsu: *looks up at her and smiles, his eyes back to their normal colour*

Lucy: *smiles*

Ryuu: *approaches the bed hesitantly* Dad?

Layla: *walks over to Natsu* dad?

Natsu: *looks at Layla and Ryuu and smiles, they can see his eyes have returned to normal* Hey guys

Layla: *smiles* you can see again

Natsu: Yeah

Ryuu: It's good to have you back, dad

Natsu: So do I get a hug, or what?

Layla: *nods then hugs Natsu*

Ryuu: *hugs Natsu*

Mira: Okay you guys, he needs some rest. Out, out out

Layla: *pulls away from the hug* see ya later dad *walks out of the infirmary*

Natsu: *already falling asleep, his fingers still holding on to Lucy's dress*

Ryuu: *picks up Akiyo* Come on bro, we can see dad later

Lucy: I don't think I can leave without ripping my dress

Mira: *sighs* I guess you can stay. Just make sure he gets plenty of rest

Lucy: okay

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy sleepily and smiles slightly*

Lucy: *smiles*

Natsu: *he starts closing his eyes and the grip on Lucy's dress slackens*

Lucy: *moves back, as she does she whispers to Natsu* I'll be back when you wake *she walks out of the room*

-A few hours later-

Natsu: *rolls off the infirmary bed and onto the floor but remains sleeping*

Lucy: *walks into the infirmary and finds Natsu on the floor, she picks him up and put him back on the bed. She raises the railings on the sides stopping him from rolling off*

Natsu: *sniffs the air in his sleep and starts opening his eyes*

Lucy: *sits down and starts fiddling with the hem of her dress and feeling each individual scale*

Natsu: *notices the rails are up on the bed* Did... Did I roll over in my sleep again?

Lucy: *looks up and nods* yeah

Natsu: *tries to sit up*

Lucy: *gets up and helps Natsu sit up*

Natsu: *yawns and a small flame is released*

Lucy: *giggles then sits back down*

Natsu: *rubs his eyes* You know that dress does look great on you... Wait a minute... I can see again!?

Lucy: huh? yeah

Natsu: Who, what, when, where, how?

Lucy: Akiyo healed you outside after you were taken out by Gajeel a few hours ago

Natsu: Gajeel took me out? Gajeel? About yay big? Piercings? Really bad hair cut?

Lucy: yes that Gajeel

Natsu: How the hell did that happen?

Lucy: you were having a nightmare, he saw that and he took advantage of the situation and attacked with his strongest attack

Natsu: *rubs his head* I don't even remember that

Lucy: you were hit pretty hard

Natsu: No. I remember getting hit. I don't remember getting the nightmare

Lucy: well from where I was standing it looked like you were having one

Natsu: *Looks at his hands, there are some faint markings from when he had to seal the injuries form Gajeel's attack*

Lucy: are you okay?

Natsu: Huh? Why do you ask?

Lucy: I've just been really worried about you *starts playing with the hem of her dress again*

Natsu: *places his hand on hers*

Lucy: huh?

Natsu: *smiles* I'm fine now. You can stop worrying

Lucy: don't you remember that promise we made years ago, about worrying about each other

Natsu: Yeah, I do. But that was when we were dating

Lucy: shouldn't that apply even when we're married

Natsu: I guess... *looks around the room*

Lucy: what are you doing?

Natsu: *looks at her and smirks* Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of how lonely it is on this bed

Lucy: *gets up and puts down one of the railings and hops up on the bed next to Natsu* there, is that better

Natsu: *pulls her into a kiss* (Now it is)

Lucy: *kisses him back*

Ryuu: *walking into the room carrying a tray of food followed by Layla and Akiyo* Umm... are we interrupting?

Lucy: *pulls away and blushes* uh no.

Natsu: *pouts as soon as Lucy pulls away*

Lucy: (maybe if you're good I can give you more than a kiss)

Natsu: *pulls Lucy on top of him* (Aren't I being good now?)

Lucy: (Natsu the kids are here)

Natsu: *pouts*

Layla: geez, mum dad if you want to do that do it when we're not here *puts the tray down and pushes the boys out of the room* mum and dad need privacy

Natsu: *grins* See? Layla gets it

Lucy: I can see that *smiles softly*

Natsu: *wraps Lucy into a hug and smiles* So princess, what now?

Lucy: does the sexy dragon have nothing to do *smiles*

Natsu: Well... I could think of a few things

Lucy: like what?

Natsu: *Moves his hand to her shoulder and slides the strap of her dress down her arm*

Lucy: you really want to do this don't you

Natsu: *stops and looks at her confused* You don't?

Lucy: I'm not saying I don't want to, it's just what if someone walks in on us

Natsu: *sighs and leans back down* Never mind then

Lucy: *leans over Natsu and kisses him*

Natsu: *kisses her back*

Lucy: *she continues kissing him then starts kissing down his neck and to his collar bone where she starts nibbling at his skin*

Natsu: *shivers with pleasure* W..what happened to 'W..what if s..someone walks i..in on us?

Lucy: *pulls back* they're going to have to with it *smirks. She starts licking at Natsu's neck, alternating between licking, kissing and nibbling*

Natsu: *arches his neck back*

Lucy: *she moves down his chest kissing his chest, she makes her way to his stomach and kisses there and occasionally licking*

Natsu: *starts what seems to be purring and arches his back in pleasure*

Lucy: *ways her way down to edge of Natsu's pants. She goes to unbuckle them*

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and nods*

Lucy: *unbuckles his pants which she chucks to the side of the bed* it looks like the princess has captured the dragon

Natsu: *smiles* Always a first time for everything

Lucy: *starts brushing her fingertips against the end of Natsu's penis. each time it send shiver up his spine and cause him to moan*

Natsu: L..Luce... k..keep... g..going...

Lucy: *she brushes her thumb against the tip, moving it back and forth across the tip slowly*

Natsu: *moans*

Lucy: *she moves her mouth towards Natsu's penis and starts licking the end*

Natsu: *shivers shoot up his spine and he moans again*

Lucy: *she moves his penis inside of her mouth. She slowly moves it in and out of her mouth*

Natsu: L..Luce... *moans again, arching his back as more shivers are sent up his spine*

Lucy: *continues* (what is it mister dragon, is this too much for you)

Natsu: *starts breathing heavily* (K..keep going. I c..can handle a..anything. I'm all f..fired up)

Lucy: *she removes Natsu's penis from her mouth. she unzips her dress and lets it fall to the ground. she places Natsu's penis in-between her breasts and starts to move them up and down Natsu's penis while squeezing it in between her breasts*

Natsu: *moans*

Lucy: while moving her breasts up and down she licks the end of Natsu's penis*

Natsu: *bites his lip as large shivers go up his spine*

Lucy: (come on, you must be near your limit soon)

Natsu: *nods his head rapidly*

Lucy: *she speeds up her face and placed the head of his penis in her mouth moving it in and out*

Natsu: (Now)

Lucy: *Natsu cum's into the Lucy's mouth which she swallows. She licks her lip*

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and smiles*

Lucy: *smiles* I'm guessing the dragon doesn't want to take over

Natsu: Actually... *stops mid*sentence and starts sniffing the air*

Lucy: what's wrong

Natsu: *sits up and sighs* Someone's coming

Lucy: *grabs Natsu's clothes and passes them to him. She quickly puts her dress back on*

Natsu: *quickly puts his pants back on, he finishes just before Gray and Erza come into the infirmary with Mira*

Lucy: hi guys

Mira: *looks at Natsu and sees he's sort of flushed* We didn't interrupt anything did we?

Lucy: of course not

Erza: We heard that Natsu's vision had returned

Lucy: *nods and smiles* yeah it has

Gray: How have you recovered from taking that attack from Gajeel earlier?

Natsu: Oh, you know. *looks at Lucy and smiles mischievously* Being in the infirmary has its perks

Lucy: *blushes and smiles*

Erza: It's good you've recovered. The council seems to have a lead on Zeref

Natsu: *looks at Erza, his expression deadly serious* What?

Lucy: they do?

Erza: *nods* All the guild masters are preparing their S class mages to go after him

Lucy: okay. Are you ready Natsu?

Natsu: I'm all fired up

Gray: I hate to burst your energy bubble, but what about your kids?

Lucy: I was wondering about that as well

Natsu: We can't take them with us, that's for sure

Lucy: maybe Wendy can look after them

Erza: Wendy is coming with us. We need all the healers accompanying us after what happened last time'

Lucy: okay. Then maybe Lisana

Natsu: You know... Layla's been wanting to come on an S class mission for a while

Lucy: that's true

Gray: You're considering bringing her? That's crazy even for you flame brain. This is Zeref we're talking about here, the guy that KILLED you

Lucy: Gray Layla is much stronger than we give her credit for.

Natsu: *places his hand on his chest where Zeref blasted him with death magic*

Gray: That may be Lucy. But he KILLED Natsu

Lucy: I know that *getting frustrated* your parents were killed by Deliora and you went up against him. Why should it be any different for Layla

Gray: That's different Lucy. You have two children other than Layla, do you really think it's best to leave them without a mother or father, or even a sister

Lucy: *sits down and sighs, she puts a hand to her forehead* I know that, it's not like I don't want to stay with my kids and keep them safe. but if I stay there's a higher risk of them getting hurt. *sighs* I don't know what to do

Gray: Even though the both of you are S class mages, it's not a good idea to have you both go on this mission

Lucy: *stands up, frustrated* I'm capable of fighting and healing yet I'm be asked to stay back yet again *heads for the door*

Natsu: I'll stay here

Gray: What?

Erza: What?

Lucy: *stops and turns* huh?

Natsu: *removes his hand from his chest* Gray's got a point. There's no need to have us both go.

Lucy: but you have just as much a reason to go than any of us

Natsu: *gets up from the bed* I know...

Layla: *stands in the door way* I don't mind if you both go, just be safe

Natsu: *looks up at Layla*

Layla: dad I don't mind if you go. we need as many capable fighters as possible. and you and mum are the strongest mages I know, so wouldn't it wise for both you and mum to go

Gray: *walks over to Natsu and whispers in his ear* You know as well as I do that if you go you risk dying again

Natsu: *places his hand where Zeref blasted him with death magic again* I... I don't know...

Layla: If I could I would fight as well. but I'm not strong enough *goes to walk off, tears shimmer in her eyes*

Erza: *walks up to Natsu and pulls his hand away from his chest* Natsu, Layla's right. You and Lucy are some of our strongest mages. We'll need you with us to take down Zeref

Gray: You have got to be kidding me... Erza, you know what could happen if he goes with you right?

Lucy: *looks up*

Erza: I know that. But the Natsu I know would risk everything if it meant protecting what he cares for

Natsu: *looks over at Lucy* (Luce... I don't know what I should do)

Lucy: (I have an idea of how we can both go and not risk you dying) *she stands up and places a palm on Natsu's chest, white magic pours into Natsu's body. she pulls away* that will protect you from any death magic attacks, it will also prolong your life

Natsu: *laughs slightly* What? 400 years isn't long enough?

Lucy: *smiles slightly* well I want to be with you as long as possible

Natsu: *kisses her forehead*

Layla: *stand in the doorway, shocked* you're how old?

Natsu: *turns to Layla* Around 400 give or take a few years

Layla: *scratches her head* but that doesn't make sense. you and mum look like you're the same age

Natsu: If I knew why, I'd tell you. But we haven't been able to figure it out

Layla: *frowns* and when were you planning on telling Ryuu, Akiyo and myself

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* Umm...

Lucy: *sighs* we were waiting for the right opportunity, but it never came up until now

Layla: *sighs* fine, but you still need to tell Ryuu and Akiyo. *walks off*

Erza: I think you should spend the time talking to her and the boys about this. We don't have to leave until tomorrow

Lucy: okay

Natsu: I'll go find her *starts to walk out of the infirmary*

Lucy: I'll come with you *stand up and heads out with Natsu*

-Outside in the training field, Natsu and Lucy find Layla punching a mannequin used for boxing-

Natsu: Layla

Layla: (why can't I get stronger? I'm holding everyone back) *punches the mannequin again. She looks up* yeah?

Natsu: We need to talk

Layla: *punches the mannequin sending a crack through the base* about what?

Natsu: *appears in front of her and stops her from punching the mannequin*

Layla: *steps back. Her hands still balled up into the fists* what do you want to talk about?

Natsu: I'm pretty sure you know what your mother and I want to talk about

Layla: no I don't

Lucy: sweetie, you've been so anxious lately. you know you can talk to us if you have any problems

Layla: if being weak and not being able to protect my friends any family, then yeah I've got a problem

Natsu: Layla, you aren't weak

Layla: yes I am, I just stood off to the side when Zeref and the dark guilds attacked

Natsu: Layla. That was my fault. I didn't want you to fight because I didn't want you to get hurt

Layla: what's the point of having magic if I can't even use it to protect the one's I care about

Natsu: *sighs and rubs his hand through his hair*

Layla: you taught me this magic so I could use it, but so far I haven't had the opportunity to fight. I'm 16 dad it's time to let me grow

Natsu: I know that...

Layla: then why won't you let me fight

Natsu: *looks at Layla* I...

Layla: you what? *crosses her arms and frowns*

Natsu: *looks away from Layla* You're my baby girl. I couldn't handle it if something happened to you

Layla: dad I'm not a baby anymore

Natsu: You'll always be my baby Layla. Nothing is going to change that

Layla: is this how it's always going to be? you being so overprotective that I can't fight and I can't get a boyfriend

Natsu: *looks up at Layla* I never meant to make you feel this way. I'm sorry.

Layla: *sighs* it's not your fault, I should have known you would have been over protective

Natsu: It's not just that. Sure I'm over protective because I'm your father... But when a dragon slayer fully develops their magic, they gain some dragon*like characteristics. Your mother knows this about me first hand

Lucy: *nods*

Layla: what are you talking about?

Natsu: We become territorial and very animalistic during fights. Sometimes even turning on those close to us if they get in our way

Layla: why didn't you tell me about this?

Natsu: I wasn't sure how to tell you. That's why I kept you away from my S class missions.

Layla: dad, if you knew this sort of thing was going to happen why did you even bother teaching me dragon slayer magic?

Natsu: You're probably gonna hate me for telling you this. But I purposely didn't teach you everything. I only taught you the basics

Lucy: Natsu, you should know that Layla has already shown some of those characteristics

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* What?

Lucy: after Zeref killed you Layla was snarling at him

Natsu: *starts trembling slightly*

Layla: dad?

Natsu: *turns to Layla* If you have any questions, I'd suggest you ask them now

Layla: I want to know what was happening to you. when you would get wings and you weren't the same

Natsu: It's called the Draconium Arcanum

Layla: what's that?

Natsu: It's an ancient spell that can only effect powerful dragon slayers. Because of my connection with your mother it was affecting her too

Layla: how did you and mum get this connection

Natsu: A few years before you were born and shortly after Acnologia first appeared, I started going through the transformation. Your mother wasn't affected until she met Igneel when she left to help me

Layla: *hugs Natsu* now I know why you've been so secretive and protective

Natsu: I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner

Layla: I don't blame you for not telling me. Hearing that at a younger age would have frightened me but I'm old enough to understand

Natsu: *looks away from Layla* Something else you should know...

Layla: *pulls out of the hugs* what would that be

Natsu: While going through the transformation... I killed... I killed Gajeel and Wendy

Layla: *shocked* but. if that's true why are they inside the guild right now

Natsu: *hesitantly looks at Lucy, she can tell that what he did still haunts him*

Lucy: *places a hand on Natsu's arm* Layla I brought them back to life.

Layla: okay

Natsu: *places his hand on Lucy's and squeezes it lightly*

Layla: is there any possibility of learning any more magic or am I stuck with just the basics

Natsu: *looks up at Layla* You want to learn more?

Layla: of course

Natsu: *looks at Lucy*

Lucy: Layla, are you sure. You know of the consequences and risks if you learn any more

Layla: I know, but all magic has its risks and consequences. I'll just have to deal with it

Natsu: How much more did you want to learn?

Layla: as much as I can

Natsu: If you were going to learn anything else, I'd have to ask Igneel for his permission

Layla: okay

Natsu: Did you have any more questions?

Layla: *shakes her head* no

Natsu: Okay. *exhales shakily* I think I need a drink...

Layla: *frowns* dad you know alcohol is bad for you

Natsu: I know... Talking about that just brought back some bad memories

Layla: okay

Lucy: (is there anything I can do to get you mind off it)

Natsu: *looks at Lucy, he seems to have drastically aged just by talking about it*

Lucy: (come on lets go for a walk, I'll get you a drink as well)

Natsu: *nods silently*

Lucy: we'll see you later sweetie *walks inside with Natsu and sits at the bar* hey Mira can I get a strong drink over here please

Mira: *looks at Natsu* What happened?

Lucy: we told Layla everything

Mira: I'll get him a glass of the strongest thing we have

Lucy: thanks Mira

Mira: *returns with a glass and places it in front of Natsu*

Natsu: *sits at the bar staring at the drink*

Lucy: Natsu are you okay

Natsu: I haven't thought about what I did in over 16 years

Lucy: that's a good thing. You shouldn't hold onto those sorts of things

Natsu: Then why do I feel like a part of me died when I said it

Lucy: bringing those sorts of things is always hard, especially since you told Layla

Natsu: *lightly touches the glass and the alcohol inside lights on fire*

Lucy: if there's anything I can do to help just let me know, but until then I'll be outside *stands up goes to walk off*

Natsu: *grabs her arm, stopping her from leaving*

Lucy: *stops but doesn't look at Natsu*

Natsu: We need to tell Ryuu and Akiyo, as well as Layla about everything. Including my past. And we need to do it tonight.

Lucy: I know

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter. Feel free to review it makes us happy to hear your thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone. Lucy here. After a few idea's from others both Natsu and I have decided to create a second act to our Stellar Flames story. We hope all our avid readers enjoy the upcoming chapters and continue reading and reviewing. hearing your compliments or idea's gives us inspiration. So feel free to favourite, follow and review.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-Later that night-

Natsu: *packing his bag for the upcoming mission, he's barely said a few words since he spoke to Lucy at the bar*

Lucy: *packing her bags. she's in a night robe, she picks up the scale dress and looks at it, she then feels each scale a tear drips onto the scales*

Natsu: *looks at the door to see Layla standing in the hallway*

Layla: why are you being so quiet? I would have thought you would want to talk to each other

Natsu: It's nothing...

Layla: it doesn't look like nothing

Natsu: *sighs and finishes packing his bag*

Layla: fine, if you're not going to talk I'm going out on my 'date' with Caleb*goes to leave*

Natsu: okay, have fun

*Lucy and Layla gasp*

Layla: on second thoughts I'll go on a mission, by myself

Natsu: okay

Layla: an S class mission

Natsu: *zips up his bag and doesn't react to what Layla said*

Layla: *tears up* if this is how you're going to be I don't want to talk to you ever again *runs outside to the tree and leans against and cries*

Lucy: Layla wait *turns to Natsu* what's wrong

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy* Nothing...

Lucy: *frowns* don't lie to me. You wouldn't say those sorts of things to Layla is something wasn't wrong

Natsu: I just don't feel right doing this. I mean I know that we need to stop Zeref, but... *sighs* I don't know Luce...

Lucy: I'm not that keen on doing this either, but if we don't more people could di ddve, our kids are in danger while Zeref is still alive.

Natsu: Can you go talk to Layla and make sure she's okay?

Lucy: *zips up her bag and sits down on the bed. She grips at her robe* when did it become so difficult to talk to each *she looks down*

Natsu: I don't know, Luce. But I'm gonna sleep at the guild tonight

Lucy: o..okay

Natsu: *picks up his bag and leaves the room and heads toward the guild*

Lucy: *lays down on the bed and cries she buries her head into the pillows*

-at the guild-

Erza: *looks up at Natsu who had entered the guild* Natsu what are doing here? We're not leaving until morning

Natsu: I don't want to talk about it

Erza: *stands up and stands in front of Natsu* you will talk about it, or do I need to get the master

Natsu: Titania. Get off my case.

Erza: not until you explain what's going on

Natsu: *narrows his eyes at Erza and engulfs his arm in flames*

Erza: *narrows her eyes and requips into her flame empress armour*

Makarov: *walks down stairs* cut it out you two

Natsu: *starts snarling at Erza*

Makarov: Natsu I said cut it out. I want you in my office now

Natsu: *lightning starts crackling around the fire*

Makarov: Erza I suggest you leave

Erza: *hesitates she requips into her ordinary armour and walks outside*

Makarov: Natsu I want you to explain your actions

Natsu: *looks at Makarov* Oh great, now you're on my case too

Makarov: if you go around threatening fellow guild members then yes I'll get on your case. I saw Layla outside not long ago in tears.

Natsu: Gramps. You can't control everything that happens in this guild

Makarov: I am aware of that, but I would like to know why you've been acting so strange lately

Natsu: I can't help shake this feeling that something's going to happen that won't end well

Makarov: we all have that feeling at times, but that shouldn't make you act the way you have.

Natsu: *sighs and rubs his hand through his hair* I don't know who I am anymore

Makarov: you are Natsu Dragneel husband of Lucy Dragneel and father to Layla, Ryuu and Akiyo Dragneel. you are also the fire dragon slayer and adopted son of the fire dragon Igneel. Natsu you're strong willed an spirited, you bring hope and joy to people's days and when you're said others around you are sad.

Natsu: *looks away from Makarov and smiles slightly* Thanks, master.

Makarov: no problem. But Natsu you really should talk to Layla, she seemed really upset

Natsu: *walks out to the training area and trains with his magic all night* (I WILL protect my family. I WILL protect my nakama. I WILL put a stop to Zeref)

-the next morning-

*The next morning, the other mages all arrive at the guild. Gildarts walks to the training courtyard and sees Natsu still training. Layla is sleeping up against a tree, Natsu's scarf and jacket are laid over her*

Lucy: *walks inside and sits at the bar*

Mira: Is everything okay, Lucy?

Lucy: I'm not sure *rests her head on her arms*

Mira: It'd be best if you talked about it. You want your head clear when you fight Zeref

Lucy: Natsu left the house last night without saying a word. I have no idea what's wrong, he won't even tell me

Mira: Are you sure there's something wrong? He could just be really focused

Lucy: he wouldn't talk at all, even when Layla said she was going on a date or going on a mission by herself he didn't show any concern

Gray: *walks up to the bar* Hey, Luce. Any idea what Natsu's doing outside? According to Gramps he's been training all night

Caleb: *walks inside carrying a sleeping Layla. Natsu's scarf and jacket are still wrapped around her*

Lucy: no I don't, he hasn't told me anything

Mira: Caleb, take her to the infirmary and to bed

Caleb: *nods and takes Layla to the infirmary*

Gildarts: Natsu are you okay

Natsu: *breathing heavily* I'm still not strong enough

Gildarts: what are you talking about?

Natsu: *looks up at Gildarts, still breathing heavily* I couldn't keep myself alive... I'm not strong enough to keep that basic survival instinct in place

Gildarts: you were already weakened by the Draconium Arcanum. You're already strong Natsu. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself

Natsu: It's still no excuse Gildarts. How would you feel if you were in my position?!

Gildarts: I'd feel frustrated, but I'd strive forward knowing I'd have a loving family there for me. I don't know what it's like to have a family Natsu, all I have is Cana I'm happy I have her. But you've got three children and a wife who all love you dearly

Natsu: I... *looks away from Gildarts* I feel like that little boy who lost his foster father again...

Gildarts: *places a hand on Natsu's shoulder* if you really feel like that open up, talk to people and let them know how you feel. it never helps to bottle those feelings up

Natsu: My feelings are nothing compared to what will happen if Zeref isn't stopped, Gildarts.

Gildarts: *sighs* then try as hard as you can to stop him, and if your hardest is good enough try harder knowing you have others there for you. remember you're not alone

Natsu: *looks towards the guild hall and through the window he can see Lucy sitting at the bar*

Lucy: *has her head resting on her arms facing the window but not looking outside*

Gildarts: Natsu are you going to be okay?

Natsu: *looks back at Gildarts* I have to get stronger. I won't let anything like that happen again

Gildarts: well I'm not sure how you're going to get any stronger in the amount of time until we have to leave. and you need to talk to Lucy before we leave. having this on your mind isn't going to help when we face Zeref

Natsu: Gildarts... The way I left last night I'm not even sure she'll want to talk to me

Gildarts: you would be surprised what someone would do if they love you enough

Natsu: *moves his gaze to the window again*

Lucy: *stands up and walks outside, she heads for one of the separate training areas and starts punching one of the mannequins*

Natsu: *suddenly appears in front of her just as she throws a punch at one of the mannequins*

Lucy: *stops*woah *shocked*

Natsu: *catches her fist before it hits him in the stomach*

Lucy: *pulls her fist away from Natsu* sorry

Natsu: I think I should be saying that to you. I shouldn't have done what I did last night

Lucy: why did you do that?

Natsu: With everything that's happened... I feel like I've let everyone down. I feel like a failure, Luce. I guess I let that take over

Lucy: you're not a failure Natsu, you're the opposite. And you haven't let everyone down

Natsu: *rubs his hand through his hair* I feel like that little boy who woke up one morning and found his foster father gone

Lucy: frightened and scared, not knowing what to do and feeling alone

Natsu: *nods sadly* That's the best way I can describe it.

Lucy: *hugs Natsu* that's how I felt when my mother died

Natsu: *a tear rolls down his cheek and onto Lucy's shoulder*

Lucy: I won't leave you to feel like that. I'm here for you, just remember that

Natsu: *hesitantly hugs Lucy back* H... How did you deal with it?

Lucy: I'm not sure exactly, my father never wanted to see me and I never had any true friends so basically all I did was wait out the days wishing for a true friend, someone who would understand what I was going through and someone who I could be there for

Natsu: Oh...

Lucy: *a tear falls from her eye rolling down her cheek and falls onto Natsu's back*

Natsu: *pulls Lucy closer to him and starts crying into her shoulder*

Lucy: *pats Natsu's back* it's alright, you have friends and family who are here for you

Natsu: I... I just don't want to let anyone down... again

Lucy: I don't think anybody would want to let the one's who they care about down. I know I don't want to let everyone down either

Natsu: *pulls away from Lucy and rubs his eyes* But... This is my fault though... If I was stronger I could have taken down Zeref and we wouldn't need to do this

Lucy: this is why we work as a team. you don't need to do this by yourself

Natsu: *turns around and punches the mannequin behind him, it burns to ashes instantly* I can't even follow basic survival instincts. My gut was telling me to run and I stayed. That got me killed

Lucy: then it's those skills you need to work on, not your strength

Natsu: You know that when we fight Zeref I won't be able to control myself...

Lucy: what do you mean?

Natsu: I can hear him inside my head. His voice has been getting louder every day since I woke up.

Lucy: what has he been saying?

Natsu: *turns and faces Lucy, tears in his eyes again* That you and everyone I care for are going to die... And I will be the cause of it

Lucy: well he's lying

Natsu: *sniffs* You... you don't know that...

Lucy: *crosses her arm and frowns, she turns around not facing Natsu* fine, if you want to be responsible then I'm not going to change your mind, but I'm just telling you that I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen

Natsu: *looks at the ground, tears falling from his cheeks and hitting the earth. He shortly falls to his knees and starts crying*

Lucy: *turns around and kneels down in front of Natsu and places her hands on either side of Natsu's face and kisses him lightly on the lips. she pulls away not long after*

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy*

Lucy: *tears slowly pour down her face*

Natsu: I'm... I'm sorry...

Lucy: why?

Natsu: I... I never... wanted to hurt you... like this...

Lucy: I know you didn't

Natsu: *reaches out and cups her face with his hand* I guess I'm a poor excuse for a dragon. I can't even guard my princess

Lucy: even great dragons have break downs.

Natsu: *smiles slightly*

Lucy: cheer up mister dragon, unless you want your princess to get away

Natsu: *wipes away the tears on Lucy's cheeks* I wouldn't want that now would I?

Lucy: well I'm sure I don't want my dragon upset

Natsu: I'll do what I can. But no guarantees

Lucy: *smiles slightly* okay

Gildarts: *watches Natsu and Lucy with Erza, smiling* That boy takes too much onto his shoulders

Erza: well that's Natsu for you. always trying to protect everyone

Gildarts: That may be... But it may cost him his life

Erza: I know *sighs* but what do you suppose we do

Gildarts: I am sure in time he will realise it himself. I just pray it doesn't happen while we are fighting Zeref

Erza: *nods*

Gildarts: We have to go. You get them. *walks inside the guild*

Erza: *walks over to Natsu and Lucy* come on you two, it's time to go

Natsu: *nods and shakily gets to his feet, pulling Lucy up with him*

Lucy: *brushes the dirt off her dress*

Erza: everyone else is waiting inside *starts walking towards the guild*

Natsu: *lightly squeezes Lucy's hand, then let's go and follows Erza*

Lucy: *follows after Natsu and Erza*

-inside the guild-

Erza: *walks over to the group of s class mages who are gathered near the front door*

Makarov: Okay. You know why you've all been gathered. The council has received news of the dark mage Zeref's location. All the guilds in Fiore are sending their strongest mages to deal with the threat. I cannot guarantee that all of you shall return but the threat must be dealt with. *his eyes linger on Natsu and Lucy* As Fairy Tail mages we know that more than anyone. Good luck, my children *makes the Fairy Tail hand symbol* and may you return safely

Lucy: *makes the Fairy Tail hand symbol and nods*

Erza: we will do you proud master *makes the Fairy Tail hand symbol*

Natsu: *makes the Fairy Tail hand symbol without saying a word*

-the other S class mages make the hand gesture-

Makarov: You can have a few minutes to say goodbye to your families. After that it is up to you whether or not you survive

Layla: *walks out of the infirmary and sits at one of the tables. she rests her head on her arms*

Ryuu: *runs up to Natsu and Lucy and pulls Lucy into a hug, his eyes watering*

Ren: *runs up to Juvia and does the same*

Lucy: *hugs Ryuu*

Ryuu: Promise me. Promise me you'll both come home safe

Lucy: I'll try sweetie

Natsu: *looks at Ryuu and Lucy, his eyes watering slightly*

Ryuu: Mum, please. Promise me that.

Lucy: *sighs* okay I promise

Caleb: *places a hand on Layla's shoulder* Aren't you gonna say goodbye?

Layla: *sigh* after what happened last night, I'm not sure if dad would care

Caleb: It doesn't hurt to try. I know your father Layla, and I know you. You'll both regret it if you don't say anything before they leave

Layla: *sighs then stands up*okay *walks over to Natsu and Lucy*

Natsu: *holding Akiyo who is crying into his chest*

Layla: dad?

Natsu: *turns and looks at Layla* Layla...

Layla: *looks down* I'm sorry for last night

Natsu: *hands Akiyo over to Lucy and pulls Layla into a hug* It's my fault. You have no need to apologize

Layla: *hugs Natsu* I'll miss you and mum

Natsu: Not as much as I'll miss you

Layla: please promise you'll come home safe

Natsu: *kisses her forehead* Of course I will. How else are you gonna master fire dragon slayer magic?

Layla: *looks at Natsu and grins*

Natsu: Just promise me you won't do anything reckless

Layla: I promise

Natsu: *wraps his scarf around her neck*

Layla: but dad you'll need this

Natsu: *smiling slightly, his eyes are beginning to water* Hold on to it for me until I get back okay?

Layla: *nods with tears in her eyes* okay

Gildarts: *places his hand on Natsu's shoulder* It's time to go

Layla: bye dad

Natsu: I'll see you soon, okay?

Layla: *nods* okay

Natsu: *turns and leaves with Lucy, Gildarts and the other S class mages*

Lucy: *places Akiyo down* I'll see you when we get back

Ryuu: *nods* Goodbye

-A few days later-

Natsu: *sitting around the campfire on watch shivering in front of the small dying fire*

Lucy: *walks up to Natsu* are you okay

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy* Yeah...

Lucy: then why are you shivering?

Natsu: *reaches for his neck where his scarf usually sits* I dunno... Just a weird feeling I guess...

Lucy: *sits down next to Natsu. Her scale dress brushes against Natsu which warms him up*

Natsu: *places a hand on Lucy's leg* Thanks

Lucy: *confused. She tilts her head to the side while looking at him* for what?

Natsu: For coming out here and talking to me

Lucy: well we haven't had any alone time in a while, and I wanted to spend some time with you

Natsu: *smiles then turns back to the fire* Can you sense it?

Lucy: sense what?

Natsu: *a serious expression now on his face* We're very close. Zeref's scent and voice have been growing stronger by the day

Lucy: I've been able to smell him but that's all

Laxus: *approaching* So it's not my imagination?

Lucy: *shakes her head* no

Laxus: Have you told the other mages yet?

Natsu: I've been reporting to Gildarts. If they know it's through him

Lucy: I think we should discuss what we'll do when we come ip against Zeref. We need to be prepared

Natsu: Knowing my brother his attack will come through other mages. He's not the type to get his hands dirty intentionally

Natsu: *stands up and walks towards the forest* My shift's over. I'll see you in the morning.

Lucy: goodnight

Natsu: *stops in the middle of a clearing and starts training with his magic*

-The next morning. Lucy wakes up to find that Natsu never returned to their tent the night before-

Lucy: *gets dressed and steps outside the tent rubbing her eyes* (Natsu, where are you?) * she looks up and sees smoke rising from the middle of the forest*

Lucy: that doesn't look good *runs to location of the smoke*

Lucy: that doesn't look good *runs to the location of the smoke*

Natsu: *breathing heavily and dripping with sweat and a few cuts, stands in what is a circle of dead dark mages and bandits*

Natsu: *breathing heavily and dripping with sweat and a few cuts, stands in what is a circle of dead dark mages and bandits and covered in blood*

Lucy: *runs to Natsu* Natsu are you okay?

Natsu: Y..yeah...

Lucy: what are all these dark mages and bandits doing here

Natsu: I don't know. I was training, then I blacked out... I guess I must have gotten ambushed or something

Lucy: we should get back to the others. you need rest

Natsu: W..what did we want to do about them?

Lucy: I'll take care of it *she waves her hand over the bodies and they disappear into white light*

Natsu: *his eyes start drifting closed and he sways on his feet*

Lucy: *catches Natsu* let's get you to bed

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and smiles* Bed sounds good

Lucy: *helps Natsu back to camp, she takes him into the tent where she tends to his wounds*

Erza: *walks into the tent* What happened?

Lucy: Natsu said he was ambushed by a group of dark mages and bandits while he was training

Erza: What happened to the bandits? He looks pretty worn out. *gestures to Natsu who fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow*

Lucy: they're all dead *looks down*

Erza: Dead?

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Laxus: *walks into the tent* Christ, what reeks of blood?

Lucy: Natsu was ambushed by a group of bandits and dark mages, Natsu killed them all

Laxus: Shit. That means the rumours were true

Lucy: what rumours?

Laxus: There are rumours that Zeref knows exactly where we are. They also say that Natsu's been brought back from the dead and anyone that can kill him is gonna get a big payday

Lucy: *getting frustrated* I'm getting fucking sick of this *stands up and walks out of the tent*

Juvia: *sees Lucy and approaches her* Is everything okay?

Lucy: everything is not okay, Zeref is targeting Natsu and there's nothing I can do about it *balls her hands into fists*

Juvia: Juvia is not surprised that Zeref is targeting Natsu. From his actions it is clear that Zeref sees Natsu as a threat. It makes sense to Juvia that he would try to eliminate any threats to himself

Lucy: I know it's not surprising, but I seriously wish he'd just fuck off. I hardly get any time to spend with Natsu anymore. *frowns* when I see Zeref I'm going to rip his fucking throat out *walks away from the campsite and to a nearby river*

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter. Feel free to review it makes us happy to hear your thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone. Lucy here. After a few idea's from others both Natsu and I have decided to create a second act to our Stellar Flames story. We hope all our avid readers enjoy the upcoming chapters and continue reading and reviewing. hearing your compliments or idea's gives us inspiration. So feel free to favourite, follow and review.

just a reminder we started writing this way before the incident with minerva and lector so we hope that clears up any confusion

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-Later that night-

Lucy: *is getting out of the river after having a swim*

-In the main tent at the camp some of the mage's from each guild are trying to determine a battle strategy-

Lucy: *walks into the tent after drying her hair. she sits down next to Natsu and Erza*

Natsu: *slamming his hands on the table* I'm telling you he won't come out personally unless he sees the situation benefitting him. We're better off sending in a small group to go take him down while his mages are distracted.

Lucy: *flinches from the loud sound*

Ichiya: that may not be the best idea, sending in a small group to deal with such a strong opponent is suicidal. men! *winks at Erza*

Mage: And who would lead this team exactly, boy? You? *laughs* Please. In case you've forgotten he was easily able to take you out.

Natsu: *starts snarling* I know Zeref. He won't fight unless he has the right opportunity for himself.

Erza: Natsu calm down. if we were to send out this team I nominate Lucy to lead the team, since she was the one to take Acnologia out by herself

Lucy: *looks up* what?

Mage: That is a very big 'if' Titania. We cannot afford to risk mages on a suicide mission

Natsu: If we don't take him out a lot more people are gonna die then just us

Erza: *frowns* can you suggest any better ideas

Mage: We should proceed with our original plan. We shall fight him in the open and not resort to cheap tactics

Natsu: *his snarling gets noticeably louder*

Lucy: that plan won't work

Mage: And you think Salamander's will?

Lucy: just listen. the mages Zeref will use don't think like we do, they don't care whether they kill someone. we need to think wisely, making sure that we're not open to attacks but we're still capable of winning the battle

Mage: If what you say is true, we could always use the Salamander as bait. Zeref has placed a bounty on his head after all

Lucy: *frowns then glares at the mage* no one will be used as bait

Natsu: Zeref is too cunning for that plan to work anyway. If I go out there on my own, he'll no doubt be aware that we're planning something. *looks at Gildarts* We need to be prepared for the worst, but we can't only fight on instinct. That's what got me killed

Lucy: *nods* Natsu's right, but we can't sink to the enemies tactics. we shouldn't have to our comrades as bait or hold others as hostages

Mage: Then what would you suggest other than this suicide mission you've come up with?

Natsu: We need to find a way to lure him out without putting anyone in unnecessary danger. If we can do that and get him cornered in a situation where he has to fight on his own power we may have a chance at defeating him

Lucy: *nods*. I suggest we split up into 6 smaller groups, each lead by a higher class mage. each group should have at least 5 mage, and there will be one last group with 6 mages made up of the strongest mages we have. Each group should have at least on medic mage

Gildarts: Natsu and Lucy are right. Natsu in particular is more familiar with Zeref than anyone with the two of them being brothers. We should trust their judgement

Erza: I agree with Gildarts. Lucy and Natsu's plan are quite reasonable.

Mage: And if you manage to get him cornered?

Lucy: I can hold him down with my white magic

Natsu: And I can take him out with mine

Mage: *turns to Ichiya* What do you think?

Ichiya: this tactic seems quite reasonable. Men!

Mage: *turns to Gildarts* Very well we shall trust your judgement, Gildarts. *turns and speaks directly to Lucy* How would you propose we divide the teams?

Lucy: okay. team A will be made up of Erza scarlet and Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail, Arania Web of mermaid heel, Ichiya vandalay kotobuki of blue pegasus and rocker of Quatro Cerberus

Lucy: teams B will be made of Mirajane Strauss, Freed Justine and Gajeel Redfox of Fairy Tail, Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus, Minerva of SaberTooth and Meredy of Crime Sorciere

Lucy: team C will be made of Juvia Lockser and Evergreen of Fairy Tail, Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale, Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth, Nobarly and Yaeger of Quatro Cerberus

Juvia: *looks at Lyon and then starts fiddling with her wedding ring*

Lucy: team D will be made of Bixlow of Fairy Tail, Jellal Fernandes of Crime Sorciere, Rufus Lohr and DObengal of Saber tooth, Kagura Mikazuchi and Miliana of Mermaid Heel

Lucy: team E will be made of Chelia Blendy, Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta of Lamia Scale, Bacchus and War Cry of Quartro Cerberus and Risley Law of Mermaid Heel

Lucy: team F will be made of Hibiki Lates, Eve Team Ren Akatsuki, Ultear Milkovich of Crime Sorciere, Semmes of Quatro Cerberus and Sherry Blendy of Lamia Scale

Sherry: *blushes at the thought of being on the same team as Ren*

Lucy: the final team will be facing Zeref himself. this team will be made up of Natsu Dragneel, myself Lucy Dragneel, Gildarts Clive and Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail, Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale *she looks towards the doors* you can come in now *as the two familiar faces walks in she introduces them, getting a few gasps* Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney

Natsu: *looks at them and smirks* Took you two long enough to get in on the fun

Rogue: we simply had no need to join in on these petty fights until now

Erza: What changed your minds?

Rogue: Lucy's argument was quite persuasive

Gildarts: *looks at Lucy* Argument?

Lucy: it wasn't an argument, I was talking about how it would be in your best interest to assist us

Rogue: Sting are you going to say anything

Natsu: *walks up to Sting and Rogue and smiles, placing a hand on their shoulders* Whatever. I'm just glad you two came to help.

Sting: *shakes off Natsu's hand* I owe Lucy a favour for what she did for Lector. *looks Natsu in the eye and glares at him* I'm not doing this for you.

Lucy: *stand in between the two* please stop fighting *looks at Sting* can you please try and get along, at least until we've taken Zeref down

Natsu: Sting. I don't care what you've done. I consider you an ally. *holds his hand out for a handshake*

Sting: *walks past Natsu, purposely bumping into him*

Lucy: *sighs then sits back down*

Gildarts: *mumbles* Someone has an attitude

Erza: is there anything else we need to discuss

Natsu: *turns to Lucy* When do we leave?

Lucy: I suggest we leave a day's time. We'll have time to prepare tomorrow as well as do some training, but I suggest that you don't over exert yourselves.

Natsu: *grins and smashes his fists together* I'm all fired up

Lucy: *smiles at Natsu's enthusiasm*

Natsu: Oi, Needles. Training session. Right now

Gajeel: fuck no, I'll be busy to get up in the morning

Natsu: *engulfs his fist on fire* Not a suggestion

Gajeel: I don't give a fuck whether it was a suggestion or not. I want to be able to wake up in the morning not bandaged up

Erza: I think it would be best if the main team reserves their strength. You will need all of it to fight Zeref

Natsu: *smirks* Oh? So you'll only spar with me when I'm blind?

Gajeel: fuck off

Natsu: I'll take that as a yes

Lucy: *stands up* well I'll be 'reserving my strength' *she heads for the door of the tent*

Natsu: Luce, wait up. *follows after her*

Laxus: *to Gajeel* Looks like you dodged a bullet there

Gajeel: *wipes his sweaty forehead* phew, that was close

Gildarts: You do realise that Natsu was serious right?

Gajeel: yeah I know, but I don't exactly feel like being pulverised right now

Lucy: *when Natsu gets outside she is nowhere to be seen, but her scent is still fresh*

Gildarts: You might not have that long to wait. We've got a big day ahead of us

Gajeel: yeah yeah I know

Natsu: *sniffs the air and scratches his head* Where the hell did she go?

Lucy: * Natsu glimpses Lucy's golden hair going near the river*

Natsu: *quietly runs after her*

Lucy: *when Natsu gets to the river he sees something shiny going in between the rocks*

-there's an entrance to a cave-

Natsu: *walks up to the rocks and enters the cave*

inside are several hot springs, but he can't see Lucy anywhere, but her scent is still fresh

Natsu: Lucy?

Lucy: looks like you found my secret hot springs mister dragon

Natsu: *tries to see through the steam but isn't able to* Luce, where are you?

Lucy: *wraps her arms around Natsu's neck, she kisses him on the cheek. she's no longer wearing her dress but her white and pink bikini*

Natsu: *jumps slightly from her sudden appearance*

Lucy: *giggles* nin nin

Natsu: How did you find this place?

Lucy: I was swimming earlier and I could smell sulfur coming from this cave, I walked inside and found this place

Natsu: It's gorgeous

Lucy: *smiles* I brought you here because I thought you needed to relax

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* What makes you think that?

Lucy: *crosses her arms over her slightly exposed chest* you've been training constantly, you need a break. And to truth you the truth I miss spending time with you

Natsu: *looks at Lucy in her bikini* Umm... I feel slightly unprepared

Lucy: huh?

Natsu: Well... We're at a hot spring... you're in a bikini... I didn't come prepared for this kind of situation

Lucy: *teases* well looks like I'm going to have to go in alone

Natsu: *swallows and then looks at the hot springs* The water does look nice...

Lucy: * step into the hot spring*

Natsu: *walks over to Lucy and takes off his shoes. He sits on the edge of the hotspring with his feet in the water*

Lucy: *crosses her arm and frowns* you're not coming are you

Natsu: *smirks* Maybe with the right convincing

Lucy: what if I lose this *tugs on the tie on her neck, it comes lose the only thing holding her bikini on is the back strap and her arm that is resting across her breasts*

Natsu: *slightly inches further into the water*

Lucy: uh, I'm not taking anymore off until I see some skin *smirks*

Natsu: But princess... *pouts* I'm still sore from earlier... I think I need some help...

Lucy: oh really

Natsu: *nods*

Lucy: *walks closer after doing up the neck tie. She starts unzipping Natsu's jacket*

Natsu: Guarding my princess is hard work... Maybe I do need to relax...

Lucy: *takes off his jacket and chucks it over near her dress* are you saying I'm hard to protect

Natsu: *lightly cups her face and smirks* I'm saying you must be a special princess if I need to protect you as often as I do

Lucy: *blushes* I'm not that special

Natsu: I'm gonna have to disagree with you on that. *pulls her closer to him and into a kiss*

Lucy: *kisses him back*

Natsu: *moves his hand to her neck and loosens the neck tie*

Lucy: *moves her arm in front of her breasts stopping her bikini form falling off*

Natsu: *pulls back from the kiss and smiles at her*

Lucy: *blushes and smiles slightly*

Natsu: *slides into the hot spring* So... What does the princess want to do with the heart she stole from the dragon?

Lucy: maybe I'll just keep it to myself

Natsu: I won't stop you from doing that. I think I'll just give you my heart instead

Lucy: *smiles. she moves back as she undoes her bikini top letting it fall into the water. she smirks*

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and smiles*

Lucy: what do you plan on doing now mister dragon

Natsu: I could think of a few things

Lucy: oh really?

Natsu: *smirks* But I'm afraid that's a dragon secret

Lucy: *crosses her arms over her beasts and pouts* you're such a meanie mister dragon

Natsu: *approaches her and starts stroking her arms*

Lucy: *shivers in pleasure*

Natsu: By the looks of it though. I'm not the only one who needs to relax

Lucy: huh?

Natsu: *turns her around and starts massaging her shoulders*

Natsu: Luce, you're way more tense than I am. If anyone needs to relax its you

Lucy: ohhh, that feels so good

Natsu: *starts sniffing her neck*

Lucy: what are you doing?

Natsu: *sighs* I don't know how long I can control myself

Lucy: what do you mean?

Natsu: *stops massaging her shoulders and makes her face him, he pulls her into a kiss his hands making their way down to her waist*

Lucy: *gasps then kisses him back*

Natsu: *pushes her against the edge of the hot spring, his breathing becoming slightly heavier*

Lucy: *pulls away to breath. Her back to the edge of the hot spring, her breasts pressing into Natsu's chest. breathing heavily*

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* Something wrong?

Lucy: Natsu are you okay

Natsu: W..Why do you ask?

Lucy: It's nothing. *kisses Natsu again*

Natsu: *kisses her back* (If it was nothing why did you ask princess?)

Lucy: *kissing Natsu* (you said you may lose control)

Natsu: *pulls away*

Lucy: huh?

Natsu: *turns away from Lucy and starts climbing out of the hot spring* Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you

Lucy: *grabs him by the wrist* wait. you didn't scare me at all. I liked it

Natsu: *stops and looks back at Lucy confused* You 'liked' it?

Lucy: yeah, is that so wrong

Natsu: I guess not... But I don't know what'll happen if we keep going...

Lucy: *sighs* fine, if you don't want to do it then I won't push you into it. *she reaches into the water and grabs her bikini top, she starts putting it back on*

Natsu: It's not that I don't want to... It's actually more the opposite

Lucy: *stop tying the neck tie* huh?

Natsu: *slides back into the water but keeps his distance*

Lucy: *sinks into the water her nose and eyes above the water allowing her to breathe. she blows bubble into the water*

Natsu: *runs his hand through his hair, the water making it hang over his eyes slightly* I don't know what's up with me lately...

Lucy: (what do you mean?)

Natsu: As stupid as it sounds, I feel like I'm going through heat...

Lucy: *blows bubbles into the water to shows she giggling* (if that's so, then you'll get over it)

Natsu: *blushes slightly*

Lucy: (don't be embarrassed. this is how I felt the whole 6 years after I had the twins )

Natsu: *falls back into the water*

Lucy: *goes over to Natsu and holds him above the water* are you okay

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy* I have NO idea

Lucy: well if what you think you're going through is true. Then there's only one way to fix it

Natsu: *his expression changes from calm to confused in a second*

Lucy: remember what we did after I told what I was feeling after I had the twins

Natsu: Uhh...

Lucy: *frustrated* forget it *goes to get out of the hot spring*

Natsu: *grabs onto her wrist* I... I do remember... But...

Lucy: but what?

Natsu: Are you sure you're okay with doing this?

Lucy: why wouldn't I be

Natsu: That's all I needed to hear. *pushes her against the edge of the hot spring and pulls her into a deep kiss*

Lucy: *kisses him back*

Natsu: *moves his hand to her bikini top and rips it off of her*

Lucy: *gasps as her bikini top is ripped off*

Natsu: *moves his lips from hers and then starts kissing her neck and chest, his hands making their way to her waist*

Lucy: *moans lightly*

Natsu: *as this continues his body temperature rises. steam rapidly rising from the hot spring*

Lucy: *breathing heavily with the occasional moan*

Natsu: *starts alternating between kissing, licking and nibbling. He moves his hand to her breasts and starts massaging them*

Lucy: *moans. She grips Natsu's neck pulling him closer*

Natsu: *flames start sprouting from his body, his breathing getting heavier*

Lucy: *covers her body in white magic to avoid being burnt*

Natsu: *starts nibbling on her chest, his hands reaching below the water to pull off her bikini bottom*

Lucy: *the feeling of Natsu nibbling on her chest distracts her from what Natsu is trying to do*

Natsu: *while nibbling on her breast he reaches into the water and pushes his fingers inside of Lucy, she cries out in pleasure followed by a loud moan. he moves his fingers deeper then he moves them out again, with his thumb he gently nudges her clit cause he to involuntary shudder and moan loudly.*

Lucy: *arches back while moaning allowing Natsu to gain better access to her chest and her vagina.*

Natsu: *pushes Lucy further out of the water and rips off her bikini bottoms, before she can do anything Natsu has his head in between her legs licking the opening. while licking Lucy clutches the ground while moaning even louder than before, Natsu places his thumb on top of Lucy's clit making her cum, he drinks it up and sticks his tongue inside her, gaining better access than before. while doing this he unbuckles his pants and lets them sink into the water, he moves forward pushing his penis inside of Lucy. she cries out as Natsu thrusts back and forth into her, she pants and moans as he rides her. she cums three times before Natsu is even close, his tempo not slowing down. he sucks on her breast, massaging the other while he's thrusting into Lucy. her walls tighten around his penis meaning she was going to cum again. this time he feels pressure build up, he thrusts 5 more times before his sperms intermingles with Lucy's cum.

Lucy: *panting and covered in sweat*

Natsu: *panting*, he places his head in her chest*

Lucy: *breathing heavily* you may.. not like what's... happening, but if that's how... it affects you I don't want it go away

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy, smoke billowing from his mouth*

Lucy: Natsu are you okay

Natsu: Y...Yeah...

Lucy: are you sure, cause there's smoke coming out of your mouth

Natsu: *closes his mouth stopping the smoke* (That... was... amazing...)

Lucy: (*giggles* I'm gonna having to disagree with you there. *pauses* that was fucking amazing. You've been holding back)

Natsu: *smiles*

Lucy: *smiles*

Natsu: (Anything to make the princess stay with her dragon)

Lucy: (well this princess won't be leaving her dragon anytime soon)

Natsu: *closes his eyes and falls back into the water*

Lucy: *catches Natsu despite feeling tired* Natsu if you're going to fall asleep do it where you're not going to drown

Natsu: *lifts his head from the water, his hair soaking wet* Sorry...

Lucy: *smiles slightly* just be careful I don't want to lose my dragon

Natsu: *smiles slightly*

Lucy: *pulls Natsu out of the water with shaky legs, she places him on a towel big enough for the both of them. she lies down next to him*

Natsu: (Soo... tired...) *his eyes start closing*

Lucy: *giggles with her eyes half closed* (that's what sex does silly dragon, it makes you tired) *starts falling asleep*

Natsu: *turns on his side and places his arm over her*

Lucy: *smiles then snuggles closer to Natsu*

Natsu: *starts quietly snoring*

Lucy: *smiles then falls asleep*

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter. Feel free to review it makes us happy to hear your thoughts.

and what did you guys thinks of the teams. and what do you think will happen in the up coming battle with zeref?


End file.
